


Saved by the Drag

by Winchestifer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean Winchester, Butt Slapping, Castiel in Drag, Crossdressing, Dean Winchester in Drag, Dean Winchester's Pink Panties, Depression, Everyone Dresses in Drag Sometimes, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jealous Dean Winchester, Jock Dean, Kevin Tran is Traumatized, M/M, Makeouts, Power Bottom Castiel, Protective Lucifer, Public Blow Jobs, Rimming, Road Head, Top Castiel, Top Dean Winchester, Virgin Castiel, sassy!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:18:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 46,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7197455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestifer/pseuds/Winchestifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he loses a bet against his older brother Lucifer, Castiel has to wear full drag to school and doesn't expect much to come from it. But then his teacher raises a fuss and a jock starts making trouble, and the sexy captain of the football team defends his honor in the most tantalizing way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Glittery Rainbow Unicorn Poop

**Author's Note:**

> This is an ongoing story in which a chapter is released weekly on Sundays. 
> 
> WARNING:  
> This story gets rather angsty. There are emotions that run deep within inner turmoil triggered by past experiences as well as current actions. 
> 
> There are referenced and some described instances of hatred and or violence centered around sexual orientation and general reactions in a very protective and vindictive manner. 
> 
> This story will use derogatory slurs through character ignorance or hurt, as well as describe in vivid detail very violent actions based off of emotional reactions to certain situations that trigger these actions. 
> 
> The chapters in which triggers are described will have a note in the summary so that you can by-pass certain scenes if you so wish it, or at the very least you can be prepared before you read so that you are not knocked off guard.

“Mister Novak!” The class fell silent as Mr. Rollins demanded Castiel’s attention from where he stood at head of the twelfth grade English class.

Castiel’s eyes shot up from the English book and glanced forth, near to blushing for being called out in front of his entire class. His rosy cheeks matched the baby pink t-shirt which was so elegantly designed with the most adorable unicorn taking a nice, healthy, rainbow-laced poop.

“Yes, Mr. Rollins?” His voice broke in his sudden surprise at being called to attention.

“You are aware of the school’s dress code, correct?” Mr. Rollins crossed his arms across his chest, tilting his head to the side with a scowl.

Castiel was quiet a moment, glancing down at himself in bewilderment. Was he showing any skin? His t-shirt fit his abdomen and skeletal structure almost perfectly and was paired with a denim skirt atop some black leggings that met his older chucks at his ankles. The blush was actually hidden behind a bit of makeup that he had applied earlier that day, so it wasn’t quite as obvious as it could be that he was a bit embarrassed.

“I’m—I’m not showing any inappropriate sk—” he had begun, but he was abruptly cut off by his elder.

“Grab your things and head to the office. Your outfit is an outright distraction to this class, and I will not have it.” Mr. Rollins’ voice was set in a matter-of-fact tone.

Dean Winchester was sitting on the side of the classroom opposite from Castiel, and his eyes locked onto the other student from the moment he was called out until the moment he was asked to leave. Up until now, Castiel was just another one of the loners in the school. He wasn’t one of the kids that Dean ever really spent any time with, or acknowledged for any reason what-so-ever. But in the moment that Dean’s attention was drawn to Castiel Novak, he couldn’t help but give him a silent once-over, practically exploring and noticing every curve, dip and imperfection in the other boy’s face. Why hadn’t he ever noticed him before now?

Castiel grabbed his books, packing them into his bag without any further argument, sighing heavily in the process. It didn’t take long before he had shuffled himself past a couple rows of other students and out through the heavy door to the classroom, letting the door fall heavily behind him.

Once the door had closed, the class erupted into side conversations. Some of the students were laughing, others were shocked to see the quiet kid got called out. Mr. Rollins clapped his hands three times, snapping verbally after the final clap.

“Back to work. I expect a rough draft by the end of the class.” Upon returning to his desk, he wiggled the mouse a bit so that he could get into the school’s system and write a referral for Castiel Novak.

Dean sat in the corner of the room, eyes still glued to the door after it closed.

“Dude, I always knew that kid was a freak. ‘You see that faggot outfit he was wearing? Who the fuck wears pink? And that rainbow _screams_ ‘I suck dick’!” One of Dean’s football buddies nudged him, snickering under his breath.

“Say that word again and I swear to all things holy I will rip your dick off and shove it down your throat.” Dean glared at his friend, his eyes narrowed to slits.

His friend’s smirk faded and he nodded his agreement sheepishly. “Sorry.” The boy’s attention turned back to his books, but Dean’s attention shifted over to where Castiel had been sitting, drifting slowly back toward the door he had exited and then back to his own paper.

 

* * *

 

“Castiel Novak. What a surprise, what happened to you?” The principal’s secretary asked, frowning at the report his teacher had sent to her email after Castiel had checked in.

“I am a distraction.” He made an attempt at a half-smile which was clearly forced and faded shortly thereafter. The messenger bag hung across his torso and his arms slinked back together across his chest.

“Well, go ahead and take a seat back there in the cubbies. I will get this all filled out for you to take home to your father.” The woman shook her head. She didn’t understand herself why the kids were put under such scrutiny for their attire. It wasn’t as if the shirt had anything crude or sexually suggestive written on it, and Castiel was one of the most intelligent, least-obstructive children in the school and always had been.

“Thanks, Mrs. Freely.” Castiel turned on his heel and walked towards the doorway at the left of the desk, finding a nice cool, quiet spot in the room to remove his bag and place onto the table. Taking a seat, there was yet another heavy sigh, and he snuck his phone out of his skirt pocket, texting one of his brothers about the incident. _This is the last time I ever make a bet with you. I got a referral for the consequences of losing that bet the other night. Thanks Luci._ Grumbling under his breath, he then shoved his phone back into his bag and zipped it up before laying his head down on top of it to take a nap.

 

* * *

 

 Three hours had passed, and school was finally over. The detention attendant nudged Castiel to wake him from his nap.

“Castiel . . . Castiel?” Her voice was soft, but her nudge was stern enough to wake him.

“Hmm?” A gruff groan erupted from Castiel’s throat as he came to consciousness, rubbing a hand slowly over his face, sitting up right to take a glance around.

“School is over, Cas. Time to go home. Is your father on his way?” Mrs. Freely folded her hands in front of her lap, hoping Castiel would be ok.

“Mng, no, but I am sure my brother Gabe is outside waiting on me.” He sounded incredibly tired. Gathering his bag, he slipped it across his chest and stood, pushing the chair in so he could shuffle his way out the door. His hair had fallen into a disheveled mess from his nap, and he ran his hand through it to push it out of his face.

Mrs. Freely smiled and escorted Castiel out of the room, flipping the lights out as he walked into the office area, then continued on his way out to the front of the building to the parking lot. She had always thought Castiel was such a sweet boy. In her opinion, some teachers in this school shouldn’t have any of the certifications that they did. She would remove quite a few from their positions if she could.

Castiel walked into the breezeway out of the office, eyes squinted up at the bright sunlight. Digging into his bag, he pulled out a sunglass case and removed his sunglasses, shoving the case back into the bag and placing the frames across his face. Gabriel was standing in the parking lot, leaning against the rear fender of his white 2012 Toyota Prius. What? He loved the environment.

Castiel walked up to his brother while he chatted with one of the girls a grade below him. He knew her from Art class. Angela was her name, and she just so happened to have some of the loosest legs out of everyone in the school.

“You know, I will have to hold you to that, Angie, really. Maybe next week you can show me around th—” Gabriel’s flirting was cut as he gasped from the force of Castiel punching him in the arm from behind. “Ow!”

“Let’s go, Gabriel.” Castiel’s voice sounded highly unamused. His eyes shifted toward Angela with disdain, and then he turned to walk to the passenger side of the Prius, where he pulled the door open violently and slipped inside, slamming the door closed forcefully.

“You know what babe? We will catch up later, yeah?” Gabriel smirked and then winked at Angela. Nodding, Angela leaned in to write her number on his hand, then waved and walked away. Both brows lifted as Gabriel read the small note inside his palm.

“Angel, baby, you make me blush,” he mumbled to himself before turning toward his car to catch up with his brother. Gabriel opened the driver’s side door and slid inside, shutting the door and gripping his seat belt to fasten it across his lap and chest. He glanced over at Castiel, his irritation written all over his face.

“What the hell was that, Cas? Talk about cock block,” Gabriel scoffed. The key to the Prius was turned in the ignition, and the sounds of Bach filled the compartment with his higher tech sound system.

“She’s a whore,” Castiel said plainly. He directed his eyes out toward the parking lot from behind his sunglasses, not really paying any mind to his brother.

“Yeah? And?” Gabriel prodded, knocking the Prius into reverse, glancing behind him in both directions as he began to pull out of the parking spot. Cool air began to fill the compartment, combatting the trapped heat of the summer. “You need to get laid, I swear, Cas. One day you will know.”

Castiel rolled his eyes, hands wrapped around the strap of his bag. “I will, but not today.” He chirped matter-of-factly. Smiling to himself, he let the music roll through his mind’s eye, envisioning the notes dancing across measured bars as if sheets of music lay before him.

“So, Luci tells me you got kicked from class today because of the shirt?” Gabriel was grinning. He knew better than to ever, ever make a bet with their older brother. The Prius paused in its motion as Gabriel pressed the brakes, then knocked into drive as Gabriel turned the wheel enough to pull out of the parking spot, heading out of the parking lot to the main road to head home.

“Yeah.” Castiel appeared to be in deep thought, not really up to conversation today.

“So, you gotta tell me, why’d you do it, anyway?” Gabriel knew Castiel cross-dressed at home, but this was the first time he had ever done it at school. At least, this obviously, anyway. “I mean, Luci will do anything to get a rile out of you, but you seem so nonchalant about it.” He really felt a bit confused as far as this was concerned, his eyes glued on the road as he drove.

“I’m not afraid of Luci. And I’m not afraid to be who I am. Screw what others think,” Castiel spoke plainly. “Who are they to tell me what is right and what is wrong?” His eyes finally shifted over to glance at his older brother.

Gabriel didn’t look at Castiel this time, half-shrugging instead.

“You’re right, bro. No reason to let anyone control who you are.” Smiling, he reaches up to grip the swinging golden angel wings hanging from his rear-view mirror. They were a very special gift from someone whom he cherished, but since he was always driving everywhere, he loved to keep them close by in the car for good luck. “Always be who you wanna be. Who you were born to be, Cassie.”

Castiel smiled at Gabriel, shifting his attention back to the road only to close his eyes for the remainder of the ride home. Once they both arrived at the house, Castiel wasted no time before climbing from the white hybrid, jet-lining for the front door of the elegant white three-story house. He walked through the foyer of the small mansion of a house and headed up the stairs, taking them two at a time all the way to the top, then headed left down the hall to his room on the far right.

Castiel was much like his father—a recluse. There wasn’t much in this world that drew him out of his room unless he was hungry, needed to use the restroom, or had to talk to one of his brothers about an important matter. His father never really was around much, always stowed away in his office pumping out material for his semi-popular book series or composing the music for his next album. For the most part, the boys took care of their own and backed one another in just about everything. In fact, Castiel found himself going to his older brothers for almost everything, skipping his father altogether. Perks of being the baby out of five brothers.

Castiel tugged the heavy messenger bag that bit into his skin off of his body, dropping on the floor beside his four-poster bed with little regard for its contents. He fell face first into the soft bed, letting out a heavy heave of a sigh. It felt so good to be home, and he was finally able to just be himself and do whatever he wanted without worrying dealing with overstepping teachers or sycophantic jocks. Just as he started to relax, he heard a faint buzzing noise emanate from his bag, the all too familiar chirp playing every few seconds and driving itself deep into his skull.

That ringtone could mean only one person. “Hannah. Why?” he groaned to himself, rolling his eyes and ignored the phone in favor of curling up onto the high-set bed, pulling his down pillow into his arms snug against his body as he drifted off into a light doze. Castiel loved few things in this life as much as he loved sleep. Napping was one of his favorite pastimes.


	2. Gotta Help That Fucker

A thud sounded as Dean shoved his practice cleats into his locker, slamming the door shut to lock it and turning away.  As he unfolded a pair of socks, he turned to take a seat on the bench right in front of his locker.  Ever since Castiel had been kicked out of the class they shared together, Dean had no focus for much of anything.  Today’s practice had been the worst he had suffered through in weeks. Rather than perform at anywhere near his best, Dean had missed passes, failed to pay attention to important signals, and completely flopped during the scrimmages.

Hastily, he shook his socks free from one another, crossing his left ankle over his knee to quickly pull the cotton over his foot.  His mind refused to stop replaying the view of Castiel’s facial features Dean had gotten earlier that day.  It completely blew him away how quietly and fight-free Castiel had endured being singled out by that asshole Mr. Rollins.  Dean had never needed to worry about being called out by most of his teachers  simply because he was the captain of the football team, and being such meant getting a free pass for practically everything.

“What the fuck happened out there, man?”  Charlie’s voice carried through the empty locker room.  She brushed her fiery red hair to the right of her chest as she stopped in front of Dean, having just gotten out of the showers herself in the adjacent locker room.  Being the only girl on the football team sucked sometimes, but when it came to dealing with locker rooms, it could be kind of nice to have the place to herself.  

“Just—” Dean cut off brusquely, his hand raised in a dismissal of her inquiry.  “I don’t wanna talk about it, Char.” After making sure his socks were folded just right, he grabbed his boots and he slammed his feet in before bending over to lace them up and tie them a bit too tight.  

“No, I’m not letting that go, Dean.  I’ve seen you out there, you are a powerhouse! But today you played like a little leaguer who doesn't know a football from a damn pineapple!” She threw both of her hands up in the air, then brought them down to slap both of her legs in agitation. She calmed herself just enough to stop her rant. “Dean, that’s not like you. What’s _up_?”

Dean was silent for a moment as he reached over to grab his flannel shirt and eased it over his black t-shirt. He straightened the collar and rolled his sore shoulders in a vain attempt to get rid of some of the tension that had built up there over the course of the grueling day.

“Castiel Novak.” The name rolled from his tongue as if it were the answer to life.  As he stood from the bench, he rotated to look Charlie square in the eyes.  A small scrape marred his left cheek from where his face had hit the edge of his mask a little too hard today.  

“Wha—What? Who?” Charlie’s brow furrowed in utter confusion.  She knew who Castiel was because unlike Dean, she had actually noticed most of the people they had grown up with during the last four years in school.  But what the hell did Castiel Novak have to do with football practice?  Charlie hadn't been in the class where the event already being peddled by the rumor mill had gone down for starters, so this was completely beyond her comprehension at the moment.

“Castiel. Novak.  He got thrown out of Mr. Rollins’ English class today for wearin’ this,” Dean paused as he considered how to describe the getup Castiel had worn that day. “This pink . . .” He gestures to his chest, circling in a clockwise motion, and then continues, “unicorn rainbow poop t-shirt.” Smirking, he stopped for a moment as it slowly dawned on him just how stupid that shirt really had been.  The kid had balls, and the shirt had fit him _so well_ . . .  

“OK? And? I still don’t get where you’re going with this, Dean.” Charlie prodded, hoping he understood her frustration.  Her mind was solely on football right now.

“And a skirt.” Both of his eyebrows lifted in appreciation for a moment, lips parting as Dean remembered glimpsing the full skirt the other boy had worn over his leggings as Castiel exited the classroom.  Dean began to zone out, and he drifted off into a daydream as the situation replayed in his head.  

“Dean?” Charlie nudged his shoulder with her hand. After not getting an instant reaction, she raised her voice in concern and irritation, “ _Dean_! Snap out of it, dude!” she snapped her fingers in front of his face, hoping to get his attention back on the conversation.

Dean started from his stupor, frowning. “What?” He looked as if he had been woken from a dream. Idly, his hand dug into his pocket to grip the keys to his classic Impala.  It wasn’t a brand new Prius or a Mustang.  It was his Baby and she was a hell of a lot better than any damn BMW.  Dean frequently found himself clutching the keys tight when he was dealing with strong emotion or trying to center himself. He loved his Baby and she was a source of calm for him.

“What about Castiel? Dean, ‘you okay?” Charlie pulled her arms together across her chest as she waited for him to spill what she was sure would be a juicy secret. As his resident best friend, she was privvy to just about every dark or sordid detail of Dean’s life, and she had a feeling that he was enamored or infatuated with this boy. It wasn’t exactly unprecedented. She _knew_ Dean.

“I wanna help that fucker out.” Dean paused, his face turning troubled and pensive, and then his eyes widened as they always did when a light bulb popped on over his head. “Help me,” he urged, his suddenly-insistent gaze fixed on Charlie. Reaching out, he took hold of Charlie’s arm, squeezing.  “Your mom still have all those clothes she wanted to donate to Goodwill?”

The non sequitur had Charlie at a complete loss. Castiel? Unicorn rainbow poop? Goodwill? Football? Where on earth was the connection?

“Yeah? Why? What in the hell do you need that shit for?  Are you feeling OK?” The concerned note in Charlie’s usually-chipper voice only heightened as she stared at her best friend, fearing he might be delirious. Should she feel his forehead?

“I need the bags.  All of them! Oh, and makeup, get me lots of makeup!  I’m going to make a few phone calls tonight.  Can you meet me tonight at my place at about eight?  I have some planning to do, and you’ve gotta help me, please, don’t leave me hangin’ here.” He released his grip on Charlie’s arm and pushed past her to walk out of the locker room, leaving her standing in place, shell-shocked and baffled by her friend’s uncharacteristic actions.

“Really?” was the only audible reaction Charlie could muster at that point before she gathered her wits, growling to herself as she spurred into action and spun around on heel to storm off after him in consternation. “ _Dean!_ ” she called out after him, breaking into a sprint in an attempt to catch up.

 

* * *

 

At eight o’clock that evening, Charlie’s cute Volkswagen bug came sputtering to a halt in front of the weather-beaten two bedroom house.  Dean was sitting on the front porch, sipping a beer he had stolen from his father’s stash while Sammy stayed inside, reading up on some paper he had to write for his Freshman history class.  Back in his room, he had shed his flannel, leaving him in just his t-shirt, jeans, and ragged work boots. He tapped his foot against the wood floor of the front porch to the faint sound of Led Zeppelin’s “Whole Lotta Love” playing from inside through a screen door resting against an uneven frame.

Dean couldn’t help but smile when he saw Charlie pull up.  He had given her very specific instructions on what to do.  Upon extricating himself from the old lawn chair on the porch, he raced down the two rickety steps to the grassy front yard, crossing the short distance to the driveway which now housed Baby and Charlie's bug. Tipping back the beer bottle, he swallowed the remainder of its contents in one big gulp, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before belching.  He tossed the bottle into a trashcan at the end of the street near Charlie’s car.  

“Well, I got it all, but why are you doing this, Dean?  What if they kick you off the team?  Are Ash and Benny really going to follow through with this?” She was almost beside herself with worry for her friend but at the same time _incredibly_ intrigued.  This sort of demonstration was right up her alley, and Charlie loved the idea of being a rebel and carrying Dean’s idea through to fulfillment.

“They’ll do anything I tell ‘em to for the right amount of beer, I promise you.” After walking around to the back of her Volkswagen, Dean popped the latch of the trunk and lifted it up, grabbing two of the overstuffed bags to carry inside, leaving Charlie with the remaining one.  “Bring ‘em into the living room.  Dad won’t be home tonight, he’s over at Missouri’s.” With that, he headed toward the small house, leaving Charlie to hoist the single bag at her side and follow him in after slamming the hatch closed once more.  

“So, you’re gonna wear drag to school tomorrow, risk getting suspended and having the incident go on your permanent record, and then you are going to do what, exactly? What if you get kicked out?  This is your Senior year, Dean.  You might have to repeat next year if they suspend you long enough.”  Dean held the door open for Charlie to enter, then let it fall closed with a loud _whack_ as it bounced off of the frame. After bringing both bags further into the living room, he cracked a grin and sat down on the threadbare couch before reaching into the cooler next to it to grab two beers, one of which he tossed to her.

“I’ll have a new friend, that I can guarantee you.” Winking, he cracked the bottle open with one strong twist of his hand and tossed the resultant cap onto the table before tipping the bottle to knock back a long draft of alcohol. There were few things in this world Dean loved more than a nice cold one after practice, and good friends to share it with.  


	3. Dude Looks Like a Lady

Castiel sifted through an unsorted pile of clean clothing consisting of black shirts ranging from brand new to frayed and threadbare, jeans with rips, tears, and patches, and even a number of articles of clothing that had been handpicked and designed by the Big Boy himself. Dimmu Borgir blared from oversized speakers, filling the messy room with violent sound at only half past six in the morning. The room was dark, walls painted black and lined with tapestries and posters alluding to black metal, hard drugs, and nude women, with plenty of satanic imagery mixed in for good measure.

“What are you looking for, Cassie?” a silken voice called out from the bathroom doorway behind Castiel.  Lucifer leaned against the frame with his right arm crossed loosely over his bare chest, the fingers of his left hand grasping the dwindling remnants of a blunt.  He brought the shortened blunt to his lips and pulled hard, the tip glowing orange in the darkened lighting, before lazily exhaling a plume of white smoke, his nostrils flaring like a snake's.

“Clothes,” Castiel said nonchalantly.  He lifted a shirt which was emblazoned with a dark rendering of Baphomet and held it against his chest, shifting his body weight to consider his appearance in the mirror on the wall over the dresser.  “What size do you wear, anyway?” Lucifer was a bit taller and more filled out than Castiel was. With a lazy grace, Lucifer walked the short distance from the bathroom to his brother, halting beside him in front of the mirror to look appraisingly at his reflection.

“Too big for you. Why do you want to wear my clothes anyway?  This isn’t one of those idolization situations, is it? Cause I can promise you that dressing like me won’t give you my mentality.” He chuckled, then took another drag from the roach between his fingers, inhaling until he felt a familiar burn between the pads of his thumb and forefinger.  

“Whatever. I have to dress like a ‘man’ and Gabriel is too boring,” Castiel said, his words trailing off as he settled on one of Lucifer’s shirts and a ragged pair of jeans, snatching them out of the pile. “I will wash these later and return them to their pile tomorrow, I promise, Luci.  Consider this payback for getting me into this mess.” Castiel smirked, glancing back at his brother as he made his way out of his room to get ready for school.  He wasn’t going to be wearing makeup and he didn’t have to spend time matching and color coordinating his clothes, so he had chosen to sleep in for an extra half hour that morning.

“Touché, Cassie.  Touché.” Lucifer ground the stub of burning paper into an ashtray on his dresser to smother the last smoldering embers keeping it alive and nodded his head while Castiel left.  He frequently wondered exactly what went through his baby brother’s head on a day to day basis and what motivated him to do and say what he did. Castiel’s motives and intentions were oftentimes indecipherable, but if there was  _ anyone _ who could possible understand that kid, it would be his big brother Lucifer. 

 

* * *

“Cassie! Finish tuckin’ your dick in your panties and let’s go already! School starts in twenty minutes!”  Gabriel called down the hallway in the direction of Castiel’s room.  Because their rooms were at opposite ends of the hallway and Castiel’s room was essentially out of his way, he rarely put in the effort to actually make the trek to his little brother’s room. He strode down the stairs with his messenger bag striking his thigh with every step and hurried out the door to the outside, only to jump at the sight of his brother already waiting for him.

“Cas—?” Gabriel questioned, a bit thrown off track.  Castiel turned to look at his brother from the side, smiling, and Gabriel’s eyes bugged out of his head at the way his brother was dressed that morning. Black kohl lined his eyes and his hair was a disorganized mess, his jeans were ragged and would have fallen from his waist if not for the studded belt holding them up, and he was wearing a loose, faded black shirt with a large sketch of Baphomet stamped on the front. The clothes were threadbare in some places and had holes that had definitely not been manufactured in others.

Gabriel’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He had expected Castiel to wear something feminine as per his usual style of dress—not as dramatically feminine as the pink unicorn shirt from the previous day, but definitely more organized and put together than this uncharacteristic display of  _ No Fucks Given _ . His brother had a thing for fashion, though his kind of fashion was off-beat and far from mainstream. Gabriel was sure he must have just stepped into an alternate reality.

“So why the sudden change of attire?  Did I miss Spirit Week memos or something?” His mind scrambled to figure out what was going on without informing Castiel he looked like an outright douche like their older brother Lucifer.   _ Wait a second _ . . . wasn’t that Lucifer’s shirt?

“They said I was too distracting in pink, and I have a test today that I refuse to miss.  So let’s go, please.” Castiel turned to head toward the Prius, acting as if it were just another Tuesday.  Essentially rendered speechless, Gabriel followed his brother to the car and stumbled to the driver’s side as if in a daze, fumbling for the key fob. When he got his hand around the small piece of plastic and pressed the button to unlock the car, the flashy vehicle beeped its agreement with Gabriel’s unease.

“OK, whatever you say man.  You do you.  But you do understand that when I told you to be yourself I didn’t mean be Luci, right?” Gabriel laughed, trying to use humor to get to the bottom of why Castiel would pick the most obnoxious of all his brothers to dress like.

Castiel slid into the passenger seat next to Gabriel, tugging the seat belt across his chest and snapping it into place. “You’re too boring for my taste, Raphael isn’t home, Michael is in college and oh, well, I guess that leaves Luci.  Should I have raided Dad’s closet instead?” His face was contorted into a frown, mirroring the snappish quality that had started to color his voice. The truth was that Castiel did not particularly care what Gabriel, Lucifer, or anyone else, including Mr. Rollins himself, thought about what he was wearing. He had no doubt he would probably be picked on again regardless of whether he was dressed in baby pink and unicorn shit or his older brother’s satanic, oversized clothes. This wasn’t about doing what was expected of him; it was about doing what he wanted to do.

 

* * *

Mr. Rollins was sitting behind his desk as usual at the start of class as he filed notes from a previous class into the computer and handled a phone call with the head of the English department. Word of what had transpired the previous day had already began to run its course through the hallways and classrooms and had even found its way into the staff rumor mill. Mr. Rollins had been questioned quite a few times about what happened, in part because of Mrs. Freely personally going to the principal to question the school’s dress code regulations and what constituted legitimate teacher intervention in cases when dress code violations did occur.  


Just as any morning in Mr. Rollins’ English class, the sounds of side chatter, laughter, and the tapping of cell phone keys filled the room. Some of the students were goofing off, others were frantically trying to finish up their homework from the night before or trying to catch up on sleep. A few were even brave enough to discuss the previous day's events in hushed tones at risk of drawing Mr. Rollins’s ire.

Castiel and Gabriel arrived at the school with only about five minutes to scuffle to their classes, which agitated Gabriel greatly because he had no time to socialize or flirt before class. Unlike his brother, Castiel was in no hurry to start the day, pacing himself so that he would be just fast enough to avoid tardiness but also slow enough to not show any semblance of eagerness to be present.

Upon reaching the entrance to his English classroom, he let a small exhale, breath shuddering through his slightly parted, chapped lips, then pulled the door open to enter.  He wasn’t afraid; he was angry. Very few things frightened Castiel, and while Mr. Rollins had failed in scaring him into submission, he had succeeded in igniting the full force of his anger. Castiel released the door handle, letting the steel door slam behind him and clang loudly, the sound splitting through the low hum of conversation as he scuffled to his assigned seat at the far end of the classroom.  With his entrance, the side conversations fell silent as the other students took in the new and “improved” Castiel.  

Voice low, Hannah leaned in from the desk behind him, confusion written in the lines of her face.  “Castiel? Are those Lucifer's clothes?” she hissed quietly.  Hannah knew Castiel rather well; they had become friends during Castiel’s sophomore year of high school, and had not separated since. She had also made the acquaintance of his brothers over the course of the many late nights she had spent at his house. While Lucifer wasn't exactly her favorite of all the Shurley-Novak brothers, she had recognized his distinctive wardrobe instantly. 

“Yes,” Castiel said as he set his bag onto the floor by the leg to his chair and rifled through it. He dragged his notebook and the class novel out onto his desk and flipped to the notes he had the previous day before being thrown out of class. “Don’t ask, Hannah. I just want to get this class over with for the day, then I will change.” The assurance was a lie. He had not cared enough about his new look to bring a change of clothing with him to school.

Groaning softly, Hannah returned to her work, putting her line of inquiry on hold for now. If there was one thing Hannah knew about Castiel, it was when he had chosen to lie in favor of shutting her up. Castiel rarely caved to pressure, and his own patented brand of logic was always at work when his actions seemed out of character as they did now.

When the bell rang for class to start, seven seats were empty. This was unusual in itself–classes were rarely so empty except shortly before long vacations or during an outbreak of swine flu–but it was made even stranger by the fact that all seven of those seats happened to belong to members of the varsity football team. Even the football captain himself was missing. While Castiel didn't pay any mind to the glaring lack of students in that corner of the room, Mr. Rollins took notice immediately.

“Does anyone know if there is a football related event going on this morning?” Mr. Rollins leaned against his desk, gazing at his students from behind his computer screen.  Not a single student responded to his query, and he cleared his throat before reiterating his question in a way that made his intention more apparent.  “Does anyone know why Dean, Ash, Benny, or Garth aren’t in class?  What about Josh, Ezra, or Mark?” Once again, the room remained silent. Frustrated, Mr. Rollins turned back to his computer to mark his missing students absent. He hated grading makeup assignments.

At Mr. Rollins questioning, Castiel glanced up and looked around the room, noting that none of the football players were in class.  He usually paid no mind to the jocks or sports in general, but this was rather odd. Just as Castiel began to puzzle over the mystery of the missing football players, the door to the classroom swung backwards on its hinges.

The captain of the football team, Dean Winchester, and six other members of the team filed into the classroom. Castiel’s eyes focused in on Dean Winchester.  Even though all of seven boys had just walked into the room, the only one that Castiel found himself drawn to and unable to look away from was him.

Dean looked intently into the corner of the classroom where Castiel had sat the day before and cleared his throat and locked eyes with Castiel when he found him there. A perfect, pretty-boy smirk cracked across his crimson stained lips.  

Swallowing hard, Castiel suddenly felt as if his mouth were filled with cotton. His throat was as dry as sandpaper and he couldn’t breathe for a few thudding heartbeats.  The whispers and activity in the room were swallowed by the sound of blood rushing in his ears as his focus narrowed to Dean. All Castiel could hear over his own heartbeat was the clang of the metal bangles on Dean's wrists.  

Castiel's eyes passed over Dean from bottom to top in slow motion, essentially checking him out despite the lack of Castiel's conscious approval of the act. Baby pink well-worn chucks tied only halfway and then folded over at the ankle covered his feet. Black pantyhose disguised hairy legs under a frayed denim skirt that hugged his ass so damn perfectly. A tight red leather jacket that accented his waist, allowing a loose white blouse with a plunging neckline to peek through. Nails coated bubblegum pink, crimson-painted lips and rosy cheeks, foundation covering his usual smattering of freckles and smoothing out his freshly-shaven face. Deep purple eyeshadow bordered by dark, winged eyeliner, enhancing his green eyes and making them pop even from Castiel's distance. Those sparkling eyes once again met Castiel’s deep blue gaze and he could feel himself flush from head to toe.  Though it was fall and the weather was seasonably cool, Castiel was certain the temperature of the room had suddenly risen by twenty degrees.  

“Mr. Winchester! What exactly is the meaning of this?” Mr. Rollins had jerked into action the moment the boys had walked in, standing tall at the front of the room, his arms crossed over his chest as he demanded answers from the leader of the boys. Castile's attention wavered from Dean as he took in the situation that was quickly escalating. He cleared his throat, fumbling with the pen in his hand.  

From the desk next to Castiel, Hannah stared at her friend, noticing how his ears and neck had turned a violent shade of red in only a matter of seconds. She recognized all too well the look on his face as he stared at Dean. Oh boy.

“I’m sorry?” Dean questioned the teacher without an ounce of concern or apology in his voice as he and the rest of the group took their seats.

“What are you boys up to, Mr. Winchester?  I wasn’t aware of any spirit days or  _ trends _ going on with the Football team dressing,” he trailed off, his tone derisive, and motioned vaguely toward all of them.  The other six boys were dressed up in women’s clothing as well, only they hadn’t put quite as much effort into it as Dean had. The clothing they had worn was simply thrown over their shirts and jeans or running shorts.

Though Castiel tried to keep his attention on reading ahead in the assigned novel, he simply couldn't focus.  Silently, he redirected his attention to the corner of the room where the football players sat wearing mismatched feminine clothing.  He blushed a little at the thought.  What on earth was going on? Castiel noticed that Dean was staring directly at him from the other side of the room, his gaze unfaltering.  

Castiel flushed and looked away quickly, trying to seem interested in gathering up and reordering his notes. He couldn’t help but glance back one more time to verify that Dean still hadn’t looked away.  Seeing this, Castiel’s lips quirked into a shy smile before he shook himself to dismiss the illusion that Dean might be interested in him.  He and Dean had never so much as held a simple conversation in the past, and now the man looked to be enamored with him. Surely this all had to be some sort of cruel joke, a dig at how ridiculously Castiel had been dressed the day before.  

“Nope, no spirit days. We decided it was high time to, ah, challenge the dress code, if you will.”  Dean had challenged the teacher’s leading, authoritative question. Much to Castiel’s surprise, Mr. Rollins stopped short before biting his words and allowed Dean’s jab to go without retaliation.  Everyone in the class was silent, and Castiel sat, staring at Mr. Rollins as if he were an alien. Why was it that if Castiel wore a pink, gaudy shirt to class, he got a day of in-school suspension, but if Dean Winchester, star football player and captain of the football team, showed up to class looking like the racy 80s version of Madonna, he was let off the hook? 

Frustration bubbled in Castiel’s chest and he shifted his gaze back toward Dean, who was glaring at Mr. Rollins. After a moment, Mr. Rollins yielded to Dean’s nonverbal challenge and changed the subject. Mr. Rollins huffed, his face displaying for the entire class to see just how discomfited  he was by the whole situation, but he let the boys sit and continued class as normal, not wanting to send most of the football team to the office. He was already in hot water for sending just a single student to the principal's office and he didn't want to see the response if he punished the school's most beloved students. “Please pass your homework forward and turn to page 273.”

As the class burst into a flurry of movement and hushed whispers, Dean caught Castiel’s gaze, smiling at him through a mask of makeup. Castiel looked down at his homework before passing it forward, feeling shy and at a loss. He was sure his face was red; his heart was thundering in his chest and his face felt incredibly warm. He shook his head in a vain attempt to clear it. How awful was it that he had been singled out the day before only for seven football players to waltz in to make a statement, doing just what he had except even more brazenly, and get a free pass? 

Castiel was infuriated by Mr. Rollins’s behavior, but he found himself much more concerned with the pretty boy in drag at the back of the room who seemed to be infatuated with him.

It was going to be a long class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Circumstances permitting, we will be adding new chapters every Sunday evening until the story is complete.


	4. Lunchtime Flirtations

English had passed in an excruciating chorus of turning pages and hushed whispers, and that dreaded drudgery was followed by two more class periods of the same. Dean wasn’t exactly _used_ to his clothes hugging each plane and curve of his body, so after sitting through three full classes in a tight skirt and stockings, he was relieved to have the chance to get up and move around when his class broke for lunch.

His football locker housed a change of clothing in the form of some gym shorts and a faded t-shirt for conditioning that afternoon. Dean could easily slip over to the sports annex during lunch and change into those clothes and relieve himself of his many layers of feminine apparel, but Dean found that he was reluctant to do so. The five minute transition between classes hadn’t deterred Benny, Ash, and the rest of the boys from shedding the women’s clothing as soon as English class had ended and scrubbing the evidence off their faces before foisting all the clothes off to Charlie in the hall. Unlike his teammates, Dean had chosen to stick with his attire for the rest of the day no matter how uncomfortable wearing it was.

The lunch room was filled with jostling teenagers, but Dean had no trouble locating Charlie’s fiery red hair in the crowd. He immediately attached himself to her and let her drag him into the lunch line and bombard him with questions about what had happened during Mr. Rollins’s class earlier that day. “So, he just let you carry on through class like nothing had happened? But Castiel got kicked just for wearing a unicorn shirt? What a douche!” She stomped through the lunch line, grabbing slices of pizza and small bottles of chocolate milk before slapping them down on both of their trays. Few things could bring Charlie’s usual bubbly demeanor to a boil, but self-righteous bigots definitely made the list. “I never liked that guy, but he’s damn lucky I wasn’t in that class with you guys!”

“Pretty much. I haven’t seen him since class—Castiel, I mean. I don’t really know much about him, do you?” Dean was determined to learn more about this kid and locate him in the unending sea of students. Something about him, maybe the way he blushed in class or his demeanor, made Dean feel as if Castiel were a person he needed in his life, even though he hadn’t known he had such a need until he unofficially met him in English class.

Charlie looked down at her tray, frowning in concentration. “Just that he’s quiet and rich, apparently. Never gets in trouble. I don’t know, Dean, what do you want to know? I don’t really know him.” She looked back up at Dean, her lips quirking into a smile. “Maybe _you_ should go find him and ask him yourself, y’know, get to know him. I heard how you talked about him! You dig him, don’t you?” Charlie was usually dead on when it came to her friend’s love lifes; she could suss out romantic attraction from a mile out.

“Good idea,” Dean said before handing the cashier his low income meal voucher and walking out into the main room of the cafeteria. He scanned the room, his eyes darting from table looking for a glimpse of untidy black hair, tanned skin, and black shirts emblazoned with Satanic imagery. He wasn’t having much luck picking him out of the crowd of several hundred students. Black was the most frequent color choice for teenage angst, and today, there wasn’t any pink glitter incorporated into Castiel’s outfit to make him stand out fom the crowd.

“He’s at the table closest to the main doors.” Charlie had pushed her way toward Dean as he stood considering his next course of action, their reduced distance making it easier for him to hear her voice over the loud rumble of hundreds of competing voices. When Dean’s only reaction was a look of incomprehension that overtook his face, she pointed in the direction of Castiel’s table. With Dean’s brain had turned to mush thinking about Castiel, a more hands on approach was needed to keep him on track. Charlie snickered, giving Dean a push toward that side of the cafeteria. “He sits there every day, so make it known and go get him, Batboy.” She grinned, nudging Dean with her elbow to encourage him to walk over toward Castiel. Charlie was used to Dean flirting and having short-lived flings and even a few actual relationships here and there, but seeing him suddenly so infatuated with someone that he was practically falling over his own feet was something that she had never seen before and she was determined to use this new side of Dean as an excuse to get in as much goodnatured ribbing as possible.

“Batboy?” Bemusement and curiosity mingled on Dean’s face in response to the sudden nickname. “The hell, Char?”

“Shh, just go get your Robin and tell me about it later.” Laughingly, Charlie leaned in and patted Dean on the back before scurrying off to another side of the cafeteria to hang out with her gamer friends, leaving Dean standing alone next to a tea dispenser. He took a deep, leveling breath before walking in the direction of the boy who had captured his attention so totally for the last two days.

 

* * *

 

When the first few class periods of the day progressed without anyone taunting him or calling him out for his new choice of attire, Castiel breathed a sigh of relief. The show he had witnessed in English class had been rather amusing but he found that the experience had only served to increase his already high level of agitation even further. Why was it that when the football team decided to have a veritable drag show, class went on as if nothing at all had happened, but when he, a virtual nobody, wore just a pink shirt and denim skirt, he got in-school suspension?

Thankfully, Castiel had the earliest lunch period of the day, so his break came early. Hannah had been riding his ass about his sudden change in attire and how unfair it was that Dean and his crew had gotten away with their antics while Castiel had not. Her endless ranting about the situation made Castiel feel as if she had coopted his position as victim when she should have been listening to his own rants. He stewed on his frustrations, biting into his hamburger with an unnecessary amount of force.

Castiel was completely oblivious to the hubbub of the cafeteria as he grumbled internally about pretty boy football captains, bigoted English teachers, and selfish friends. He tapped the tray with a hardened, over-salted fry and tried to move his focus from the fervor of the last few days to the hamburger in his hands. His eyes didn’t shift from his food for a few long moments until a canvas bag dropped out of seemingly nowhere onto the table in front of Castiel and made him jump out of his skin.

Startled, Castiel looked up, and instantly his mouth fell open into an unattractive expression of shock and disbelief, his hands frozen around the remains of his hamburger, which was oozing stray juices onto the lunch tray in front of him. Dean Winchester, in the flesh, was standing in front of him, still in the feminine clothes and makeup from earlier that day. The boy casually fell onto the stool immediately next to Castiel, pushing his bag out of the way to place his own lunch tray on the table.

The rest of the table was mostly empty, but Dean had obviously felt the need to jump into his bubble. “What the fuck?” Castiel demanded, jumping halfway out of his chair and putting a small amount of space between himself and Dean. He attempted to flash angry eyes in the intruder’s direction, but found he couldn’t keep up a glare. Instead, the corners of his lips started to turn up into a smile before his mouth split fully into a grin that he had to turn away and clear his throat to hide.

“That wasn’t the kind of greeting I’d hoped for,” Dean said, a matching grin appearing across his pretty, stupid face. “Maybe something more along the lines of “Hello, Dean” or “Thanks for standing up for me” or even a bitchy “that seat is taken” would have sufficed.”

Castiel tried to keep his eyes focused straight in front of him, pointedly _not_ looking at Dean Winchester, but his fiery red face belied his actual emotions. Keeping _anything_ straight around Dean Winchester was difficult enough.

“Hello, Dean. Thank you for defending my honor even though you don’t know me from any bimbo you’ve flirted with the school over. Also, that seat is taken.” Castiel was smiling but telling Dean off, no matter how tongue-in-cheek, left him feeling more relaxed and at ease. He finally allowed his eyes to shift over to look at Dean, shifting in his seat so that his was resting his elbow on the table and leaning into his palm. Nervously, his other hand came up to cover the back of his neck, as if he were trying to hide the blush burning deep under his skin.

Dean’s expression was one of pure awe. He hadn’t been expecting such a mouthy retort or for Castiel to use all of his snarky examples in such an adorably aggressive manner. Shaking his head with a chuckle, he scooped up his own burger from his tray and took a huge bite, his crimson-stained lips stretching to accommodate the action.

“I can't believe you’re still wearing that Madonna reject crap.” Castiel mused, beginning to laugh even as he slathered a fry with ketchup and shoved it in his mouth. Dean had certainly left an impression on Castiel whether he liked it or not. It was cute.

“Hey, Madonna is hot! And I think I happen to look rather sexy in pantyhose.”  Dean winked, his attention on Castiel so fully that when he tried to grab his drink of his tray, he knocked the bottle over and it began to roll across the table. His quick athletic reflexes had Dean reflexively shooting up from his seat and reaching across the table to catch the chocolate milk bottle before it hit the floor.  The motion had Dean bent fully across the table, his short miniskirt riding up against his nylon pantyhose and exposing his pink satin panties below. Dean flushed, the sudden exposure to cool air alerting him to what had just happened, and he righted himself, both hands coming down to tug the skirt back in place before sitting in his stool.

Castiel gave a strangled cough, having seen exactly what Dean was wearing under his skirt. In his rush, Dean hadn’t even managed to fully correct the issue at hand—bending over the table had caused his panties to become exposed from below, but tugging his skirt down had revealed a sliver of pink fabric, wholly unprotected by the slight disguising factor of his transparent panthyhose, above the denim. His own face flushed brightly pink over its usual slight tan as he felt a familiar throb grow insistent between his thighs. Cursing under his breath, he crossed his legs, desperately trying to hide the growing bulge in his jeans before the cute boy in front of him noticed.

“No need for apologies; the color pink suits your complexion.” Castiel attempted a smirk, but the temperature of his face and neck only seemed to be rising even as he tried to will away the evidence of his attraction and his embarrassment at getting a hard on in the middle of the cafeteria. In a vain attempt to distract Dean from his arousal, Castiel suddenly became very focused on his abandoned burger. He took a sloppy bite and moaned softly as if the burger tasted delicious. In truth, even with Castiel’s love of all things beef, the school’s burgers were more than a bit underwhelming.

As he wiped the juices off his face, he noticed that Dean was definitely staring at him. “What?” he said, mouth full as he licked a bit of wayward mustard off of his thumb.

“I dunno man, just somethin’ about you that I can’t stop looking at.”  He smirked before rubbing at one of his eyes, which made a huge mess of his makeup.

“If you’re going to wear makeup, at least take care of it,” Castiel remarked at the sight of Dean smearing his eye makeup. Licking his thumb, he reached out to clean up any mess, then slowly stroked the pad of his thumb over Dean’s eyebrow, smoothing errant hairs into place. The skin contact from this simple act had his stomach filling with butterflies and he blushed darker, dropping his hand quickly before looking appraisingly at his work. The makeup was already much improved. “Did you raid your mother’s makeup collection and have her apply it for you?” He was curious where Dean had gotten the supplies for his outfit. It couldn’t be his own wardrobe, right?

Dean’s smile turned a bit sour around the edges at the accidental reminder that his own mother had passed away years ago, but he kept his expression playful, not wanting to bring down the tone of the conversation. “I’m not telling,” he teased. “So who are you, Castiel?  What makes wear pink, glittery, unicorn poop shirts?”

“I am who I am.  There’s no reason to hide it.” A renewed blush belied his calm words. What was wrong with him? There had to be an unscrupulous reason for the captain of the football team to wear drag to school and sit next to him to eat a burger. He had to be mocking him or using what had happened to him the day before to advance his own agenda in some way.

“Why are you really here? You do not know me.” His brows furrowed, some anger starting to come to the surface at the thought that Dean was trying to make fun of him. “You just took pity on me, probably to make yourself out to be a savior and win the adoration of the girls of the school. You can get away with anything and you use your status to your advantage.”

Dean frowned. Castiel had gone from happy and even flirtatious to cold and accusatory, but his blush was still apparent. Removing one hand from his burger, Dean reached out to touch Castiel’s chin, imploring him to look him directly in the eyes. “Hey now, don’t get angry at me. I didn’t do any of it to piss you off or make fun of you, I did it to show Mr. Rollins that he ain’t shit.” He stared at him intensely for a moment before dropping his hand, allowing it to come to rest in his lap. “I wanted him to know he can’t control anyone like that.” He quickly lost his serious demeanor, a smirk replacing his previous intensity. “You’re cute when you get worked up like that.”

“You came over here to tell me you think I’m cute?” Castiel found his mind straying to the sight of those panties, how nice Dean’s legs looked under the skirt, and how pretty Dean’s face was. He forgot how to breathe for a moment, staring blankly at his food and absently shoving another fry into his mouth. Lucifer’s jeans were going to be wrecked by the time he got home.

“No, that part just happened.”  Dean shrugged. “Why don’t you come hang out with me tonight? My dad’ll be out of town so it’ll just be me and my bookish kid brother. We could watch movies or,” he paused, another grin overtaking his face as he tried to ease Castiel’s nerves. “—Maybe have a fashion show on the runway?”

“Come over? To your house?” Castiel had never been asked to hang out by a boy as cute as Dean before, and he shifted uncomfortably, trying to seem as if he wasn’t as nervous as he really was. “I have an important test tomorrow that I need to study for.” Anyone that knew Castiel would have been able to spot his lie immediately. Luckily, Dean was not familiar with his tells. Yet. (He hoped it would he would yet know him that well.)

“Oh, okay.” Dean glanced down at his tray, suddenly a little less self-assured. “Let me know, then. We could study or something.” He seemed genuinely interested in having him come over, and Castiel found himself racing do undo the damage.

He reached for his messenger bag, pulling out a worn notebook and a leaking pen. “Write down your address,” he said, pushing the items towards Dean. “I’ll come over at about seven thirty, does that work?” He waited for him to jot down his address, and once he had, he took back the pen and shoved his notebook back into his bag, gripping the strap so he could move on to his next class.

“Seven thirty is great.  You like pizza?” Dean grabbed his own bag, throwing it over his shoulder and standing up. He had an engineering class to get to.

“Pizza is delicious. No vegetables, though.” Castiel replied, standing after Dean.  He was completely dumbfounded as to why he gave in to Dean’s offer, but something made him feel like he would completely regret it if he did not.  Pulling one of his books from his bag, he placed it in front of his lap to hide the remaining bulge from public eye, planning to carry said book to his next class.  

“See you at seven!” Dean’s lips split into his widest smile yet and he walked away to do the mundane task of disposing his lunch tray. He was a bit relieved Castiel had accepted his offer of pizza, because he could get two medium pizzas from Little Caesars to feed his beanpole brother and both of them for ten dollars. Anything else would just be too expensive, but he didn’t want Castiel to judge him for his lack of money, especially now that Charlie had informed him that he was wealthy. On his way out of the lunchroom, he waved at Castiel, who was still sitting in the same spot as before.

Castiel waved back and made the trek all the way to his Calculus class before the realization of what all of this meant hit him. Unless something important had gotten lost in translation, Dean Winchester had just asked him on a date and he had accepted. Fumbling, he extricated his cellphone from his pocket and shot Lucifer a text messaged, followed by Gabe and then Hannah. _I was just asked on a date. I think. Help me._ After shoving the phone back in his pocket, he dropped his books on the table without consideration for how much sound it would make and buried his burning face in his arms.

 

* * *

 

Dean couldn’t help but smile as he made his way through the lunchroom, his eyes tracking Castiel even as his form blurred and shrank and then flickered into nonexistence as Dean got too far away to see him. A very chipper Charlie caught up with him just as he exited through the backdoor of the cafeteria to join him on his way to the gymnasium for weight training and conditioning and to grill him for all the juicy details. She threw her arm around his shoulders (or rather, attempted to, seeing as he had a full eight inches of height on her) and prodded him for information.

“So how’d it go, Batboy?” From Dean’s ecstatic expression coupled with the fact that Castiel hadn’t stormed out of the cafeteria, Charlie could surmise that must have gone pretty damn well, but she wanted to hear _exactly_ how well it had gone so she could celebrate for her friend and tease him accordingly.

“Enough with the Batboy already!” He glared down at his friend playfully before moving in to kiss her on the head. “He’s coming over to my place at seven thirty tonight, thanks for making me go over and talk to him. I’d have to sit at home alone listening to Sam go on and on about some dead English guy or something if you hadn’t,” Dean chucked, shaking his head. He loved Sammy more than anything, but the kid was disgustingly into school and parroting back facts Dean didn’t care to know. But hey, that’s why the kid was the brains of the family and would probably end up going to Princeton or Stanford or some other big name school.

“Go you!”  Charlie playfully slugged Dean’s bicep, grinning wildly. “You got any plans, Casanova?” She poked him in the side, almost expecting Dean to try to turn this into just another hookup even though he was obviously taken with the boy.

“Pizza.” Just as he started elaborating on how his lunchtime interaction with Castiel had gone, the warning bell rang, and he cut himself short, not wanting to make their coach angry this early in the day by being late. “Catch you later, Char!” He hugged Charlie quickly and jogged his way toward the boys’ locker room, where he changed his clothes on autopilot, more intent on thinking through his plans for that evening than getting ready to do laps on the track.


	5. A Date??

_ “Shit!  SHIT SHIT SHIT!”  _  Castiel paced back and forth in the Boy’s bathroom after lunch.  Gabriel had received his text, and was on his way.  His class was on the other side of the campus, but he booked it because he had a feeling his brother needed him more than he would let on.  

 

**Where the fuck are you, Gabe?**

 

Castiel hastily texted his brother as he waited.  He had broken out into a sweat during the brisk walk from lunch to the restroom.  The issue was not that Castiel had been asked out on what he assumed was a date, the issue was the fact that the head of the football team had so nonchalantly invited him over to his  _ house _ for pizza and America’s Next Top Model to be put on in his living room.   _ Dean Winchester asked him out on a date. _

The door burst open to the restroom, and Castiel jumped out of his skin.  

“Cas? You ok? What’s wrong?  Tell me what happened!” Gabriel asked Castiel as he advanced onto his brother.  Castiel gripped Gabriel by his shirt and swung the door open to the larger handicap stall, then shoved Gabriel inside.  Quickly, Castiel joined him and fumbled with the half broken latch to lock the door.  “Cas, calm down brother, I’m here, let’s talk this out,” Gabriel pleaded, reaching out to take Castiel by the forearms.  He was almost afraid he was about to have a panic attack, and he was not prepared for such a thing since Castiel never had one before. 

“I’m fine, just…” Castiel ripped his arms out of Gabriel’s reach and leaned in to whisper in case anyone should walk in, like oh say,  _ Dean. _  “I was at lunch, and Dean Winchester slammed himself down on the chair next to me.  He was acting all chum–” Castiel was cut off by the look of a very confused Gabriel. 

“Wait, what?  Dean Winchester?  Like…  _ the  _ Dean Winchester?  Head of the–” Gabriel questioned Castiel, being cut off himself by Castiel waving a hand.

“YES,  _ THE Dean Winchester!”  _ Castiel then became a bit frustrated and his demeanor changed from a spazz to being angry.  “Listen to me!” He added in a demanding tone, still whispering.  Gabriel folded his arms and motioned for Castiel to continue without saying another word.  “Ok so, he sat down, started to talk to me like I was one of his… friends, or something I dunno…” he shook his head, “I poked at him for still being dressed like a Madonna reject, you know I’m sure you’ve heard by now what he and his football buddies did in class.” Castiel rolled his eyes, if anyone knew anything that was going on in this school, it was Gabriel Shurley. 

Gabriel tried hard to hold in a giggle.  It was actually rather cute to see his brother so worked up, over a  _ boy. _

“So,” Castiel continued, pausing a moment as he recalled seeing Dean lean over the table, unknowingly flashing the pink satiny panties under his skirt.  Castiel’s face flushed for a moment as his groin stirred again.  No, not in front of Gabriel.  He turned away from Gabriel and pushed his hand up into his hair, hiding the other one slipping down to grip Lucifer’s jeans tight in his fist, talking his freshly growing hardon down.  “He uh…” Castiel cleared his throat, then quickly whispered to himself under his breath, “Thinkaboutdeadanimalsandbloodandandnakedwomen… bettywhiteinbednakednakedwomennakedwomen!” Castiel’s hand slid free of his pants, playing it off as needing to adjust himself, then swallowed the lump in his throat.  Naked women was a quick way to make him lose a hardon.

“Dude, what the hell has gotten into you, bro?” Gabriel asked Castiel as he watched his awkward behaviour.  This was not Castiel’s typical demeanor, he was usually the numb, calm, cool and collected of the five brothers.  Well, until you pissed him off, that is.  

“I’m just, I’m fine, don’t worry about it.” Castiel cleared his throat and turned to face Gabriel, but was not able to look him in the eye for the moment with his red cheeks.  “He… invited me over for pizza.  At his house.” Cas straightened his Baphomet shirt out under his bag strap nervously.  “Tonight.”

“And…?” Gabriel prodded.  He knew there had to be more to it.  Maybe Netflix and chill… Maybe the parents are out of town so they would have the house to themselves to get it on. 

“And I said yes.” Castiel quickly replied, walking over to the mirror over the sink, straightening his messy hair, then ruffling his hand through it as he remembered the point today was to keep it unkempt. 

“So, that’s it?  You will be with Dean Winchester, the most  _ popular _ boy in the school – whom has not been officially confirmed as bisexual just yet, mind you – at  _ his house _ with pizza… all alone I hope?” Gabriel chuckled and rubbed his hands together.  “This is gold.” 

“Calm down, Gabe!” Castiel hastily warned him, looking through the crack in the stalls to ensure he had not missed anyone entering.  “It’s not quite like that.  He has a little brother.” Castiel opened his bag, fishing around for the notebook that held the address.  Once found, he ripped it from the spiral bind and crumpled the paper, shoving it into Gabriel’s hands. 

“Ok, so, how… little is this, brother?” Gabriel inquired, taking the paper from his brother.  Opening it, he noticed it was an address.  Naturally, Gabriel would be the one to take Cinderella to her ball. 

“Old enough to do science papers? I have no idea.  Get that shit out of your head!” Castiel pointed in a stern tone.  He knew what Gabriel was digging at, and being a virgin,  _ sex  _ was the last thing on Castiel’s mind tonight.  “We’re just gunna eat pizza and hangout I guess.  He wants to … nevermind, anyways, can you get me there tonight at seven thirty? Fuck, what am I gunna wear…” Castiel slapped both hands onto the top of his head and closed his eyes, puffing his cheeks as he released a heavy sigh of hot air through his pursed lips slowly in disbelief.  He was  _ actually  _ looking forward to the date, but he would not admit that to Gabriel.  Not right now. 

“Jeeze Cas, take all the fun out of it.  Just promise me to keep your mind open.  Sometimes good things happen when we least expect them to.” He winked, then walked over to pull his brother into a half-hug, kissing him on the forehead.  “Be ready tonight at seven, we’ll swing by and pick you up some condoms on the way.  I’m all out, else I would loan you a couple.” Gabriel released his brother and began walking out of the bathroom stall.  

“Condoms? GABE! I told you NO!” Castiel angrily shouted out behind his brother, but Gabriel was whistling a tune and had already exited the restroom at that point.  “God DAMNIT!”  Castiel glanced back into the mirror, staring at himself for a moment.  “I will NOT be one of his cheap whores!” he threateningly warned himself, glaring at his own reflection with a squint.  Sighing heavily, he rolled his eyes and turned on foot to exit the restroom as well.  He was ten minutes late for the next class, but that was okay because he was completely done with caring for the day… at least until seven thirty.   
  


* * *

 

 

**‘Got plans tonight, ordering pizza.  Friend coming over, don’t be a bitch.’**

 

Dean shot Sammy a text message to warn him of his plans for the night.  Sammy knew their father was out of town, and as per usual, Dean would be up to  _ something _ .  Dean sat down on the bench in front of his locker before football practice.  His attire had already transitioned from a painted whore in pink panties to that of an athlete in a pair of breezy shorts and a white t-shirt. He stuffed his cell phone into his bag, then leaned forth, running his hands through his hair casually, thinking about the meet-up with Castiel later. 

Dean was known for bringing the ladies over.  John Winchester always entrusted Dean to watch over his brother Sammy, and sometimes that meant that Dean was put under undue amounts of stress in which he had to do something to relax, and more than often that was to get his rocks off in some silly girl who thought he had a pretty smile.  Sammy was probably expecting just that tonight.  Dean, however, had different plans tonight.  For some reason, sex was not the first thing on his agenda.  Sure, Castiel was a smokin’ fine guy, but there was something about the boy that made Dean feel like he should show him a bit more than his cock. 

The bell rang, and Dean stood from the bench, lifting then shoving his bag into his locker, then slamming the metal door shut to spin the lock.  His towel was lifted, wrapped around his neck and he shuffled his way out to the football field behind the boys.  

“Ey, yo! Deano!” a rather familiar, deep voice rang out behind Dean.  Slowing down in his jog, Dean turned to look behind him, and Benny came running up, wrapping his arm about Dean’s neck.  “What’s happenin’ brotha?”  Benny was one of Dean’s good friends.  Actually, he was Dean’s best male friend.  Benny had transferred in the previous year from Louisiana, and he was an amazing football player, which was why he and Dean hit it off immediately.  The two of them on the field were near to unstoppable.  

“Hey Benny, how’s it hangin?” Dean asked, wrapping his arm around Benny’s shoulders as they walked together.  

“Ah you know, after first hour I feel much betta not havin’a dress like my sista.” He chuckled in a husky tone.  “You got plans this evenin’?”  Benny typically liked to take advantage of Mr. Winchester being out of town – mainly because of the free booze.  

“Yeah, I uh… I got a date.” Dean replied, grinning like a fool.  He knew Benny well, and Benny had always been open minded with him, but Benny never would have guessed it would be who it was going to be. 

“Ahhh who’s the lucky girl, hmm?  Do I know ’uh? She from the che’uhleadin’ squad?”  Benny loved him some cheerleaders.  Benny dropped his arm, and lead Dean over to the bench that held the Gatorade coolers.  

“Nah, not a cheerleader.  He’s… well.” Dean smirked, grabbing his own cone shaped cup for a drink.  “Yeah, you know him, but I doubt you know him know him.” Dean chuckled under his breath.  

“Ohh, a  _ he. _  This a… study date ’uh, sumthin’?” Benny did not want to offend his friend by assuming he was gay or anything. 

“Maybe.  Maybe not, I’m not sure.  But hey, listen; Thanks for what you did for me this morning.  Means a lot I can count on you, man.  Not enough people willing to stand up and speak out against faculty, yaknow?” Dean smiled, patting Benny on the shoulder with a squeeze.  

“Hey, no problem man.  I got yuh six any time you need it, he’uh me?”  Benny stepped in, offered a ‘man hug’ to his friend, and after the embrace he slugged his drink back and stepped away to head over to the defensive line.

“I got ya dude, and I got yours, too!” Dean welcomed the hug, and after they broke, he sighed heavily, slugging his Gatorade back, then re-filled the cup for more, glancing at the field.  It would be an excruciatingly long five hours before he saw Castiel again.  

 


	6. Kiss Me, Douchebag

Dean pulled a beer out of the cooler in the garage and twisted the cap off with one swift motion, bending the metal in half and flicked it into the trashcan.  It was seven twenty PM, Castiel should arrive any moment now.    


“Dean, they said it’ll be twenty five bucks, is that cool?” Sammy stood at the doorway from the inside to the garage with his cell phone in his hand.    


“Yeah. Hey, get one of those… things you like you know those…-” Dean motioned length like a breadstick in front of him, forgetting what they were.

“Cinnamon bread?” Sammy piped up.

“Yeah that… “  Dean waved him off and then looked at his black watch.  He had gotten a shower and changed into a simple white t-shirt and some nicely worn but not trashed or stained jeans and of course his boots.  Aftershave was applied, and his hair was perfect for a change.  He was nervous, so nervous he would never admit it, and that made him even more uneasy.    


Dean’s cellphone went off, and when he grabbed it from his pocket, he saw it was Castiel.  Dean grinned.  

 

**Castiel:** **_Black Impala?_ **

**Dean:** **_yep_ **

 

Dean had the garage door open so he leaned against the frame of the garage door with his free arm, crossing his feet at the ankles and held the beer at his waist casually after he took a swig. He really wondered what Castiel would be like outside of the school with no peer pressure and whatnot.    


A white Toyota Prius pulled up in front of the older, weathered house and parked briefly in front of the short drive.  Dean could not help but pucker his lips into a sly grin, having a feeling this was Castiel.  The car sat a moment, then the passenger side door opened, and a combat boot with chains and a myriad of buckles with some well worn black leather hit the gravel where the road and drive met.  Standing from the car, it became even clearer that the combat boot was attached to some holey black fishnet leggings tucked up under a black leather miniskirt held half together with safety pins. A black slinky type sweater hung loosely around Castiel’s shoulders over a funky hand-made black top that had no sleeves and was safety pinned across long rips over the front to hold it together.  Castiel had some sort of messy hairdo which could only be accomplished by waking up and scratching your head, and black liner lining large, beautiful blue eyes.    


Castiel grabbed his bag and threw it across his chest, rolling his eyes.  Slamming the door shut, His attention was turned toward Dean, and Dean’s eyes were wide green discs glimmering as he took the boy’s appearance in.  Castiel knew how to be original and drop a few jaws in the process, and welcome to his life; this is how he dressed on a regular basis when he had no need to impress.    


“Well, I suppose this proves you weren’t going to stand me up or set me up to get my faggot ass beaten and raped, hm?” Castiel  glanced around the house and garage, noting the only vehicle being present was the Impala.  “I mean, unless your boys are hiding in the bushes?  Should I look scared for the camera?  I guarantee I’ll get you lots of hits.”  Castiel winked, crossing his arms across his chest.  Upon closer inspection, there was a spiked collar with about two inch spikes and a couple of studded and spiked bracelets that hung loosely around his wrists.  He was  _ trying _ to push the boundaries. 

“Wha– uh, no, there’s…” Dean had to reel his tongue back into his mouth and clear his throat, standing up right to straighten himself out.  “Only people here are me and Sammy.” He smirked, stepping forward toward Castiel.  Dean reached out to touch the spikes around Castiel’s collar to see how sharp they were.  “You plan on impaling me tonight to sacrifice me to Satan?”  He could play the stereotype game, too. 

Castiel grinned, tipping his head back, swatting at Dean’s hand to shoo him away.  “Touche, Mr. Winchester.” 

Dean grinned, then dropped his hand, pointing to the door inside the garage.  “Let’s go in, Sammy ordered the pizza, it should be here in about half an hour.  You thirsty?”  Dean was already walking toward the door in assumption that Castiel would follow him, and as he got there, he mashed the button by the door frame which closed the garage door.  A loud motor kicked up and the rusty hinges creaked as the door rolled to a close and Dean led Castiel into the house.    


The Winchester home was cozy, a right bachelor pad with all the simplicities a boy or man could need with no extra flare, and screamed that there had not been a female touch in the home in quite some time.    


“I like it… quite relaxed and laid back, much better than my Mother’s expensive, white and pristine taste.”  Castiel chuckled, and immediately made himself at home, flopping down in the left corner of the couch, crossing his legs to keep the good stuff hidden from under his skirt.  “So, tell me about you, Dean.  You had to bring me here for more than pizza, surely.”  Castiel grinned.  Inside, Castiel was dying.  He was an absolute wreck, but the only way he was able to hide that was to pretend he was emotionless and rude, able to make himself at home without offer, and able to push buttons and call flaws out.  In general, be a dickhead.  “Got anymore beer by the way?” Castiel grinned, winking at Dean.

“Yeah, Sammy and I like it.  Everything has it’s place, and sure, let me grab you one.”  Dean walked into the kitchen to retrieve another beer, finishing the one he had off and grabbed himself his second.  Dean closed his eyes a moment as he stuffed his head into the fridge, trying so hard to keep his cool.  A chubby right before dinner with his  _ brother _ just in the other room was not a good idea.   _ But that skirt and those thighs… _ Clearing his throat, he shook his head and made his way back into the living room to hand Castiel his own drink now.  Dean even took a seat next to him in the middle cushion of the couch.    


“Aww, thanks handsome.” Castiel winked, taking the beer from Dean’s hand before he had a chance to really hand it to him while settling in.  Castiel lifted his leg then, resting it up against the backrest of the couch, and extended the other across the couch to rest his foot on Dean’s leg.   _ Their first real contact. _  Castiel’s eyes rested daringly on Dean’s, and Dean seemed to flush red for some reason.    


Dean had caught quite the nice sight.  “You’re welcome, gorgeous.” Dean smirked, biting at his lower lip before he shook his head and popped the beer open, tossing the lid onto the table to take a deep swig.  There was a fifty dollar bill lying on the table that John had left behind for the boys along with a note of where he was going and when he was going to be back, and of course there was the PS –  _ Dean, NO PARTIES tonight!  _ Dean typically did whatever he wanted to do, and before he met Castiel, tonight would have been one of those nights in which a roaring party rolled through full of booze, jocks and loose girls. 

“So, tell me about you, Dean Winchester.  Like I said, you obviously brought me here for more than pizza.  I am sure its either sex or humiliation still… Are you trying to win a bet?  I like bets…” Castiel’s tone was rather matter of fact and blunt, and he really did not care how he was coming across tonight.  If Dean still wanted anything to do with him after tonight, Castiel would be shocked.  There was going to be zero filter.    


“You are a bold one, hm? I mean, ok that was a stupid question…” Dean chuckled, shaking his head.  Castiel was giving him a smart assed glance and laughed himself.

“You really had to ask me that?  The one who wears pink rainbow unicorn shirts? If I am… bold?” Sitting up, Castiel pulled the strap from around his chest to let his bag fall free of his body by the couch, then adjusted himself for more comfort, raising his foot from Dean’s thigh and bending that leg at the knee as well.  This was giving Dean a perfect view of what lay beneath that skirt between his fishnet clad thighs.    


“Well anyway, I invited you here for… pizza.” Dean cleared his throat, readjusting himself once Castiel flashed him.  This boy sitting across from him had some balls– metaphorically and physically from what he could deliciously see, and he switched his position so that he was leaning forward, elbows resting on his knees.  His cock was throbbing already, yet again.  “What kinds of uh, things you usually do outside of… English class and good grades?” Dean tried to get his mind off of the apparent heat rising between them, and if Castiel was nice, he wouldn’t provoke him further.    


Castiel was completely enjoying this.  In fact, he felt he needed to push Dean until he either snapped and told him to get the hell out, or begged him to touch him, suck him or fuck him, whichever came first.  “I do homework at home… listen to music, flirt with jocks and watch makeup tutorials while I listen to Madonna.”  The funny part was, he was speaking absolute truth, and Dean actually believed it.    


_ “... Madonna??” _ Dean inquired.  Didn’t Castiel just call him a Madonna  _ reject _ just earlier that day? 

“Yeah, Madonna… and Dimmu Borgir, and CCR and Led Zeppelin and Prince.  I listen to whatever the fuck I want to, problem?” Castiel arched a brow toward him, deep blue eyes staring right into Dean’s green. He almost seemed to be quite offended at the very least.  Castiel tipped that beer back finally, chugging it like a champ until it was empty.  Dean was  _ actually _ impressed. Castiel belched, and Dean ripped into a loud sputter of laughter, shaking his head.  “What??” Castiel’s face grew serious, suddenly seeming like he was angry that he was being laughed at with such a furrowed frown.    


“You are a trip, that’s what.  You waltz in here and flop your ass down like you live here, get  _ offended _ when I question your taste in music, then angry because you belch like my father when he has been at the bar until three AM with some floozy he met for a quickie in the truck.”  Dean shook his head, taking a deep swig of his beer, setting it on the table in front of him.  Right about that time, the doorbell rang and Dean stood, snagging the fifty dollar bill from the table and shuffled to the door to answer it.    


While Dean paid for the pizza, Castiel sighed, looking at his nails.  Dean wasn’t easy to break, and if anything, he was  _ enjoying _ his attitude.  His plan to sabotage whatever this ‘date’ may or may not have been was failing, and failing fast.  Pulling his phone out, he typed a quick text out to his brother Lucifer; 

 

**Failing.  He really likes me, what the fuck??**

 

Dean shut the door as the pizza man left, then spun on foot to see Castiel biting his thumb nail seemingly nervous.    


“SAMMY! Grubs on!” Dean shouted, winking at Castiel.    


_ Oh GREAT!  _ Castiel forgot that Dean had a little brother for a brief moment in time, and he took that wink as a warning, crossing his thighs.  He was a dickhead, he was too much of a tease sometimes, but he was not one to flash his privates to a child, he at least had THAT much self respect.  Both of his legs swung around to hang over the edge of the seat like a normal person, then he crossed them just to make sure.    


Sammy walked lazily from his room to the living room where the pizza was.  He knew the routine and walked to the kitchen first to grab the paper plates, napkins and two beers; one for Dean and one for his friend.    


“Got anything to watch while we eat?” Castiel inquired, seemingly less uptight now that Dean had called him out.  There was still the cold shoulder, trying to prod out any and all ill intent from the jock that he could muster if there was any at all - which to be completely truthful, was beginning to shock Castiel.    


“We could watch that cop show that’s on channel nine.” Sammy suggested, walking into the living room with his goodies.  He handed the drinks to each of them, then handed out the plates as well, opening a box to grab some of his own food.    


“Yeah, we have basic cable.” Dean shrugged.  He never really had much time to watch TV as it was, but he luckily had Dr. Sexy MD on the locals.  “Or DVDs, I am not really sure what all we have.”  he shrugged, then thanked Sammy for his servitude.    


“Fuckit, let’s watch some crackheads fight in front of cops!” Castiel chuckled, taking the offered plate with a wink, then grabbed three large slices to himself, plus a couple of cinnamon bread rolls.  The beer was set down after it was popped open, and he took a large bite of the pizza.    


Dean chuckled and grabbed the remote, tossing it to Sammy, and began to eat as well.  Tonight was definitely turning out to be interesting, to say the very least.  

 

* * *

 

Two hours rolled past.  It was now nearing about ten PM.  The pizza had been more than half devoured, boxes lazily lying across the table, beer bottles set on the table empty as well as around the foot of the table because of the lack of room, and Dean and Castiel were left alone sitting on the couch while some FBI show played in the background.  Neither of them had really paid any mind to Sammy leaving.  In fact, Castiel was quite relieved that Sammy had retired to his room for the night.  The living room had darkened with the nightfall, only the glow of the old television illuminating the room, and somehow, Dean had shifted his body to sit right next to Castiel, who at this current point in time was drunk as all get out.

“No, I swear to everyyything holy, if you ever fucking meet my family, you will wish you never existed.” Castiel chuckled rather flirtatiously, biting his lower lip as he tilted his head.  “My brothers are fucking stupid, all of em.  Well, except for Luci, but he has his reasons.  He’s really my best friend.”  He softly smiled.  At this point, Castiel’s legs were draped across Dean’s lap, crossed at the ankles.  Dean had kept his gaze on Castiel the entire time, unable to look away and even watch five minutes of television since they sat down to eat.

“Yeah well, I doubt your family is that bad.  At least you have brothers and a Dad and Mom and things…” Dean leaned in closer, and Castiel did not resist.  Slowly, Dean’s hand slid over Castiel’s thick thigh, and up toward his skirt, pressing up under the soft leather to take a firm grope and hold onto Castiel’s ass cheek.    


“Your hands are very roamy, Mr. Winchester.” Castiel alerted him.  But there was no fight, in fact, Castiel enjoyed it.  He was drunk, Dean was buzzed, and they were finally alone, no family, no friends, no pressure from school.    


“Please, I am not John Winchester, just call me Dean, or when you are lonely at night and need someone to show you how special you are…” Dean’s lips were dangerously close to Castiel’s, and Castiel bit into his lower lip then, trying to search those heavily lidded lust filled eyes with his own.    


“Whatever, just shut up and fucking kiss me.” Castiel whispered.    


Dean took  _ no _ time at all to close the distance between their lips, and with a soft kiss to start, he began working Castiel’s lips into something more heated, more passionate.  The hand on Castiel’s ass squeezed and released, massaging that plump rear, and he shifted his body so that he could maneuver between Castiel’s thighs.  Castiel lifted his legs, laying flush against the couch with his head propped on the pillow while they kissed, locking his thighs around Dean’s hips, his ankles once again locking across one another over Dean’s ass.    


Groans, panted breaths and the sound of the couch creaking as the two of them got into a comfortable position along with the sound of rattling chains and creaking leather sounded out while their lips remained locked, kissing deep and hungry.    


Castiel pushed his hands up into Dean’s short hair, dragging his longer nails across his scalp while they tried to fight for who Dominated the kiss.    


“Mnnn Dean…” Castiel panted between sucked lips and dancing tongues.  He was enjoying their little makeout session they had initiated.  Castiel was a virgin, but he was no stranger to the Dance of the Tongues.    


Dean’s hands drug down Castiel’s sides to his thighs, then one of them slipped up over Castiel’s thigh to his skirt.  Softly and slowly, Dean pressed his hand under the soft leather and took a firm hold over Castiel’s cock and balls, squeezing with a rub from his palm over the hot, throbbing flesh.  Castiel had an affirmed hard-on under his skirt, but he also was not here to have sex. 

“Dean….” Castiel huffed out as he pulled away from the kiss.  His hand pushed down between his thighs to push Dean’s hand away and off of his groin.    


“Unghh What Cas?” Dean’s hand slipped below Castiel’s balls then as he breathed heavily against his lips, and began rubbing firmly against Castiel’s asshole.    


“DEAN!” Castiel said a bit more sternly this time, his face turned away from the other boy’s.  He was not too happy with this either, and started to squirm, dropping his thighs from around Dean’s hips, trying to push him off of him.  “Stop!” 

“What?”  Dean pulled back, allowing Castiel to wiggle his way from underneath him, who then scooped his bag up and threw it over his chest, grabbing his phone with trembling hands.  Dean looked really confused.  “What’d I do, Cas?”    


“I can’t do this.  I am going home.  Thanks for dinner.”  Castiel turned away from Dean and started to walk toward the door to exit the house, but Dean leapt from the couch and made his way behind him, gripping him by the shoulder to turn him around.    


“Hey, talk to me, babe.” Dean frowned.  The moment Castiel spun around, his hand flew across Dean’s face and he shoved him back off of him.  Dean’s expression washed from concern to shock, his hand lifting to touch the fresh sting across his cheek and jaw, glaring right back at Castiel. 

_ “I AM NOT ONE OF YOUR WHORES!” _ Castiel’s face was grimaced with rage, and he made it very known he did not want Dean to touch him.    


“Hey, you’re the one flashing your nuts in my fucking face, what other image was I supposed to get from that?  Really!” Dean was growing angry.  He didn’t like being treated as if he had done anything wrong when he knew that he had not.    


“Don’t touch me, don’t talk to me.  I wasn’t… it wasn’t…”  Castiel shook his head and whipped the door open, shoving the screen door open and slammed it shut behind him, stomping down the gravel drive as he received a text from his brother.  He was on his way to his house regardless if he got a ride or not.    


Dean darted out the door behind Castiel and shouted, “CAS, C’mon!  Let’s talk about this, I’m SORRY!”  Anger shifted into shame, and suddenly Dean Winchester actually felt like the world’s biggest jerk for assuming Castiel was another easy fuck.  Castiel was not stopping, and kept walking.  Dean half wondered if he should get in the car and follow him, make sure he had a ride, or just leave him alone. 

  
“FUCK!” Dean shouted angrily, slapping the door frame, then slamming the door shut.  Both of his hands ran through his hair, remembering those nails that had scraped his scalp.  He closed his eyes, his cock still throbbing from getting so worked up in their kisses and fondles.  He was a complete  _ wreck _ right now, and he wasn’t sure how to fix it.  “I don’t even know his fucking address.” He groaned.  

This was the worst date he had ever had in the history of dates, and it was because _Dean Winchester was a fucking douche bag._  

 


	7. Satan has Nothing on Lucifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING:  
> This chapter starts out with graphic depiction of rape. If this is a trigger for you, I suggest you skip past the first italicized chunk to the double divider bar and read from there, or skip this chapter in general.

_Loud music boomed through every single room in the house.  It was a wonder the cops hadn’t shown up yet.  There was booze, junk food, and trash everywhere.  People were laughing, screaming, singing loudly to the latest and greatest shitty pop music, and even having a few philosophical conversations in the darkest corners of the house._

_Castiel had drank too much. The vodka bottle in his hand was empty, so he tossed it onto the table to let it roll.  His pantyhose had ripped when he had drunkenly tripped over some jackass lying in the middle of the floor and scuffed and cut his knee on the tile floor. His boots clunked heavily as he stomped his way up the stairs, smacking a hand here and there that reached out to grope or smack his bubble butt through his little skirt.  Once he reached the top of the stairs, he looked around, trying to find a path through the sea of people lining the halls so he could reach his bedroom. Finding none, he huffed out in agitation._

_“Damn it, Gabriel!” Castiel’s tone was angry, but Gabriel was nowhere near enough to hear him. Not that he would be able to even if he were standing right next to Castiel with the music as loud as it was. Both of their parents were out of town—Chuck was on a trip for his new book and Naomi was once again in a distant city due to her CEO duties.  Gabe always took advantage of their absence and the size of the house to throw a massive party.  Even Lucifer was out to play, hitting on all the hot, easy people to take them back to his room and ravish them._

_As he stomped angrily toward his room down the hallway, he felt a tug at his dainty wrist, yanking him back and around to face someone he always dreaded to see. Travis, an asshole he knew from school._

_“Castiel,” Travis drawled, the last syllable of his name drawn out for a few seconds too long and turning into a sickening sound. “You shouldn’t wear your sister’s skirts, they make that ass look inviting.” He winked, tipping back his beer.  Travis was a year older than him, but he had failed the year before so he had a couple of classes with him this year, during which he always gave him dirty looks, his eyes lingering on Castiel in a way that left him with a sour taste in his mouth. Travis was a dick, and he rolled with the boys who sang Dixie love songs every chance they got to prove they were “true Americans!” He was the embodiment of everything that repulsed Castiel._ _  
_   
“Get lost!” Castiel ripped his arm free from Travis’s grip, trying once more to make his way toward his room.  But he failed.

_“Hey! 'The hell is wrong with you?  I thought you liked a nice hard cock, huh?” Travis had rid himself of his drink in favor of grabbing his cock through his pants and highlighting the erection he was sporting. Castiel frowned and tried to shove him away, but Travis reached out, crushing his biceps in an iron grip, and pushed him against the wall next to the bathroom, using the sheer size of his body to keep him trapped there._

_“Get off of me, jackass!” Castile was irate, and drunk or not he was_ not _having it, and he shoved at Travis, smacking him and increasing his efforts to get away from him.  The bathroom opened next to them, and Travis jerked Castile through the door, slamming it shut as he desperately tried to get out, cursing him loudly in every way he knew possible._

_His efforts ceased when everything went black and the room began to spin, pain beginning to sting and throb against his skull.  Castiel felt sick._

_“Shut up, faggot.  I know you want it; I see how you look at me in class.” Travis laughed as he turned Castiel around, shoving him up hard against the vanity._

_Castiel tried to gain his balance and push away, pull away, wiggle away, anything.  “S–Stop!” Castiel slurred, looking up into the mirror in a haze of fear as he felt Travis jerk his underwear down roughly. He could see his face reflected there as Travis began to buck into him roughly, gripping By the time he saw his face, a rough jerk and sharp pain was felt behind him into his ass, and Travis began to buck into him roughly, gripping his hair to hold his head back to see himself in his mirror._

_Travis shoved Castiel down, pushing harshly at his back and forcing his ass to pop out further.  The pain of the cock being rammed into him so haphazardly and violently shot through Castiel’s body like fire, and tears began to well in his eyes.  How could something like this happen in his own home?  And at one of Gabe’s parties . . . his friends were all nice, right?_

_Castiel tried to gain his balance, feeling a warm trickle run down his ass cheek and the back of his pantyhose.  Travis was really going to town, forcing himself into him dry and rough, so rough that it ripped at the lining of the tight ring around Castiel’s anus as well as the sensitive flesh inside.  But Castiel didn’t make any noise, other than cursing at Travis to get him to let him go, but he knew it was no use.  The party was way too loud, his brothers were busy getting their dicks wet, and no one would believe him if he told them what happened.  So Castiel just shut up and took it, hoping Travis would leave sooner rather than later._

_Travis didn’t take long to cum, and when he did, he pulled out, gripping himself tight and shoving Castiel so hard toward the shower that Castiel tripped over his own feet and landed hard against the tile, gasping out a cry of shock, only to find his face and shirt and hair being dressed in that bastard’s cum.  Travis was laughing, and made sure to give Castiel a final kick to the side to keep him down for the count._

_Castiel gasped again as Travis gripped him by the hair and faced him, growling out into his ear, “Take that faggot, and remember how good my cock felt in that tight sexy little fudge-packin’ ass!  You cock suckers ain’t worth the cum found in a used condom on the floor of a strip club.”  Travis let him go, and zipped himself up, walking out of the bathroom to leave Castiel alone, beaten, raped, and quivering on the cold floor as his head throbbed not only from pain, fear and sorrow, but from the loud music and voices throughout the house as well._

He _wasn't_ worth the cum found in a used condom . . . 

 

* * *

 

Castiel jerked awake in shock, his eyes shooting open and sweat dripping from his brow as Lucifer shook him by the shoulders.  

“Cas, wake up! Fuck, man, don’t tell me you had that dream again…” Lucifer’s face was contorted in concern, and now fear.  

“Wha—” Castiel glanced around, sitting up next to Lucifer.  His head had been cushioned on the pillow next to where Lucifer usually perched while smoking a blunt.  Part of the reason Lucifer still lived at home, in all truth, was because of Castiel.  

“You’re trembling, sweating, and you screamed my name again. Please tell me it's not Travis again.”  Lucifer had worked with Castiel for well over a year to help him contain these nightmares and get him to a point where he could use the bathroom without suffering from a flashback every time he had to wash his hands.  

“I’m fine,” Castiel groggily stated, reaching out to take the blunt from his brother.  They sat there in silence for a moment and Castiel pulled his knees into his chest.  Lucifer knew his brother and he knew he was lying.  

“Who did it?” Lucifer prodded, snatching his blunt back.

“Did what?” Castiel played dumb.

“Who pushed you back into that space?  I’m not stupid, little bro, I know something happened.  So spill it.” Lucifer had become very protective over Castiel since that night.  He had always been close with him, but after finding him on the floor of the bathroom, bloody, cum all over his face and sobbing through his mascara, Lucifer had vowed it would never happen again.  

“Don’t worry about it,” Castiel huffed with frustration.  He pressed his face into his knees and hugged his shins tight, rocking just slight enough to ease his anxiety as he practiced his deep breathing.  

Castiel’s phone went off and he jumped out of his skin.  Lucifer handed it to him and asked him casually,

“Why is that boy texting you constantly to ask you to forgive him and give him another chance?” Oh yeah, Lucifer had read them all.

“ _What?_ Are you fucking kidding me?” Castiel snatched his phone back from his brother, folded his legs into an alert position, and flipped through the messages frantically.  He was not kidding—Dean had messaged him every hour on the hour since he had fallen asleep, sometimes two or three times within minutes of one another.  

**Leave me alone.**

Castiel shot off a text back, warning Dean.  At least he _hoped_ Dean took it as a warning.

**No, please Cas, please give me a chance to make it up to you.  I never meant to hurt you in any way, and I really like you.**

Lucifer was peering over Castiel’s shoulder and narrowed his eyes.  

“What did he do, Cas? What does he have to make up to you?”  Lucifer was not going to leave him alone until he answered him, and Castiel knew it.

“We were making out and he tried to stick his finger in my butt, so I smacked him and left.” Castiel rattled off, standing up from Lucifer’s bed in his pajama pants to walk out of his room.  He really had to pee, so he strode to Lucifer’s bathroom and slammed the door.  

“Did he rape you too? Don't lie to me, brother,” Lucifer spoke loudly so that Castiel would hear him even over the sound of the faucet and shower he had turned on in hopes of ignoring anything Lucifer would have to say.

“No!” is all Castiel shouted, and Lucifer let it go from there.

 

* * *

 

Dean had been an inconsolable wreck.  Sammy had gotten out of bed after all the commotion to ask him what was going on, but Dean just shrugged it off as a stupid argument and Sammy had gone back to bed.  The remaining twenty dollars that had been left over from the pizza were spent on a bottle of bourbon at a local liquor store down the road.  Dean knew the owner’s son, and for double the price he would sell anyone underage anything.  Dean tipped the bottle back as he glared at his cell phone, hoping Castiel would text him back.  And then his phone rang.

“Hello? _Cas?_ ”

_“What?”_

“Hey, I am so fucking sorry!  Please give me—”

_“You are fucking pathetic, you know that?”_

Dean sighed.

 _“512 Sheldon Drive. Anything you want to say to me you can tell me there.”_ Castiel hung up and the line went dead.

“Wh—” Dean heard the click and growled under his breath as he set the phone down.   _Now he had an address._

 

* * *

 

Castiel stood outside the bathroom door across the hallway and down away from his own bedroom.  Lucifer had worked with him so many times to try and get him to go in, but to this day, he still couldn’t do it.  He had insisted upon using the bathroom downstairs or in Lucifer’s room every day since _it_ happened.  He would never forget what his face had looked like, what his bloodied brow had looked like.  His fingers pressed against his left brow, tracing the scar that had been left by Travis’ watch.  Sighing heavily, Castiel turned and made his way back to his room, slamming the door shut and curling up in his bed.  A year and a half, and it was still like it had happened only yesterday.  

 

* * *

 

Dean heaved a sigh.  He sat outside 512 Sheldon Drive for a good five minutes as he tried to gather his thoughts.  Castiel had looked so fucking scared.  And the smack had been so immediate, as if he were petrified by Dean’s touch alone. Dean did not like this at all, the way Castiel reacted.  He wanted to somehow rectify it all and get to the bottom of what had caused such a visceral reaction in him.

Climbing out from the Impala, he shoved the heavy door shut in agitation, then walked around the front of the car to make his way to the front door of the big white house.  He did not know it for a fact, but he assumed that this was Castiel’s house.  Leaning to the side, he pressed the buzzer by the door.  A rather fancy tune played as he waited, toying with the keys in his pocket.  

No one came to the door for five full minutes.  Dean pulled the piece of paper he had written the address down on, then glanced to the gilt numbers above the door to confirm the address. He started to dig into his pocket for his cell phone, but halted in his actions when the sound of a latch being unlocked caught his attention, and the door creaked open.  It was not Castiel who answered the door; rather it was probably the last person that Dean wanted to meet—Lucifer.

Lucifer stepped outside, shutting the door behind him.  Suitably, he was wearing the same shirt Castiel had worn to school the day before.  

“What do you want, Dean?” Lucifer asked softly, crossing his arms over his chest. He did not seem very enthused, but he knew Dean had not meant to harm his brother. That didn’t he wasn't going to put the fear of Satan into him.  

“Castiel gave me this address, said anythin—” Dean’s voice cut off when Lucifer interrupted him.

“Right, so spit it out.” Lucifer snapped, then shifted his weight to lean against a pillar at the front entry way.  

Dean closed his eyes.  This was going to be a very long day.  “I wanted to apologize to Castiel for assuming he wanted to have sex last night.  I should have been more of a gentleman and waited before making any moves like that.  I’m sorry—who are you?” He was not exactly thrilled to spill his shortcomings out to a stranger. When Dean glanced to Lucifer’s face, he saw that it had gone stone cold without any expression; he was obviously unamused by his babbling.  

“Listen, Dean _Winchester_ ,” Lucifer barked, accentuating his name because he heard the boys fangirl over him all the time.  “I don’t know if I like the tone in your voice, but I will say that I do not like you coming to my house to ask me who the hell I am.” Lucifer straightened his body out of his lean and took a step toward the boy, glaring down into his eyes as Dean stood still, refusing to cower. “I do, however, suggest that the next time you want to have sex or even so much as think about having sex with my baby brother, you best get fucking consent, and he better be on his knees begging you to fuck him, because I have already had to pick him up off of a bathroom floor once after being beaten, raped and come all over like some fucking blow up doll, and if that ever fucking happens again, said rapist will wish they were never born, because let me tell you something, you little bitch: Satan has nothing on me.”  Lucifer was certain he had made his point clear, his face a mere inch or two away from Dean’s as he made his promise.  

“It wasn’t like that, I would ne—” Dean cut himself off, feeling about three inches tall at the current moment.  He had absolutely _no idea_ any of that had happened to Castiel for obvious reasons, and now it all made perfect sense.  “You have my word.”

Lucifer stayed where he was as Dean clammered out his broken thoughts, and after a moment of silence, he lifted a hand to offer a shake it would appear.  Dean reached out to take his hand, and when he did Lucifer pulled him in close.

“Good boy.  I know you are over eighteen, so that makes you an adult.  And if it ever does come down to you taking advantage of my brother, I would like to warn you now that I have things in my dungeon that would make Satan himself shudder knowing what I would do to you with them.”  At this point, he was pretty much mindfucking the kid.  Dean did not really like the threats, but he was not going to fight with Castiel’s brother for being protective.  He respected him for doing so.  Nodding, Dean pulled away and cleared his throat.  

“Is Cas home?” Dean slipped his hand against the back of his neck, trying to reel down from the adrenaline of what had just happened.  

“He’s waiting for you in the living room, and don’t you dare bring up a word I just said, so help me.”  Lucifer shot him a warning glance, then opened the door, allowing Dean to enter, then shut and locked the door once more, retreating back to his bedroom. There was no need for him to hang out in the livingroom and babysit, he _knew_ instinctively that Dean was harmless.  

Dean stepped into the livingroom, watching Lucifer venture off on his own.  Thankfully, he would not be standing over them to listen in.  

Castiel was sitting on the sofa with pajama-clad legs pulled up to his chest, and was reading a book.  There was a two liter bottle of soda sitting on the table next to him, along with a glass of ice cold soda that his hand was resting around, then he peered up at Dean.  There was a cold, dull tinge to the blue of his eyes, He looked extremely tired, and he removed the thick, black-framed glasses from his face to set aside with his book on the cushion next to him. The action seemed intentional, poised to ensure that Dean had to stay a certain distance away from him.

“I’m sorry.  I didn’t m—” Dean swallowed, feeling like he was going to cry after hearing what knowledge Lucifer had enlightened him with before he came in.  Silence lay between them for a good thirty seconds before Castiel decided to look Dean in the eyes.  

“You didn’t what, Dean?  Didn’t intend to fuck me because I was clearly asking for it, right?” Castiel’s voice was monotone, wore out, and he lacked the energy to so much as sigh at this point.  Silence reigned again, and Dean looked around, choosing to take a seat on a chaise lounge across from the couch Castiel was perched on, leaning forward with his elbows resting on his knees, wringing his hands together as he looked down.  This was proving to be much harder than he thought it would be.  

“I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, I made a mistake.”  He wanted to say more, but he was not sure what else he could say to make it any better, and definitely _not_ make it worse.  

Castiel lifted the cold glass of soda to his lips to take a long swig, revelling in how cool it was.  He remained rather silent for quite some time, intending to force Dean into a momentary self punishment over his actions, letting him take in how bad it had affected him by seeing him without his make up, his skirt, his bags under his eyes bleeding under his pale flesh.  Castiel had been throwing up all night between sleep.  He had not had a single meal since the pizza, not from being melodramatic, but because his stomach was so torn up with the stress that he could not keep anything down.  

“I am going to assume that my brother told you a little bit about me that I probably did not want you to hear.” Castiel stared at the glass of gingerale, then glanced up at Dean, curious if he was right.  Dean didn't have to answer him verbally, his body language alone revealed he was right as soon as he mentioned it.  “Did he tell you who did it?”

Dean frowned, sitting upright and tried to make eye contact.  “No, but he made sure to promise me sodomy that Satan himself would find revolting.”  Dean adjusted a little bit at the thought, leaning against the arm of the lounge, bringing his ankle up to cross over his knee.  This whole situation was making him uncomfortable, and to make things worse, Castiel began laughing.  “What’s so funny?!” Dean was not sure where any type of humor could be found in any of this, but he was damned if he would not find out what Castiel found humorous.  “He was just trying to get a stir out of me, wasn’t he?” Dean added, and Castiel stopped laughing, replacing his humor with wide eyes.

“Oh, no, he was serious.  Lucifer never makes a promise he won’t keep.  Remember, I told you, it’s all my other brothers that are stupid, not him.” Castiel finally heaved a sigh, releasing the glass to push both of his hands through his hair.  

“So,” Dean paused, weighing his words carefully. “Can I ask what exactly happened?  Last night? You got so scared and I don’t want to ever—”  Dean swallowed a dry lump again, wiping his clammy palms on his jeans.  

“You wouldn’t believe me even if I told you, no one did, most still don’t, except Luci.” Castiel wrapped his arms around his knees, watching Dean in his nervous tics.  “Why do you want to know, anyway?  You can’t change anything.”  Castiel shrugged, resting his chin on his knees.  

“Nobody can do or change anything if you don’t tell them what happened, Cas.” Dean leaned forward, leg still crossed, but his hands resting on his shin.  Dean actually would believe him if he told him, and _not_ only because Lucifer prepped him.

Castiel remained silent, then rolled his eyes, grabbing his glass of gingerale to take a swig. “You wouldn’t understand regardless.” His eyes bored into the amber colored soda as he shook his head. Surely no one like _Dean_ had ever had to endure something like he did that night.  And in their own fucking house, to boot.  

Dean cleared his throat on that note. He tapped his fingers nervously against his shin only to drop his foot to the floor and straighten his jeans out to readjust himself in his seat, as if the simple action could somehow straighten out the hot lines of tension coursing through his body. “Yeah, actually I do.  I mean, not—not as bad as . . . what your brother told me, but I still get it.” Dean glanced down at his hands then, picking at the ruined flesh on the side of his thumb, gulping down the fear he felt at actually admitting that to someone.  Dean had never told _anyone_ about what happened, not even Charlie or Sammy. It had remained between him and Michael all these years, ever since he was a Freshman.  

“Seriously?” Castiel asked in shock, his eyes coming to rest on Dean in an effort to read his body language.  The tone in Dean’s voice and the way he was fidgeting told Castiel he was not making it up.  Suddenly, Castiel wanted to cry _for Dean_ .  Castiel wanted to hug _Dean_. Castiel wanted to hear Dean’s story.  But he knew all too well what it was like when people tried to prod for details, so he didn't bother.

Dean stood then, too full of nervous energy to stay sitting, and scratched the back of his head.  

“Hey, so listen, I'd like to start over.  Maybe go on a–a proper date? You can choose, that way you know that I wouldn’t you know, make you do anything you don’t wanna?” Dean really wanted to get to know Castiel more, and he really hoped that Castiel reciprocated that emotion underneath that hard exterior he flaunted daily.  

“Sure.  What are you doing tomorrow?” Castiel asked softly.  For once, Castiel was not being sassy, and he was smiling shyly into his lap, playing with the rim of his glass with a faint blush on his cheeks, tugging his lower lip into a bite.  He had actually enjoyed their little makeout session the night before.  He could see him and Dean even going further some day in the future, but there was always a time and a way to go about things properly.  

Dean smiled broadly then, actually shocked that Castiel was accepting a second chance.

“Okay, yeah, I was just—Sammy and I were just gonna hang out and watch Netflix out of boredom but I would love to see you again, should I come pick you up or…” Dean felt a familiar burn in his cheeks when he saw the red on Castiel’s face

“What about seven again?  Maybe… we can try pizza again?” Castiel liked pizza.  He was trying to bashfully pick up where they left off, all the awkwardness and misunderstandings past them now, having already played tonsil hockey and knowing the deepest darkest traumas they had gone through in the past.  

“Sure.  Sounds like a date?” Dean hoped he was not crossing the line there, but held his hands in front of him in a praying fashion, both palms flat against one another, resting them against his chest until Castiel smiled and nodded.  

“Now get the fuck out of my house before my brother kills you.” Castiel winked, standing so that he could walk Dean to the entrance of the house as he left, chuckling.  This conversation seemed to have initiated a comfort level between them that so few people got the rare glimpse of seeing from Castiel.  Typically, if you were not family or one of his best friends, you meant nothing, and thusly you got the brunt of his agitation, his hatred for humanity—well, his hatred for all humanity _minus Dean Winchester._


	8. Not Good Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING:  
> This chapter starts out with graphic depiction of rape. If this is a trigger for you, I suggest you skip past the first italicized chunk to the double divider bar and read from there, or skip this chapter in general.

_ The locker room was quiet, Dean was alone and he walked into the corner shower, flipping the knob to let the water run cool as he unwrapped the towel from around his waist.   
_

_ So many thoughts littered his mind, a mixture of fear, anger, sorrow and of course there was that ever present pain of love.  What would Michael say?  Would he hit him? Would he tell him to get lost? Would he beg him to stay…? Dean only hoped he might take tonight as a way to change his behavior so that they could have something real, something worth all the “late night football practices” after everyone left.  _

_ The cool water washed down over Dean’s hot body, and he gasped lightly, then tipped his head forward, letting the water trickle over his scalp and down his neck.  _

_ Large, strong hands slipped around Dean’s waist, and he knew that grip from anywhere.   
_

_ “Michael…” Dean whispered softly, then pushed the water out of his face, turning to face him.   _ _  
_

_ “Hey sexy, miss me?”  Michael’s body was nude as well, he was hard, and he was definitely ready to commence with their regular Friday night ritual in the showers before the janitor came through for the week.   _ _  
_

_ “I need to ta-talk to you about something.” Dean stammered, then cleared his throat.  Michael was eighteen, going on nineteen, and Dean was only fifteen.  Dean was so in love with Michael, that he was naive to what was going on until Charlie had talked to him and woken him up the night before.  _

_ Michael tugged Dean’s arm to spin him around, and gently pushed him face first against the wall, his hands running down the sides of Dean’s body while he kissed his shoulder then his neck, whispering into his ear, “We can talk later, yeah?  I missed that sexy ass today.” Michael laid a rough smack against Dean’s ass, and Dean gasped, closing his eyes with a frown.  _

_ “Michael, stop, I wanna talk now.  You didn’t answer my texts, so let’s talk now, please.” Dean tried to push away from the wall and spin to face Michael, but Michael pressed his palm flush between Dean’s shoulder blades to hold him in place.   
_

_ “We’ll talk later, Dean…” Michael spoke more sternly, then pressed his cock up between Dean’s cheeks, rubbing firmly while he kissed him on the shoulder from behind.   
_

_ “No! M-Michael, stop! I’m not in the fucking mood..” Dean was angry now, and he tried yet again to push off the wall and stop Michael, but Michael forced himself inside and Dean gasped out loudly because he was unprepped, there was no lube to start him off and Michael was being much rougher than usual.  “Michael, please!” _

_ Michael rolled his eyes and started to thrust up into Dean.   _

_ Dean Idolized Michael until that moment.  _

_ “You never complained before, bubblebutt. Why now?” Michael chuckled and continued to thrust into Dean faster.   
_

_ Dean gasped as he started to feel the friction from the act, tears beginning to form in his eyes.  He felt trapped, he felt alone and he felt stupid.   _ So stupid.

_ Michael was the one who had taken his virginity. _

_ “Michael, please, stop, please!” Dean begged, and with a last attempt he used all of his might to push back off of the wall and send Michael backwards to lose his footing.   
_

_ “What the FUCK is wrong with you, Dee?” Michael walked up to Dean angrily and gripped him up under the jaw, looking him dead in the face.   
_

_ “I … don’t want to see you anymore since you have to hide me, it’s unfair!” Dean angrily smacked Michael’s hand away and tried to wiggle away but Michael grabbed him and shoved him back face-first against the wall again.   
_

_ “Really? That’s what this is about? I’m hiding you? Dean, I’m not sure what you thought we had here but it never went past sex for me…” Michael rolled his eyes, then placed his hand over Dean’s mouth, pulling his head back against his shoulder, then gripped his cock and guided himself back into Dean’s anus roughly, whispering into his ear, “Wake up, Winchester, you never will be good enough to be with a Shurley, we’re far superior to your sorry ass line of drunk mechanics.” his voice was becoming scary to Dean.  “You and I had an arrangement…” Michael’s cock began to buck into Dean roughly and deeply, his hand remaining over Dean’s mouth to muffle his cries and whimpers.   
_

_ A few moments had passed, Michael finally finished off, cumming deep inside Dean like he had so many times before, but this time it made Dean feel dirty, used, discarded.  Everything Dean had thought meant something meant nothing, and the love he had for this man exploded like an atomic bomb in his chest, leaving him now shredded and destroyed.   
_

_ Michael was his first true love. _

_ Michael pulled out of Dean, letting the cum fall heavily to their feet in the shower, and he washed his dick off, slapping Dean’s ass again while Dean stood there, face smashed against the tile, quivering.  Michael backed up, grabbing his towel.  “I guess you should clean up and catch a ride home, I got shit to do.” Michael then walked out of the stalls, leaving Dean alone, scared, feeling violated, dirty, used and an utter mess.   
_

_ Dean waited until Michael left, and then he allowed himself to cry.  He didn’t want to show his weaknesses around Michael, ever.  And this was no exception.  Dean shook violently and placed both hands to the wall, dropping his head forth to sob.   
_

_ Dean’s heart was ripped out, and all he could think about was how fucking stupid he was to believe there could be anything there more than sex.   
_

**He was not good enough.**

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Dean snapped to out of a haze by a loud streak of lightning that had hit nearby.  The half slugged bottle of whiskey sat between his thighs in a brown paper bag, and Dean realized where he was, coming back to reality.  The liquor store lights shone brightly into the Impala’s windshield, and Dean sighed heavily, firing Baby up to pull out and make his way back home just down the road.   


Pulling up into the garage of their older house, the windshield wipers splattered water across the garage until their tracks were cut by the motor being shut off by Dean’s flip of the switch, then cutting the engine to the car.  He was somewhat relieved not to see white everywhere.  The Impala fell silent, and Dean sat for a moment, unmoving, staring at the steering wheel.  Raped.  Castiel had been  _ raped _ .  And Dean was such a dick.  He never ever should have assumed Castiel was comfortable, not after what he had gone through in the past.  Dean felt fucking horrible.   


Pulling his phone out of his pocket, Dean checked the time to see it was dinner time.  After leaving Castiel's house, Dean had hit up that liquor store again to get a fresh bottle– this time out of his own money.  Half the bottle had been downed in the parking lot, and the other half was still sitting in the glass bottle, wrapped up in a brown paper bag and leaning against his thigh in his lap.  Picking the bottle up, he unscrewed the top and flicked it into the floorboard, tipping it back to take another massive swig, drinking quick enough it would soon deliver him a very nice, sloshy buzz.  Dean could hold his alcohol sadly at his age, but he knew just how to drink it to get a quicker buzz than just sipping it.  And then he finished the bottle off.  The bottle was discarded then, along with the cap, and Dean climbed from the Impala, slamming her door shut roughly. 

Walking into the house through the garage, Dean threw his keys down onto the table nearby and removed his coat, belching.   


" _ Sammy _ ! What ya want for dinner?" He shouted down the hall, semi-coherent as he was loud as fuck in his own head.  His stride was slow and calculated– he did not appear as a fumbling drunk because he had perfected the art of appearing normal for parties where the cops raided, or for the Ol Man, in hopes of not getting whooped for being stupid.  Some rice was pulled out of the cabinets, and he spun on foot to face the fridge, reaching in to fumble around the freezer for meat. 

Sam had heard the Impala returning home and the slam from the door.  He had been on his bed reading a textbook to study for a test, Pearl Jam playing low on his stereo when Dean called out to him. Scrambling quickly from his bed, he set his homework aside and turned his music down. 

"Dean? Dude! Where the hell have you been, man? It doesn't usually take you that long to go to get your booze.  Man, if dad found out-"  Sam cut off as he reached the kitchen, seeing the drunken state Dean was in, slouching into the freezer.  "Dude...whats up?" 

Dean shrugged, then cleared his throat.  "I had to uh, make a stop along the way, it's all good.  What d’you wanna eat?"  Dean's head was still stuck in the freezer, rummaging around for whatever they had which wasn't exactly a lot, but they did have a bunch of venison from when Bobby and their father went hunting.  "I mean, we got Deer, Deer, sausage, oh look, more Bambi." 

Sam rolled his eyes, then crossed his arms with a huff. “Nothing, I already ate some leftover pizza.” Crossing the kitchen to the counter behind Dean, he leaned back, elbows resting on the countertop while the room fell silent between them.  Dean closed the freezer, and sighed defeatedly.  He wasn’t in the mood to cook, anyway.  Sam tilted his head up, his eyes staying steady on his brother.  He knew how to read him like a book.   


”So, you wanna tell me what really happened with you and Cas?" Sam had seen everything after he heard the initial shouting the night before as Castiel stormed out. Dean could fool everyone else, but he could not fool him– he knew Dean like the back of his hand, and he could feel something more was weighing on his brothers shoulders than he was letting on, and he intended to find out. 

Dean honestly should have known Sammy would have fended for himself after he had been away for more than it took to get a bottle of booze.  He turned to lean back against the fridge, thinking about Castiel. Dean closed his eyes with a soft sigh, then pushed off the fridge, running a hand through his hair a moment.   


"You... saw all of it?" Dean cleared his throat, then dropped his hand to his side, taking a seat at the kitchen table.  Leaning forward, he rested his elbows to his knees and sighed, pressing both hands over his face in an agitated manner.  Sam shrugged, looking at his sneakers, then to the clock on the wall. 

"Some, but heard mostly."  Sam watched Dean, then decided to join him at the table.  Waiting silently for Dean to say something, anything.  He and Dean were always very close, they told each other everything.  Dean was there for him more than anyone in his life, even more than their father, so if he could help Dean out he would.  “Look, Dean… If you need to talk about it, whatever it is, it’ll stay between us, you know that.”  Sam was seriously worried for his brother.  He did not drink this heavy on a regular basis without a party around or something social happening. 

Dean dropped his hands as Sammy sat near him, and he sniffled a little bit.  Dean was actually crying.  Sam looked up, then placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder out of reflex.

"Hey…It’s ok man, we’re brothers, I won’t tell anyone. What happened? Talk to me.” Sammy may have only been fourteen years old, but he acted far older and he had a heart of gold, especially for his brother. He watched as Dean wiped his snot nosed crying face against his shirt sleeve away from him, then wiped at his eyes with the front of his shirt.   


"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, it happened years ago man, it's the past." Dean waved a dismissive hand as if it didn't matter anymore, but it had always stuck with Dean. It wasn't something someone could just forget, but Dean didn't think at this point anyone would care. 

Sam frowned, watching his brother.  There was worry in his hazel eyes. "So!? Clearly it’s still upsetting you, and it seems it has something to do with Cas. I thought you guys liked each other."  Sam was confused, and Dean lifted his head, glancing over toward his brother with bloodshot eyes.

"Back when I was freshman…  God, I can't believe I am actually talking about this." Dean sat up, wiping his palms off on his knees, then wiped his face again on both sleeves of his shirt.

Sam sat back quietly and listened, he wasn't going to budge until Dean told him everything that was bothering him, and Dean knew that.  He was stubborn like that. Pushing his shaggy bangs out of his eyes, he sat patiently with his brother, alone, like many nights before when John was out of town.

Dean remained silent for a few moments, then as he composed himself, he cleared his throat and started... 

"You remember when I started football? Remember how…  I always talked about the football captain and how he would give extra lessons to me ‘cause he found potential in me? So I would... stay at school after hours to get extra time in?" Dean wrung his hands nervously, tapping his foot on the ground. 

Sam nodded, furrowing his brow as he put his hands on the table, folded together.   


"Yeah, I remember.  Mike Shurley?" Sam frowned deeper, trying to remember the name.  Sam was one of the nerds in school, and he was four years behind his brother, so he didn't really know any of the “cool kids” by name, just faces when they hung out with Dean.  And the only reason he knew this guy, was because Dean talked about him a  _ lot.  _

"Yeah, Michael... Mikey, whatever." Dean nodded, then sat upright against the back of the chair, resting one of his arms on the table to nervously tap his fingers.  "He..." Dean cleared his throat again, trying to hide his broken voice.  He wanted to cry again, but he had to stop, for Sam.  He had to be the strong one.  "We weren't... practicing." He sighed, looking down, very ashamed of himself.

Sam arched a brow at the confession.  He was confused.  He shook his head, "So... What  _ were _ you guys doing?  Cruising for chicks or something?" Sam chuckled at his joke, figuring it would lighten the mood, but his smirk fell as Dean’s expression looked even more painful.  “Dean?  What does Michael have to do with what happened with Cas?”

Dean looked up silently to meet Sam’s gaze.  "Michael was... fucking me.  In... in secret he... took my ..." Dean looked down, then cleared his throat again, voice broken once more.  "I got tired of it, wanted more, so I said I was going to end it all, and he told me to shut up, that I wasn’t…” Dean wiped at his tears.  “He grabbed me and... I tried to stop him but he was bigger than me, I wasn't you know, ripped like I am now." Dean nodded, then looked up at Sam once more.  "Don't you dare say a word about this to anyone else, I've never told anyone before." He shook his head, his eyes full of pain and sorrow.

Sam stared at Dean for a moment in utter shock.  He did  _ not _ see that one coming.  Shock turned to rage, and Sam’s face went stern, a bitchface of sorts. 

"Why didn't you report his ass! I could kill him! I swear! I don't care how big he is... Dude, seriously? We tell each other  _ everything _ ." Sam let out an angry sigh, brushing a hand through his hair trying to calm down after listening to what that son of a bitch did to his brother.  "Ok, so…  then what happened? He do something to Cas too??" Sam still did not understand where this fit in with Castiel.  Castiel seemed a little weird, but he was very kind to him when he came over the night before, so he was good, for now, in Sam’s book.

Dean leaned forward again, rubbing his hands together at the confession.  "No, Sammy.  I mean at least I wouldn't think ... Fuck, I hope not." Dean honestly did not know  _ who _ had raped Castiel, that part had remained unmentioned, but now he sort of felt the need to find out just to make sure it was  _ not _ Michael.  He did not even know  _ when _ it happened.  He sighed and after Sammy badgered him with questions.

"We were making out and I thought he wanted to have sex, so I ... touched him and he went off.  He wanted to leave, but I wanted answers so I grabbed him and he smacked me and he looked... so scared...." Dean went silent, reliving that face over again as if  _ he _ were Castiel's rapist.  It was how he felt.  "I went to his house today and his brother stopped me at the door and told me he was raped before, no details just..." Dean wiped his nose on his sleeve again, then his eyes.  This was much harder than he ever imagined.  "Cas confirmed it with me, we didn't talk about much but I told him that I could sympathize and was sorry, and he accepted my apology, so that's good I guess." Dean shrugged.  He was elated Castiel wanted to see him again, but it didn't make him feel like any less of a jerk.

Sam silently rubbed his eyes, trying to think of what to say, what to do to help his brother, to help Castiel.  It was who he was; A problem solver. 

"Ok.  So… let’s find out who did it. I may not be  _ cool _ or  _ awesome _ like you, but Cas is my friend so long as he is your friend, so let’s find out who did it, and this time do the right thing. Talk to the cops or something, I know it was years ago Dean, but it’s bullshit! Michael got away scott-free.  I promise I won’t blab, but we can’t just let this go!  I saw the way Cas looked at you, and I know you like him, too.  I may be fourteen, but I'm not stupid.  I didn't say anything ‘cause I didn't know for sure if I was reading you two right.  You’ve never… brought home a boy before.  And I didn't want to upset you or Cas if I had been wrong."  Sam stood up and grabbed one of the coffee mugs from the drainer, then poured tea in it for Dean.  Tea was better than more booze.  He offered it to Dean.  "We’ll keep it on the downlow, and figure this out ok?" Sam touched his brother’s shoulder again supportively.  "I'm sorry Cas freaked, but you didn't know.  It’s not your fault that some dick did that to him.  I got your back, bro." He squeezed his grip on Dean’s shoulder while he sat quietly, waiting for Dean to take his offered tea. 

Dean nodded.  Sam always wanted to figure out puzzles, but he jumped with a concerned look on his face, "NO! No, we ... we can't go to the cops, no, it's done, it's over just... He hasn't talked to me since, and thankfully I will never have to see that rat bastard ever again, so let’s please just... let it go. There's no evidence now, it was like four years ago.  And as for Cas, I'm sure he doesn't wanna dig up past pain either." Dean was almost pleading, but he stood up and pushed a hand through his hair.  "I just wanna forget it ever happened, it's bad enough I had to re-live it this afternoon, just..." Dean shook his head and put a hand out to deny the tea.  "No thanks, I need to go busy myself with something, anything.  Maybe we should go to the shop and see if Bobby needs anything, yeah?" Dean was running away from the pain.  Cars were his drug, he ran to the hood of a car any time he wanted an escape.  Well, that and alcohol or girls.

Sam sighed, taking the rejected tea and dumped it into the pot, annoyed.

  
"Dean c'mon.  I get that it’s not a shiny subject, but dude… If not Michael, then at least bring whoever did what they did to Cas now to justice.  He deserves to have some closure." After washing the mug out he slipped into his room to grab his hoodie, following Dean out to get into Baby in the garage.  " I haven't heard from Bobby today but it’s still early… we can swing by, but dude, this needs to be dealt with, we owe it to Cas if not you, ok?"  Sam looked up at Dean, his eyes soft.  It was one of his secret weapons and most people couldn't resist it. 

 

 


	9. I'm Falling

Dean swung by and picked Castiel up that Friday night just as they had planned the week before.  This time, Castiel was in a pair of jeans, a Madonna t-shirt and a black hoodie with some glitzy glittery crap on it.  He was still in his flair, but not quite as effeminate, simply because they were both going to be testing the waters, really, but he did muss with his hair a tad, giving it a sexy bedhead look, and his nails were black.  

They ordered pizza, Sammy hooked his laptop up to the television so they could watch netflix, in which they all chose to watch  _ The Crow. _  Castiel always had the hots for Brandon Lee, even if he had passed away.  Dean appreciated the movie, and the stance behind the character’s drive, avenging the death of his family.  Sammy finished up his pizza and soda after the movie ended and told Dean he was headed to bed.  

“Welp, it’s over now, so… what ya wanna do?” Dean asked Castiel curiously.  He was honestly a bit uneasy, not knowing what he should suggest next in fear of being sodomized by Castiel’s brother.  

“Take me to your room? I mean, the… two times I have been here, I have only seen the living room and the bathroom.  You’re horrible at hospitality, I’m just sayin’.” Castiel smirked, and Dean nodded as he stood, reaching a hand out to help Castiel out of his seat on the couch.  Castiel followed Dean down the hall past John and Sammy’s rooms, then finally at Dean’s room, he paused.

“It’s… nothing fancy, and I am a boy, so.” Dean chuckled embarrassed.  When you are a teenager, your room is you.  Many things could be told by looking at anyone’s room, but particularly as a teenager, it is almost as embarrassing as stripping nude.  

“Open the door already, I have a dick too ya know, I’m not perfect myself, so what, you got boxers everywhere?” Castiel leaned against the frame, folding his arms across his chest.  

Dean rolled his eyes and shook his head.  “Fine.” Opening the door to his room, Castiel would see a simple metal bed frame with older used but broken in comfortable mattresses, The walls were lined with centerfolds of women from Penthouse to Playboy, posters he had gotten from Spencers, and then of course Football took over another noticeable part of the room.  Trophies lined shelves, ribbons hung from the shelves as well, and in the far corner, there was an old acoustic guitar with a small amp, next to an electric guitar on a stand.  Castiel was right, however as clothing littered the floor, and being unprepared, there was a few condoms laying next to a bottle of lube on the small bedside table with a lamp.

“And this is what your face is red over? C’mon man, this is the epitome of a jock, and, you  _ are _ a jock, so…” Castiel pushed past Dean and walked in. It was actually kind of charming.  “I like it, all accept the naked women.  We should take them all down and throw some naked pictures up of Chippendales, maybe add some naked cowboys in chaps… Oh no, your thing would be gay boys in jockstraps, huh?” He chuckled and turned to sit on Dean’s bed.  

“Funny.  I do like women too, ya know.  Besides, I’m not sure the Ol’ Man would like seeing naked football players or donkey dicks flapping around on my walls.” Dean shut his door and walked over to the bed, snagging the lube and the condoms to shove them into the top drawer of his nightstand, then took a seat.  

“You know, I want to thank you for… letting me go last time.  If you had pulled me closer or demanded answers I probably wouldn’t be here right now talking to you.” Castiel was looking down at his hands as he toyed with the strings of his hoodie idly.  

“You gave me the most scared look I had ever seen in my life.  And... and I know what that’s like.” Dean looked down.  Castiel reached out, taking one of Dean’s hands to hold tight. Dean wrapped both of his hands around Castiel’s, then cleared his throat.  “Even football players get raped, believe it or not.  I still can’t shower alone in a locker room to this day.  Has to be with five other guys, or I’ll just go home.” Dean shook his head and chuckled half heartedly, trying to reason how stupid he was.  

“I can’t use the bathroom down the hall from my room.  Ever. I w-... I won’t even step foot in, touch the door knob…” Castiel shook his head, looking down at their hands.  “He did it in my own house at a party, that’s why Luci won’t leave.  I don’t even feel safe in my own house.” Castiel was past the point of crying, he had been working on it with Luci for the better part of a year, now.  He had accepted it happened, he had accepted it was not his fault, but that still did not take away the fact it happened and how he felt.   _ In his own house. _

Dean nodded, then wiped his own tear.  “Mine was at school in the locker room. I was a Freshman.” He shook his head, then smiled, a forced smile.  “Who did it to you? I mean, if you don’t wanna talk about it…” Dean trailed off, but was answered quickly. 

“You won’t believe me, but since you asked… Travis, you know the one in ROTC?” He wasn’t even sure of the boy’s name.  He tried to avoid Travis at all costs when it came to school, social functions and the like after that party.  Not that Castiel had even been to a party since that one. 

Dean’s face grew cold for about thirty seconds as he realized who had raped Castiel.  

“He raped you? Travis Wade? In  _ your _ house?!” Dean lifted a hand to press to his mouth as he looked away, closing his eyes, tapping his foot.  Dean always knew something was weird about the boy, but Dean had known the boy his whole life, he even hung out with him as a kid.  

“Dean…” Castiel pled, squeezing Dean’s remaining hand.  

“Let me meet his ass again, I will beat the everloving piss out of him for doing that!” Dean was so angry he began to shake.  To know that someone he grew up with, he once considered a good friend would turn out to be such a monster.  

“ _ Dean!”  _  Castiel reached up to place a hand on Dean’s cheek, pulling his smoothly shaven face to face him.  “Breathe, he’s not worth it, please, can we not talk about him anymore?” Castiel was speaking softly, and his forehead pressed gently to Dean’s, his thumb slowly massaging Dean’s lower lip.  It seemed like he was calming him down quite well with his affection.  

Dean closed his eyes and took a deep breath, enjoying Castiel’s embrace.  His free hand slipped up over Castiel’s cheek and he whispered, “Can I kiss you? Please?” 

“Yes.” Castiel smiled, but pulled back and stood from the bed.  Turning to face Dean, he crawled onto Dean’s lap and got comfortable in his lap. “I enjoyed your lips, even if your finger had to ruin it.” He winked, then leaned in to close the distance between their mouths.  Castiel kissed Dean without any hesitation, a confident stride, passion and hunger in the way his tongue danced around Dean’s mouth.  Dean moaned involuntarily into the kiss, and found himself falling back onto the bed.  Castiel pressed his hands to the bed on either side of Dean’s head while they kissed. 

“My brother isn’t going to touch you, so you can touch me you know…” Castiel whispered against Dean’s lips.  Dean had his hands resting idly on Castiel’s sides, and he was overjoyed to hear that he would at least be able to feel Castiel up.  He was a touchy feely type guy, and not being allowed to do so was hard for him.  

“Okay… if that’s what you want?” Dean replied, smiling.  Castiel grabbed both of Dean’s hands and placed them on his ass where he wanted them, then trailed his hands up Dean’s arms to his chest, dragging them down to the bottom of Dean’s shirt.  He pushed Dean’s shirt up slowly, locking their lips once again to kiss him with what seemed a fiery need.  

Dean moaned softly, this time voluntarily, and it was breathlessly drawn out.  His nipples were hard under Castiel’s fingers grazing over them, and his hands took a nice firm squeeze on Castiel’s full rear, unable to hold back from laying a rough slap to his ass.  Castiel giggled and moaned into the kiss, removing his hands from Dean’s chest to discard his hoodie and toss it to the side.  

“I like you, Dean…” Castiel whispered in the middle of a heavy breath, slowly pushing his hands back up Dean’s chest as he looked into those emerald pits staring back at him.  

“I’ve liked you since that day at Lunch... “ Dean replied, staring right back into Castiel’s blue oceans.  Dean drug his hands up Castiel’s back, forcing his shirt up slowly, then drug his nails lightly down, causing Castiel to roll his body like a cat and press his face down onto Dean’s chest.  

“You are so irresistible…” Castiel whispered, then lifted his head to press his lips back against Dean’s again, 

Dean wrapped his arm around Castiel’s waist, lifting up enough to scoot his back further onto the bed, then rolled the two of them over where he was on top.  Castiel drawled out into a moan, being pinned under Dean.  His thighs wrapped up around Dean’s hips, and his hands slipped up under Dean’s shirt to pull it off of him, discarding it with his hoodie.  

Dean helped remove his shirt, then trailed his eyes over Castiel’s form beneath him from his eyes, down his abdomen and how those thick thighs looked around his hips, and he was in heaven.  

“Do you want me to stop?” Dean inquired, having taken control of their little makeout.  

“No.” Castiel reached down to pull his own shirt off, then pulled Dean’s face back down to kiss him deeply, rummaging his hands through the jock’s pretty hair to graze his scalp with his black nails.  

Dean smirked into the kiss and kept up the momentum, slowly pressing his cock against Castiel’s through his pants, gyrating his hips while they continued to kiss.  This time, Castiel was not scared, he was not shaking, and in fact, he started to push back against Dean’s motions, breaking the kiss to breathe heavy panted breaths through his mouth.  Dean kissed down Castiel’s jaw to his neck, taking a good size suck at the flesh to make sure the boy was left with something to remember him by.  

“Ohh, Dean!” Castiel whispered out into a moan.  His own cock was hardening in his pants, and the friction of the denim over his silk panties was driving him wild.  Dean moved his mouth lower to Castiel’s collarbone, then to his nipple and he began to suck, groaning around it while he fluttered his tongue.  “Fuck!” Castiel was barely able to catch a breath, and his eyes were glued shut while Dean explored his body.  

Dean licked over Castiel’s nipple torturously, then trailed his tongue across to the other one, giving it the same amount of love.  All the while, his cock was hard as a rock, pressing hard against the zipper of his tight pants, but he did not stop the friction, in fact, he lifted Castiel’s legs higher around his waist, thrusting against Castiel’s ass as if he were going to fuck him.  Castiel was already panting and his arms wrapped around Dean’s back, digging his fingernails into his back.  

The friction from their cocks together had already produced a bit of pre-cum in Castiel’s panties. He had never been intimate like this with anyone before, so it was much more intense than it would be for Dean. He kept his eyes sealed, his reddened lips remaining open as he frowned with the pleasure of feeling the motions, Dean’s hips grinding and thrusting up against his ass, which drove him further and further over the edge every time he felt Dean’s hard cock press against him. 

“Nghhh Cas, you feel so fucking good…” Dean whispered into Castiel’s ear, nibbling and suckling with a tug as his hips moved faster and harder.  One of his hands reached down to rub firmly over Castiel’s hardon in his pants, not wanting to go too far and slip under them.  Castiel gasped when Dean’s hand attacked his cock, and he cried out louder than he really meant to. 

“Dean! Don’t stop, k-keep going, please!”  Castiel’s nails were sliding gradually down Dean’s back, producing red marks in their wake.  He lifted his hands to take a tighter grip, moving them back up to his shoulderblades.  He was so close to cumming, so close to losing his mind.  Dean was really good at this, as he figured he would be, but he had no idea how good that was until now.  

Multiple panted, heavy breaths, a few gasps and sweat lining both of their bodies all worked into the final moment when Castiel couldn’t hold back any longer.  His toes curled in his boots around Dean’s waist, and quivering violently, Castiel pressed his mouth to Dean’s shoulder, biting down hard. His cock twitched, throbbing deeply, and released his own load into his panties as he cried out against Dean’s flesh, heavily breathing out through his nose.  

Dean had been waiting for Castiel’s release, and all it took was that bite on his shoulder to make him cum into his own jeans.  Grunting out with a suppressed growl, he stoped his hips from moving. He collapsed on top of Castiel, kissing him on the shoulder, up his neck to his jaw, then pulled back so he could force his mouth onto Castiel’s again.

This makeout session was much sloppier than the first, and Castiel tried to steady his staggered breathing, moaning with a small whimper into Dean’s mouth.  Their tongues had no rhythm or rhyme at this point, they just wanted one another, to feel one another, taste one another.  

  
Castiel finally chose to take that step off the cliff, and now **he was falling,** **_fast._ **


	10. Oh, Baby!

Travis was one of the big partiers in the school.  Every month at least, he threw a major party at his house as his parents would be out of town for the week on business.  Dean had not heard about any parties being held at his place this month just yet, so he assumed that it was possible that it was coming up.  Just to verify, Dean called him up to check

 

**TRAVIS:** _ Hey Deano, what’s up? _

**DEAN:** _ Hey man, you throwin a party this weekend or anything? I been looking forward to a good time. _ _   
_ _   
_ **TRAVIS:** _ Yeah I can do that man, I was thinking about throwing one this weekend for sure, be good to see you again, haven’t seen ya at the last few parties goin around.  You ok man? _ _   
_ _   
_ **DEAN:** _ Yeah, I’ve just been busy is all.  Pops was out of town, had to hold down the fort, ya know. _ _   
_ _   
_ **TRAVIS:** _ Ah, yeah.  Sammy and shit.  Right on, well hey I need to go, but I’ll text you the time, cool? _ _   
_ _   
_ **DEAN:** __ Yeah sounds good man, talk to ya soon.

_   
_ __   
Dean hung up and tossed the phone onto his bed.  Both of his hands were brought up to rub his face, then he scooped the phone back up and shot Castiel a text message:   
  
**DEAN:**

Hey, so there’s a party this weekend, probably saturday night.  I was invited, you wanna go?

******CASTIEL:**

I dunno, not really a party person

**DEAN:**

You’ll be with me, I promise you’ll be safe.  But if you are uncomfortable I understand

 

Castiel brooded over it for a minute or two.  On one hand, he would love to go to a party, but on the other hand, he was petrified he would wind up seeing Travis again.     


  
**CASTIEL:**

Who is throwing the party? **  
  
**

**DEAN:**

Travis.  BUT WAIT! Listen! I have a plan

**CASTIEL:**

Seriously? Are you fucking kidding me?  Walk into the wolf’s den?? No thnx

**DEAN:**

Wait, Cas, please… There’s a reason I want you to come with me.  I want to show you off and show him that you came out on top, please.  Plus I need to take care of some things.

**CASTIEL:**

You do realize this would be like me locking you in the shower stall at school right?

**DEAN:**

I know.  It’s fine, I’m sorry, I guess at first I was carried away with my plans. **  
** **  
** **CASTIEL:**

What plans?

**DEAN:**

I can’t tell you until after.

**CASTIEL:**

I don’t know that I can, Dean, I can’t even walk into my own bathroom. **  
**

**DEAN:**

It’s ok, I understand baby.  You don’t have to go.  :)  I am going tho, so you will have to entertain yourself this weekend during the party :P

**CASTIEL:**

Some reason I don’t think that will be too hard to do, considering I do it every day :P **  
** **  
** **DEAN:**

Ok, smart ass. I love it when you get sassy

**CASTIEL:**

Yaya

  
  


Castiel wound up coming around and told Dean that he wanted to go to the party with him.  Dean was in utter shock, but he was happier than ever, because he knew Castiel was going to enjoy what was to come.     


The old Impala pulled up to Travis’ house right about an hour after the party started.  Anyone who was a partier knew the cool people showed up after the party started, not right at the beginning.  Dean glanced over to Castiel, reaching his hand out to take Castiel’s, squeezing it tight.     


“You sure you wanna do this?  I can turn around and take you right back home…” Dean did not want Castiel to feel like he was being pressured to be there. 

“I don’t do anything I don’t want to, you know that.  Besides, maybe I can smack him or something, get some closure.” Castiel sighed heavily, glancing ahead at the house in front of them.  There were cars all over the lawn, the edge of the road and the drive was now full.  Dean smirked, leaning over and kissed Castiel lovingly.  Castiel pulled back with a smile.  “Let’s do this!” 

“Okay.  Stay at my side, I promise no one will touch you tonight. And if they do, I’m gunna break their fingers.” Dean smirked, “One by one…” 

Castiel rolled his eyes.  “Alright, Batman, let’s go in.” Castiel released Dean’s hand and hopped out of the Impala.  He left his skirts at home for obvious reasons tonight, and while he had his usual flair, he was in some jeans tucked into his combat boots, with a perfect fitting lady’s v-neck black shirt that sported a Devil’s trap on the front, some spikes around a collar and his wrists.  His hair was mussed again sloppily, and he felt like he could handle things now that there wasn’t any easy access.  

The party went for a good while.  Dean and Castiel had a few drinks, and Castiel made sure to drink enough to get a buzz, but not too much that he could be taken advantage of again.  Dean was only drinking a couple of beers, but he kept encouraging Travis to drink when he found him and chat with him for a bit.  They did a few shots together and played a game of beer pong which Dean knew Travis sucked at, so he would be well liquored up.  

Castiel hung out of Travis’ view, but when Dean was ready to make his move, he walked over to Castiel and kissed him, then told him he was going to go talk to Travis for a moment.  Castiel nodded and sighed, sitting idly in his corner of the living room.  He was fine so long as Travis was away from him, and being that Dean was about to go pull him to the side, that meant that Travis would be distracted.     
  
Dean walked over to Travis, leaning into his ear to let him know he wanted to talk to him.  They both headed to the bathroom and Dean shut and locked the door.     
  
“So what’s up, Deano?  Everything ok? Your Pops doin’ alright?” Travis was drunk, still holding a bottle of liquor in fact.  

“Well, I wanted to talk to you…” Dean was glad the music was rather loud at the party, because the moment Travis turned to face the vanity, Dean grabbed him by the back of his neck and slammed him face first into the sink, holding him there.     
  
“DEAN!” Travis squealed out, grabbing at his wrist to try and stand back up. 

“I know what you did to Castiel last year.  You raped him, came on him and left him to be found in his own fucking bathroom by his family. I used to respect you, man.” Dean’s voice was steady and very irate.  

“Wh-what’re you talking about man? I never raped noone!” Travis stuttered out.  Did Dean really believe that  _ faggot? _

Dean pulled Travis back, allowing him to think he let him go, and the moment he had the room, he laid his fist against Travis’ left cheek so hard he lost his balance and fell back against the shower door.  Dean reached out and grabbed Travis’ hair, yanking him up as he tried to beg him to stop, but he punched him three more consecutive blows, causing a busted lip as well as soon to be a bulging black eye, and possibly a broken nose.  

He slammed Travis’ head up against the glass door of the shower, kneeling over him and spoke rather calmly.  “I ever hear you doing that again to anyone, or you even look at Castiel, I will make your life much worse than death or getting your ass beat in any bathroom.  You’re over eighteen now, you’ll be tried as an adult and you’ll have sexual predator on your record until the day you die.  Try getting a football scholarship with that.”  

Dean let go of Travis’s hair, standing in a straddle over him.  Unzipping his fly, he pulled his cock out, aimed it at his former friend, and let that beer out, pissing enough on Travis as he flopped around trying to avoid it hitting his face, growling out angrily.  When he was done, he shook himself, tucking his cock back into his pants and zipped up.  

“You might wanna get a shower, not sure it’s gunna look good on you being soiled, laying on your bathroom floor, beaten bloody at your own party in your own  _ fucking house. _ ”

Dean ripped the door open, then slammed it shut, leaving Travis to tend to himself.  

Quickly, Dean slid through the sea of party patrons to Castiel, then leant his hand out.  His face was still washed with anger, and Castiel took his hand, standing.  

“What’s wrong, Dean?” Castiel pleaded.  Dean lead him out to the Impala, opening the door and letting Castiel get in before he joined him on the driver’s side.  The impala roared to life, and Dean pulled out, fishtailing it down the road to head home.  

Dean was quiet as he drove toward Castiel’s house.  

“Dean! Talk to me, what happened?” Castiel wasn’t going to let this go until he told him. 

“I beat his ass, then pissed on his face.” Dean cracked a smirk, then it faded when he saw the confused look on Castiel’s face.  

“You.. wait back up, give me details, who?” Castiel wanted to make sure he got the facts straight. 

Dean rubbed his face with one hand, the other holding the wheel, then replied, “I told him I wanted to talk to him, so I took him his bathroom for privacy, then proceeded to beat his ass, and when I was finished... “ Dean shrugged.  “I pissed on him.” 

Castiel narrowed his eyes for a minute.  “What if he calls the cops?!” 

Dean shook his head.  “He won’t.  I told him I would expose him as a sexual predator and rapist, and he’s not gunna want to admit he got his ass whooped, because then he would have to come up with why and who did it.” Dean grinned.  Oh, yeah, Dean and Sammy had talked about all angles so that he was able to beat the piss out of him without getting caught.  

Castiel lifted both brows, then stared at the road for a moment.  

“That… actually made me hard.  Not sure if it was the vendetta part or the piss part…” Castiel grinned.  Reaching over, Castiel scooted closer to Dean, sliding his hand between Dean’s thighs to massage his cock through his jeans, kissing him on the neck.  

Dean jumped, then swallowed a breath.  “He-ey now, you do that and, well…” He cleared his throat, keeping his eyes on the road.  

Castiel grinned, pulling back from Dean, and Dean felt a wave of relief for a moment.  Until his pants were being unbuttoned and unzipped, and his cock was being pulled free.  Castiel began stroking his cock and whispered into Dean’s ear seductively, 

“The face you had when you said we had to leave was sexy as fuck…” Castiel pulled back from Dean’s ear, and ducked himself down under Dean’s arm stretched to hold the wheel.  

“I was pissed, hah. No seriously, you are seriously about to–” Dean’s words were cut off with a slight gasped moan as Castiel took his cockhead into his mouth.  He relaxed his body, grinning.  This wasn’t the first time he had ever recieved road head, so they would be fine as far as being able to control the car, but he was  _ not _ expecting this! 

Castiel began swirling his tongue around Dean’s head, and Dean could not help but let out a suppressed groan.  Dean’s free hand slipped down to rest on the back of Castiel’s head, wiggling his fingers into those short black locks.  Castiel loved the feeling, and this caused him to take a deep breath, then force his mouth down over Dean’s cock, taking all he could in one swoop.  

“Fuhh– Mnghhh Cas, Goddamnit…” Dean cursed under his breath, swallowing another breath.  Castiel’s tongue slathered around the length of Dean’s cock as he slowly began lifting back off, then dropping back down, bobbing his head excruciatingly slowly.  

Castiel slipped his hand under Dean’s balls through the Denim, knowing with his position the zipper would pinch his soft skin if he pulled them out, so he settled on fondling and squeezing his balls through the thick fabric, his mouth still working around every inch of Dean’s cock. 

Dean’s adrenaline was so worked up, that it really was not going to take him long to cum at all.  There were several erotic elements to this particular blow job.  One, he was receiving road head, which was one of his favorite things in the world.  Two,  _ Castiel _ was playing with his cock.  And three, is was  _ Castiel _ giving him one of his favorite thing in the entire world; roadhead.  

Dean felt his orgasm building, and he shuddered out a loud groan with a breathy moan as Castiel bobbed faster.  Dean tried to resist, but he could not hold back from forcing Castiel’s face down harder onto his cock as he dropped his head back, eyes glazed with lust but still on the road.  

“Fuck, baby I’m about to cum!” Dean grunted, hoping that Castiel was going to swallow.  And then he did it.  Castiel deep throated Dean, not only taking him in down to his pubic hair, feeling that nose nuzzle in against his groin, but he fucking deepthroated him and swallowed several times around the suction.  Dean gasped and cried out in pleasure, trying to gain his composure, but for the first time in his life, he actually swerved the car.  They were on a back road, middle of the night so luckily there was no danger of oncoming traffic.  

Castiel remained tight around Dean’s cock, and Dean veered Baby off the road, pulling over.  Once he knocked the Impala into park, his eyes closed, breathing rather unsteady, and his mouth fell open while he cried out into his orgasm.  Hot waves of thick cum filled the back of Castiel’s throat, and he moaned around Dean’s cock as he swallowed every drop.  Dean’s thighs were shaking, he had never had road head so fucking good in his life.  

When Dean was finished, Castiel pulled his mouth up off of Dean’s cock, smiling.  

“You like it?” Castiel giggled, licking at and nibbling at Dean’s ear, his hands clinging to Dean’s Letterman’s jacket.  

“Like it?  I think I just pumped your stomach full of cum, of course I fucking liked it!” Dean turned toward Castiel, wrapping his arms around him, pulling him in close so that they could kiss.  Castiel climbed across Dean’s lap, kissing him deeply.  It seemed that there was a breakthrough with Castiel.  Not that he was a prude or anything before.  But he seemed to open like a budding flower sexually, being more open, relaxed, in control.  Dean let his hands slide down to take a firm grasp of Castiel’s own jean-clad ass, and pulled him down against his lap and his wet cock.  

Castiel broke the make-out session after quite a few minutes, then grinned.  “I think we should go home.  My place, preferably.”     
  



	11. Fuck me, or GTFO!

Dean parked the Impala outside of Castiel’s house on the street. It was late, and Dean tried to be quiet, but Castiel giggled his way across the lawn with Dean tugging along behind him.

“Chill, my Dad probably won’t even know you are here, Luci annoys the shit out of him to the point that he ignores everything and stays in his room.” Castiel stopped at the door, unlocking it and grabbed Dean by the shirt, pulling him inside.

“Man, and I thought my Dad was bad…” Dean chuckled.

Castiel pulled him up the stairs, down the hall and then opened his door, shoving Dean inside, then locked his door behind him. The spikes came off and were dropped on his dresser, boots pulled off and jeans unzipped.

“Whoa hey, are you sure, babe?” Dean asked as he noticed Castiel beginning to strip.

“I told you Dean, I don’t do anything I don't want to.” Castiel grinned, then pushed Dean back to his bed, forcing him to fall backwards onto it. He straddled Dean’s lap and pressed his lips to Dean's softly. It didn’t take long for Dean to follow in line, accepting that Castiel wanted this.

“Wait…” Dean broke the kiss and flipped Castiel over onto his back, pulling back to stand off the bed. He pulled his wallet out of his back pocket to retrieve one of his condoms, then unzipped and dropped his pants, kicked off his shoes and ripped his shirt off to drop to the floor.

Castiel removed his shirt and underwear, then reached across his bed to dig the lube out if the nightstand drawer. Crawling up onto the bed against the pillows, he watched Dean. Something about the guy just caught him with butterflies. Dean crawled onto the bed, between Castiel’s thighs and hovered over him.

“You’re sure? I mean, cause I d--” Dean got cut off with a hand over his mouth.

“If you don’t shut up and make love to me I will go back to that party and find a gang bang.” Castiel grinned and started to giggle.

“Well shit, when you put it that way…” Dean chuckled with him, then started to kiss Castiel passionately. Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck, closing his eyes and moaned softly, sliding down more to get comfortable underneath Dean.

Dean was so hyped on adrenaline he was nervous, but he knew what he was doing, this was not his first time, and this would not be their last.

“I love you, Cas…” Dean whispered as he grabbed the lube and squirted a good bit in his hand.

“I love you too, Dean. I am not sure why. I mean,” Castiel grinned, but then Dean’s fingers began to rub around his rim and one of them popped in. “Oh fuck, Dean I do fuck myself at least once a week, try three…”

Dean was shocked, but not repulsed by any means. He smiled then, and pushed two more in. Castiel’s face went red, and he moaned out, his breathing rather uneven.

“Ohh yeah, that’s it baby… mnnnn…” Castiel pressed their mouths together yet again, and they started to make out while Dean began a decent fingerfuck in and out slow at first, but then he increased the pace, very eager to slide in himself. Castiel was so delicious, and he was so naughty, and he smelled so good.

“Please make love to me, Dean… I want you as my first.” Castiel looked up into Dean’s eyes as he whispered against Dean’s lips.

“Okay, baby. I promise you’ll always be made love to if I have anything to do with it.” Dean smirked, pulled back and ripped the condom wrapper open.

Rolling the condom on, Dean lined his cock up as he pulled his fingers out of Castiel. He grabbed the lube, squirted a bit more onto the condom, and slicked himself up so that he would slide in easily. His head pushed up against the ring, and then he pushed himself inside Castiel’s ass, slowly. Castiel’s head fell back and he gasped, lifting his legs around Dean’s waist.

“Fuh-ck! Dean you’re… you’re so b-big…” Castiel stammered out. His dildo was good, but not Dean good. And he was warm, and slid in with relative ease since there was copious amounts of lube and a condom. His arms wrapped around Dean’s neck, and he pulled him down close, gasping and groaning as he became accustomed to Dean’s girth.

Dean had paused, he didn’t want to hurt Castiel, and the look on Castiel’s face was absolutely scrumptious.

“Well come on, fuck me or get the fuck out.” Castiel grinned, chuckling.

Dean joined in with a smirk. This boy had his heart all a flutter. Dean pushed himself deeper and he groaned at how tight Castiel was, but it felt fantastic. He pulled back to the head, then pushed in again, causing Castiel’s breathing to pick up pace, and he moaned out very erotically. Dean liked that sound, so he started to move faster and deeper, working his way in until he bottomed out, and then the thrusts started to even out in pace and depth.

“Fuck, Cas, you feel so fucking good.” Dean grunted as he thrust into him steadily but slowly.

“Mnnn, so do you, please don’t stop!” Castiel's mouth hung open, and he pressed his forehead to Dean’s.

“I don’t plan to until you scream my name.” Dean grinned, biting his lip as he picked up the pace.

Castiel’s body relaxed the longer Dean thrust into him, and he started to pull himself into the counter thrusts by working his legs around Dean’s backside. He was getting the groove and learning what felt good, like when Dean hit his prostate and made him see stars.

“Oh, fuck, that felt so good! Do it again, please!” Castiel whined, and Dean angled his hips so that he could hit him about three or four more times in a row.

“Like that, baby?” Dean huffed out into a moan. Every time he hit his prostate, Castiel gasped and clenched around him tight.

“Fuck yes! Hnghhhh fuck you know… what the fuck you… are doing, that's for… damn sure!” Castiel was a mewling mess by this point, and he wanted more. “Faster! Please!”

Dean’s hips started to slap into Castiel’s ass, echoing throughout the room. Castiel's moans and mewls heightened in pitch, and he dropped his head back while Dean thrust, but brought one of his hands down to start squeezing and stroking his cock.

“Mnnghhh fuck baby I’m gunna.. c-cum..” Dean panted out. It was a miracle enough he was able to get his own erection again after the blow job in the impala, but nothing could stop him from giving this boy what he wanted, and Dean was about to blow.

“Mnn cum inside me!” Castiel plead. He had always wanted to know what it felt like.

“Are you sure?!” Dean was shocked, but at least it would be in the condom.

Castiel slapped Dean across the cheek lightly, then grabbed his jaw, trying to catch his breath.

“Cum in me… fucking do it!” Castiel needed it, and Dean was only slightly knocked off guard from the slap, but he liked that Castiel at least knew what he wanted. So be it.

Dean slammed into Castiel hard a handful of times, choppy, then stopped moving, gasping out into a low grunted moan and growl into one. His cock erupted inside of Castiel, filling the condom at the tip, and Dean shuddered with pleasure.

Castiel came as well, crying out rather loudly as he dropped his head back and clamped down around Dean’s cock. Hot spurts of cum covered his abdomen, and he dug his nails into Dean’s shoulder blade, twitching a little with his orgasm.

“Fuh-... Dean! That was fucking mind blowing…” Castiel chuckled lightly, then pulled Dean in for more kisses.

They were both covered in sweat, quivering and initiated the sloppiest makeout session either had ever taken part in. Castiel’s hands were cupping Dean’s face while they kissed, and Dean rolled them over onto their side, wore out.

“I can’t believe I am saying this, but goddamnit I love you, Dean. Everything about you.” Castiel breathlessly confessed to Dean just how he really felt. Dean almost wondered if the alcohol played part in it, but he wasn’t going to deny the moment should it be genuine. He looked Castiel in the eyes, rubbing his smooth cheek idly, then smiled.

“I love you too, Cas.” Dean smirked.

“Stay with me tonight, please.” Castiel really wanted to keep Dean next to him after just losing his virginity. It was crazy that the Captain of the football team was his boyfriend to begin with, but to lose his virginity and cuddle…

“Of course… I wouldn’t trade your cuddles for the world.” Dean pushed back against Castiel to lay him on his back, and then he pulled out, grabbing his condom to pull the semen off his cock, discarding it to the side.  Castiel moaned and whimpered at the loss.  Now he felt empty. 

Dean trailed his kisses from the corner of Castiel’s mouth to his chin, down his jaw to his neck, then over his collarbone to his nipple, then licked and brought it in for a nice firm suckle, ending with a kiss.

Castiel moaned, frowning in pleasure, and a small heated breath passed through his lips as Dean drug his tongue down the center of his abdomen, licking up the mess Castiel had made on his own belly. Dean moaned, and Castiel grinned. That was until Dean stopped licking and brought the cum up to Castiel’s mouth, lip locking and sliding his tongue in to let Castiel get a taste.of his own cum. It wasn’t the first time Castiel tasted it, and once again, surely would not be the last.

“You are so dirty, Dean…” Castiel whined, and Dean smiled, biting playfully at Castiel’s jaw.

“Would you have me any other way?” Dean whispered.

“Fuck no!” Castiel grinned. He lifted up slightly, bringing the covers up over them, and snuggled in close to Dean, smiling into another deep, passionate kiss, which lead to yet another hot makeout session.

“Good.” Dean spoke through the kiss assault, and wrapped his hands around Castiel’s ass to pull him closer.

Thankfully it was the weekend, because Dean and Castiel had a long night ahead of them.


	12. Fuck Kevin Tran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected surprise causes Dean to find out where Castiel learned such delicious lip service, but it makes him resentful and jealous, possessive. The only logiical solution is to prove he is better then Kevin Tran at the sex. Castiel is amused, and goes along for the ride!

The custodial closet outside the lunchroom was hurriedly shut, and Castiel let out a little whine of a moan while Dean’s hands pushed firmly up the sides of his shirt to pull it up.  

For weeks after that night, all Dean and Castiel had done when they were given the opportunity, was fuck.  

Skipped lunches, orchestrated bathroom breaks for quickie blow jobs, hand jobs, iven a hot make out session with some delicious frottage.  All Castiel wanted was Dean, and all Dean wanted was Castiel.  

“Fuck, Dean...mmmm fuck I wanna suck your cock, baby, please....”  Castiel pulled back from Dean’s grip, sliding down to his knees in the cramped, dark closet.  

“Goddammit Cas, you are so fucking dirty, I fucking love it.” Dean swallowed hard.  His zipper was unzipped, briefs pulled down with his jeans, and he gasped out, both hands on the wall for support.  

Part of their lust had been hapless, sloppy, miscalculated.  They would never think past just getting fucked.

Castiel’s mouth worked at Dean’s length, and he started to bob his head with a moan every few deep strokes, swallowing Dean’s head at the back of his deep throat, then pulling up for air to look up toward Dean who was illuminating Castiel’s face with the screen of his cellphone.  

It was hard to stay quiet sometimes when Castiel had Dean’s cock in his mouth.  He clearly did a lot of homework in those stupid Cosmopolitan and other women’s “How to please your man in 5 Easy steps” editorials.  

Dean grunted into a growl, his free hand holding him up steadily as he felt like he might lose his footing.  

“Cas! Fuck!  Baby!”  Dean started to thrust his hips into Castiel’s mouth, and Castiel opened himself up, relaxing his tongue.  His left hand held firm around Dean’s hip, and the other slipped up to Dean’s ball sack to take a firm squeeze, rolling his balls in his hand gently.  

The door swung open swiftly and Dean jumped,

“SHIT! FUCK!” glaring at whomever the offender was, Dean pulled his cock out of Castiel’s mouth to tuck back into his pants as he pulled them up hastily.  Castiel closed his eyes, holding his hand against his face as he let Dean’s re-dress, beginning to chuckle.

“Oh my god… OH MY GOD! I am.. s-so sorry, shit, uh…”  Kevin Tran’s face was priceless.  The look of shock at his friend on his knees blowing the football Captain.  Kevin shut the door half way, unsure what to say or what to do, then pulled it back open with wide eyes. 

“REALLY?!” Dean growled out.

“Cas what the fuck are you doing?!”  Kevin spat out in concern for his friend.

“Ohh come on Kevin, you of all people should know what a blow job looks like.”  Castiel grinned, licking his lips as he stood upright, straightening his clothing out.

“Uh, a little privacy here, please?  Thanks.” Dean grabbed the inner handle to the door and yanked it shut, locking it and rest both hands on either side of Castiel’s shoulders.  

They were both silent a moment as they waited, Kevin walking away without protest.  

“What… the fuck was _that?_ ”  Dean asked curiously.

Castiel shrugged, sliding his arms around Dean’s neck with a soft giggle.  

“We fucked around a few times while studying.  No sex, just hand jobs and blow jobs… and rim jobs and--”  Castiel was cut off.

“OKAY, okay!  I get the point…”  Dean sighed, sliding his hands down to Castiel’s hips, leaning in to kiss him softly.  “Was it serious?”

“NO! Fuck no… I was just curious is all, like you never fucked or sucked another guy before me.”  Castiel kissed Dean back and Dean pulled away.  “What?”  

“Nothing.  We need to get back to lunch before someone else walks in.” Dean pulled away and unlocked the door, stepping out and started toward the lunch line, leaving Castiel in the broom closet as not to look conspicuous.  

Castiel sighed as he leaned back against the wall.  Men were so touchy sometimes!

 

* * *

 

 

Castiel was bobbing his head up and down Dean’s cock rather skillfully, like he always had.  Dean was leaned back in against his bed with one hand, the other hand on the back of his boyfriend’s head.  

All Dean could see now was Castiel sucking off Kevin Tran.  Kevin Tran sucking off Castiel, frottage, makeout sessions, intimacy.

“Stop.”  Dean demanded, pushing Castiel’s head up off his cock.  His cock slid out with a resounding slippery suctioned pop, and Castiel frowned up at him.

“Wh-- Dean?  Wh-- what’s the matter, baby?” Castiel kept his hands on Dean’s thighs, his reddened lips frowning back in confusion.

Dean sighed, wiping his eyes with both hands, then dropped them to his lap.  

“Was he good?”  Dean had to know.

“Was who-- oh, Kevin?!”  Castiel was lost for a moment.

“Yeah, _Kevin_.”  Dean snapped.

“At the time I thought he was great, and he made me cum, but if you wanna know, no, not better than you baby.  Why?”  Castiel tilted his head with a shrug.

“You… learned _all_ those tricks you do… on _his_ cock.”  Dean was angry and jealous. He had been since they got caught.

Castiel almost looked offended for a moment, but then he began to laugh.

“Dean, we were fourteen, I was curious, so we played around, it isn’t like I fucked him.”  Castiel sighed, then stood from his kneeling position to lean in and press kisses to Dean’s lips.  “If it makes you feel better, your cock is, way, _WAY_ bigger than his.”  Castiel smirked, biting his lip.

Dean was forcing a frown, and grumbled. “Better be.”

Castiel straddled Dean’s still hard cock, running his hand up Dean’s bare chest, and then gripped his jaw, turning and holding his face to meet his.  

“Dean, we were kids.  He didn’t know what to do with my cock in his mouth, I sucked him for all of two minutes and he came, and that happened like five times before I stopped.  I learned what I know through porn and Cosmopolitan, you know, those dumb magazines you hate.”  Castiel giggled.

“They are stupid.  Act like every man is the same.”  Dean scoffed, running his hands up and down Castiel’s bare back.  

They both stripped when they got home, but had not gotten to the sex yet.  

“So dumb I make your eyes roll in the back of your head.”  Castiel kissed Dean down the neck with another giggle, and Dean couldn’t help but smile.

“Touche.  So, I guess, I should use what I learned in porn and use my large cock to fuck your brains out, hm?”  Dean slapped Castiel on the ass, biting at his collarbone playfully.

“Mnnn, if you don’t fuck me, so help me god I will push you down and ride your cock like I stole it.”  Castiel was very horny, and Dean had already fingered him open since they had gotten home.  

Dean liked that idea, and flipped Castiel around onto his back, smiling as he kissed his neck, hand rummaging over Castiel’s nipple down his abdomen, over his groin and bypassed his hard cock to lick Castiel’s rim after shoving both of his legs up against his chest.  

Castiel was happy he got Dean’s mind off of Kevin, and was willing to bend into any position he wanted should he move past it.  

“Flip over.” Dean pulled back, licking his lips.  

Castiel flipped himself over onto his stomach, looking back at Dean.  He wiggled his ass and Dean slapped it and took both of Castiel's cheeks into a firm grip, spreading them wide to look at that tight, delicious hole staring back at him.  

“I am going to rim you better than Kevin ever did, and then when I am done, I am going to fuck your brains out.”  Dean slapped Castiel’s other ass cheek, and Castiel giggled into a moan.  He secretly liked Dean’s jealousy and possessiveness.

Dean grabbed the lube, squirting some onto his fingers, then leaned in to lick Castiel’s rim sloppily, getting it all wet first.  He kissed it, and then prodded his tongue in first, which caused Castiel to jerk and push his face into the pillow.  

Dean tongue fucked Castiel for a good few minutes, drawing the most delectable moans out of Castiel.  Every noise Castiel made while they had sex drove Dean wild.

Dean then pulled back after a few long licks over Castiel’s rim and pushed his three fingers back in to pick up where he left off.  

“Nnghh fuck Dean… you make me such a little slut when you touch me.”  Castiel had a thing for dirty talk, and Dean liked it.  

“Yes you are, _my_ dirty little slut.”  Dean gruffly growled out, slapping Castiel’s welted ass again while he finger fucked him open.  Castiel giggled, pushing back onto Dean’s fingers.

“Mmnnn fuck me Dean, please.”  Castiel had become such a power bottom with Dean.  He could not get enough, and it did not help that Dean was willing to cave every fucking time.

Dean pulled his fingers out and mounted Castiel from behind, pulling his hips up so that he was face down ass up.  Both of his hands ran over Castiel’s ass cheeks down his back, and nails came out to drag back up Castiel’s back to his ass.  

Castiel was like putty at this point.  Dean had learned all of his quirks up this point, and he was looking forward to learning more with Dean as their relationship progressed.

“AUGH Fuck!” Castiel cried out when he felt Dean’s cock slip inside.  Dean paused, and Castiel gripped the pillows like they were the only thing keeping him grounded.  “More!”

Dean took his plea, then pushed himself deeper, slowly until he eventually bottomed out.  Castiel was so hungry and needy for Dean’s cock, he was only ever satisfied when he knew Dean had sunken in deep as his groin would let him.

“I’munna fuck that pussy, Cas.  I’m gonna make you cry out my name you little slut.” Dean bit his lip, then pulled back and slammed in, pulled back and slammed in harder, and with every thrust he got faster until he established a nice rhythm.

“DEAN! YES!  Fuck my pussy!  Make me your little bitch!” Castiel was panting heavily, and slipped his hand down to his cock to hold the base tight, not wanting to cum yet.  Dean’s cock felt amazing and sometimes it didn’t take much at all to make Castiel cum, but that was all because Dean knew just what spots to hit just right.  

Dean grabbed Castiel’s hips and thrust into him wildly, moaning and grunting into every few pumps, his balls slapping constantly against Castiel’s.  

“I fucking.love you, Cas… you little princess cock slut.”  Dean huffed in between his panted breaths.

“Mmm fu-  I l-love you too my fucking King!”  Castiel was not going to be able to hold on much longer.  He had become a sweaty, tingly mess. “Can I c-cum?”  Castiel cried out.  He liked it when Dean felt powerful, and this always worked.  

Dean panted out loudly, grunting and growling, then he chuckled, “Tell me I am better than K-Kevin.” Oh yeah, Dean was _still on that._

Castiel started to giggle.  This was so stupid, but he would play along.  

“You are a god baby, way better than Kevin Tran!”  and with that, he released his cock and gasped out, crying loud enough that Sammy heard him in the kitchen screaming Dean’s name.  

The tightness of Castiel’s ass around his cock made Dean growl deeper and he slammed in hard, not moving as he huffed out his orgasm, quivering, and filled Castiel’s ass full.  

They had stopped using condoms about a week back.  Castiel was a virgin, and Dean got routine physicals, and with being so promiscuous, he asked them to test him regularly.  

Dean collapsed onto Castiel’s back, breathing heavily as he kissed Castiel’s shoulder.  

“Are you ever going to let Kevin g-go?”  Castiel inquired.  He felt tingly and warm regardless if he was sick of hearing Kevin’s name.

“Maybe.  Until I see him again, then I will just have to fuck you again and again and again…”  he chuckled.  He was going to let it go, he was not one to hold grudges over petty shit.

“Good.  Now love me.”  Castiel grinned into the pillow while Dean snickered, pulling out and pulled Castiel over onto his back to kiss him deeply on the lips.  

 


	13. I Love You Too

“I’m sorry, my son did…  _ what?” _  John Winchester sat in the office of the Principal at Dean and Sammy’s high school.  He had received a phone call at work that Dean had been caught in the boys bathroom by a teacher for doing some lewd sexual acts. What he  _ wasn’t _ told, was he was blowing another student’s cock.  

“Dean was… performing felatio upon another student, uh, Mr. Shurley here’ brother.”  The principal pointed to Lucifer who was staring at John with an unamused glare.  

John glanced over at Lucifer and noted the glare, which made him all the more agitated.  This guy looked like some satan worshipping idiot who lived at home in his parent’s basement.  John adjusted in his seat, then looked back to the principal.

“So what is the course of action going to be here?  I completely understand your concern, and I will do whatever--”  John was suddenly cut off by Lucifer.

“Oh don’t act like this is a behavioral issue.”  Lucifer spat toward John. 

John glanced back with a frown. “Excuse me?” 

“Your son is gay, this isn’t something to send him to military school over to learn respect.  He gets enough of that shit at home as it is, obviously.” Lucifer glanced down at John’s dog tags.  

John glanced down, then glared back at Lucifer, pointing at him like some punkass teenager he had to raise.  

“Don’t you fucking dare judge me for how I raise my son.  You try raising two teenage boys alone and run a business to keep food on the table!”  John was getting irate, and the Principal cleared his throat, but Lucifer snapped back.  

“I raised my brothers, so trust me I know, business or no business included, it’s clear the one thing you left out in your little ‘parenting plan’,” Lucifer did air quotes,  “is love. But don’t worry, he gets tons of love from my brother.”  Lucifer winked with a grin. 

John was clenching his fists.  

  


* * *

  


  


Dean could hear his father raise his voice in the office and sighed.  He was sitting next to Castiel in chairs across the hall from the door. 

“You think we’re fucked?” Castiel inquired then glanced at Dean.

“At school, most likely.  At home?  I know I am.” Dean chuckled and shook his head.  Castiel reached over to take Dean’s hand, pulling it to his lap to hold in both of his.  

“I won’t be.  I am lucky Lucifer is so open minded I guess.  He would be just as happy if I was expelled, he doesn’t believe in the public school system anyways.”  he shook his head, then glanced over at Dean again, who was staring at him.  “What?”

“Nothing I just, can’t stop staring at you sometimes.  You make my biggest fears minute.”  Dean leaned in to Kiss Castiel, and at that moment, the Principal’s door swung open and John stopped at the sight. 

“I’ll see you at home, as soon as you are done talking to the principal.”  John stalked off to leave the school and head home, and Lucifer leisurely strolled out of the office with a grin.  

“Daddy has a temper.”  Lucifer winked.  “Don’t worry, if anything happens, Cassie always has a bed for you to sleep in.”  He chuckled, then kissed Cas on the head and headed out as well.  

Castiel sighed.  “Told you.  But baby he’s right.  If you need to get away tonight…”  He looked into Dean’s eyes.  

“I know baby.  Let’s go finish this up.”  Dean stood and walked into the office and Castiel followed him.  

  


* * *

  


  


Castiel flopped onto Lucifer’s bed and groaned.  He didn’t mind being suspended the next two days through the weekend until Monday.  It gave them more time to be together.  But, he was a little worried about Dean.  He had never even met John face to face yet, and the first time John saw him was after being told his son was fucking him.  

“Whats up Cassie?  You alright?”  Lucifer leaned back against the headboard and took a deep inhale from his joint, holding it a moment before exhaling, then passed it.  

“I just hope Dean is okay.  His dad sounds like a right prick, and before I even got a chance to meet him I got exposed at his son’s fuck buddy boyfriend.  He looked so mad.”  Castiel sighed heavily, then took a drag of the joint, passing it back to Lucifer. 

“Oh yeah, he was mad.  He’s uptight, structured… still has that military mentality.  Could definitely tell that Dean has been shaped a bit by that lifestyle but I can also tell he wants to break free.”  Lucifer took another inhale, then added as he passed the joint, “How big’s his dick, anyway?  Gotta be big if you like it.” 

Castiel scoffed and playfully shoved Lucifer.  “Really?!”  he thought for a moment, then held one fist over the other and Lucifer gawked.  

“Get out, he’s two fists?  How does your little ass take that?”  Lucifer grinned and Castiel giggled, blushing.  

“I dunno but fuck it feels amazing.  Much better than any dildo I ever played with.”  Castiel beamed think about Dean’s cock.  

“So, is he gonna come over tonight and fuck you with it then?”  Lucifer handed the joint back to Castiel to finish.  

“I hope so.  Is it bad I wish he would get kicked out and have to live with me?” Castiel peered off, the high finally creeping up on him as he took the last roach hit.

Lucifer shrugged and pursed his lips in consideration.  

“Nah, but I doubt he would leave Sammy behind like that, and I seriously doubt that John would allow Dean to take Sammy out of the house, too.  Control thing.” Lucifer took the burnt out roach from Castiel and dubbed it out in the ashtray, setting it aside.  He grabbed his cigarettes and lit one immediately after, inhaling deeply then exhaling slow.  

  


* * *

  


  


“Sit down!” John ordered Dean.  Sammy was luckily still at school, so he wouldn’t have to see this.  Dean took a seat on the couch and rubbed his face, bracing himself for the rejective blow that was to come.  

“Just… What the fuck were you thinking, Dean?!  Blowing some kid in a public bathroom at school?!  I thought I raised you better than that!”  John was yelling, but he didn’t look disgusted, oddly. Just angry.  

Dean shrugged.  “Not the first time.  And I have done it with girls and nobody blinked an eye.”  

“How long have you even been with this kid and fucking him?”  John inquired, but Dean looked away.  “Answer me, Dean!  Why am I just finding out today in the goddamn Principal’s office that you’ve been sucking some kid’s dick?!  Is it a relationship or just something you do with everyone?”  

“What does it matter?” Dean spat back, finally looking at his father. 

“Did you forget that your brother goes to the same school you do?  He has to walk in your footsteps, Dean.  People will judge--” John once again was cut off, this time by his son standing and yelling back.

“IS THAT  _ ALL _ YOU CARE ABOUT?!” Dean had tears in his eyes.  “It’s all about Sammy and  _ YOU _ !  Watch yourself Dean, my reputation is on the line.  Don’t do that Dean, Sammy won’t be able to live that one down!  What about  _ ME _ ? What about living  _ MY _ life the way I want it?” 

John stared at Dean as he lashed back at him.  He never expected Dean to act like this.  All of the hard work he had put into raising his boys right, and Dean didn’t even care.  

“What do you want, Dean?  Huh?  To whore around fucking anyone with two legs and sucking cock in public restrooms?”  John honestly didn’t care if Dean was Gay, Straight, Bisexual or Asexual.  What he cared about was Dean having a respectable image that people couldn’t use to manipulate him or take advantage of. 

Dean looked away a moment, then sniffled and looked back in John’s eyes.  

“Maybe I do.  Maybe you don’t know me as well as you fucking think you do.”  Dean backed away and headed for his room to grab a duffel bag.  He grabbed a few shirts, practice clothes and some jeans.  Socks, boxers, his jockstrap and a couple of pictures from his room to stuff in there as well.  He needed to get away for a while.  

John walked to the kitchen and grabbed his bottle of bourbon from the liquor cabinet.  Cracking it open, he tipped the bottle back with a deep chug until he could hold his breath no longer, then growled at the burn.  He heard the front door open, then walked quickly after Dean, pushing the screen door open.  

“Where the fuck do you think you’re going, Dean?!” John stared at Dean as he threw his bag into the impala.  

“Somewhere that I can do what I want to, like suck cock.”  Dean whipped the driver side door open and slipped into the driver’s seat, slamming the door shut. 

“You leave this driveway and don’t you even think about coming back!!!”  John yelled.  Dean looked him right in the eye, knowing he was drunk.  He smelt of whiskey when Dean got home to begin with. 

Dean started the impala and backed out of the driveway, then tore out with a screech of the tires.  John cursed and punched the door jam, walking back into the house with a slam of the screen door.  Dean was so hard headed, all he wanted to do was instill discipline and common sense as well as survival into his son for the real world.  He flopped down onto the couch and sighed heavily, chugging back more bourbon.  Grabbing his cell phone, he dialed Missouri’s number and started a call with her.  She always had the best advice.  

  
  


* * *

  


  


Dean was so angry at his father.  It seemed like no matter what he did in life, he always fucked shit up. If he didn’t have Castiel’s house to go to, he probably would have gone to Benny’s, but even Benny wasn’t exactly privy to their relationship at this point in time.  It wasn’t that Dean was hiding it, not like that at all.  He just wanted to wait until he and Castiel were sure that this was going to work before he started plastering it all over facebook.  The less noses poking their opinions into a relationship, the stronger it usually grew.     
  
Dean pulled up to Castiel’s house with a soft sigh, staring at the large, rich, white house.  His mother was of the highest class taste, and he almost feared meeting her.  He couldn’t stop thinking about what had happened earlier in the day.  All of the commotion over a blow job.     
  
Dean picked his phone up and dialed Castiel’s number, waiting for him to answer as he laid his head back against the seat.  Castiel didn’t answer it right away, but he did answer before the answering machine kicked in.     
  
“Dean? Are you okay?  You haven’t messaged me or anything.” Castiel sounded mildly concerned, and it made Dean smile, while at the same time broke his heart.  He wanted to be cared for and loved, but he didn’t want to cause any undue stress either.    
  
“Yeah, I’m good as I’m gunna be, I guess.  You busy?”  Dean figured Castiel wasn’t, but he wanted to make sure.     
  
“No, are you coming over?  I miss you.” Castiel rolled over on his bed, curled up with the phone to his ear.     
  
“Yeah, I’m in your driveway.  I just wanted to make sure that you weren’t busy or anything, ya know, don’t wanna be a nuisance.” Dean felt tears beginning to form again.  He really hated being to upset that he showed emotions.     
  
“Well then get your ass in here, silly.  You have the key.  I am never too busy for you, baby.” Castiel smiled.   
  
“Okay, be up in a minute… Cas?” Dean had hesitated a moment, but had to get one more thing out.    
  
“Yeah?” Castiel was curious.   
  
“I love you.” Dean sounded a bit upset.  Castiel could tell by his tone.   
  
“I love you too, Dean.  Get up here and make me warm, please.” Castiel giggled, then hung up.     
  
Dean smiled, staring at the phone for a minute.  For once in his life he truly was happy and had everything he really wanted.  He grabbed his duffle bag and hopped out of the Impala and made his way for the entrance of the house.  He used his key because Chuck hated when people rang the doorbell.  Trotting up the stairs to the second floor, Dean hung a left toward Castiel’s room and then stopped in front of his door.  His heart was thudding a mile a minute, but he couldn’t stop it.  Closing his eyes, he touched the doorknob, then entered quickly, shutting the door behind him.     
  
“MMmm Hey babyyyy, come cuddle with me.” Castiel grinned.  “I already worked myself open for you, I couldn’t wait.  Being blue balled at school sucks.” Castiel giggled.  Dean arched a brow, setting his bag down and kicked his boots off, pushing them to the side. His shirt followed suit, and then he dropped his pants.  Castiel was so insatiably delicious, he could never keep his clothes on for long.  Castiel was naked as well holding his toy in front of him, tonguing the tip.     
  
“You are a naughty little bitch.” Dean spoke softly as he climbed into the covers with Castiel.  Castiel giggled and wrapped himself around Dean, biting his lip.    
  
“I can be a prude if you prefer.  Means no sex though, and I have a feeling that wouldn’t work too well for you, just sayin.” Castiel gave Dean a challenging look, and Dean started to laugh, shaking his head.   
  
“Uh no, I like the naughty little bitch underneath me.”  Dean smiled.  His left hand slipped around Castiel’s back and his right hand caressed Castiel’s cheek and lips.  He was staring into the sapphire eyes that were staring back at his.  “I can’t believe we never found each other before the fashion show in English class.”  To think, of all the silly things that could happen, then found one another over an asshole teacher.  And they had been in the class together all year long.     
  
“Mmnn well, that’s because you hang with the jocks and the cool kids.  Who never acknowledge the kids like me.” Castiel giggled at the thought, then pulled Dean into a kiss.  Dean responded just as he hoped, and deepened the kiss.  Wrapping both arms around Castiel’s back, he lifted him into a roll where he landed on top.  Castiel giggled and broke the kiss, sitting up.    
  
“I think, maybe tonight, I should ride that beautiful cock.  What do you think Mister Winchester?” Castiel was sitting on Dean’s lap below his cock and balls.  Dean was already getting harder by the moment, and Castiel took a firm grip on Dean’s cock with one hand, then wrapped his hand up under his balls to massage and roll them slowly.     
  
“I think, that’s a good idea, baby.” Dean laid his head back and and moaned, frowning.  His hands slid up Castiel’s arms and then dropped to Castiel’s thighs.     
  
Castiel leaned over to the side table by his bed and grabbed his lube.  Dean wasn’t taking any time at all to reach full length and Castiel was glad.  He squirted a decent amount of lube onto Dean’s cock and started to stroked him with both hands, twisting, rubbing and bobbing up and down.  Dean gasped and grinned, taking a firm hold on Castiel’s thighs.     
  
“You are driving me crazy.” Dean groaned, furrowing his brow in pleasure.     
  
“Well, if this is all it takes to drive you crazy, then I am sure what I’m going to do next is going to drive you wild.” Castiel pulled his hands free of Dean’s cock, turned to face away from him and backed himself up over his cock.  Gripping Dean firmly, Castiel lowered himself down onto Dean’s cock and gasped as soon as the head popped in past the tight rim of his anus.     
  
“Oh goddamn, Fuck yes!  Love to see that ass.” Dean reached down to take a firm grip as Castiel leaned forward and started to push down further until Dean was all the way in.  Dean grunted into a growled out moan, then dropped his head back again, gasping at how tight Castiel was.     
  
“You crazy now baby?” Castiel giggled, looking back over his shoulder.     
  
“Oh man, fuck yes, plus some!” Dean gripped Castiel tight enough he could push him up and as he let Castiel drop down, his hips thrust upward.  Castiel caught the intended pace and motion and started to counter thrust Dean’s hips with a deep pleasurable moan.  His eyes almost rolled into the back of his head as he slammed down on Dean’s cock.    
  
They continued this motion for quite a while, Castiel rotating his hips to get different angles, and once in awhile forcing Dean’s cock to hit his prostate so he could tighten around him.  Dean huffed out with almost every thrust, slapping Castiel’s ass rather hard a few times when he got the chance.  Every time he did, Castiel’s whole body tensed and it felt amazing.     
  
“Dean… Oh god Dean!  Don’t stop!” Castiel cried out, slamming himself down harder.  Dean was getting a rather good thrust going, and he knew Castiel was growing close.  His hips moved as fast and hard as they could into Castiel.     
  
“Fuck I love you… Fuh– fuck, Cas, lemme feel you cum, I need it!” Dean was breaking a sweat across his body, and Castiel took his request, something he loved to hear.  His hand reached down to start pumping his fist over his cock almost furiously.  His balls began to tighten, and his body began to tingle in all the right places.    
  
“Dean don’t stop, I’m g-gunna c–”  Castiel gasped loudly and his ass strangled Dean’s cock.  Dean gasped out as well, and both of them began to cum with one another, almost synced perfectly.  Dean released inside of Castiel with his thick shots of cum, holding onto Castiel’s hips so tight he could bruise him.  Castiel’s cock shot his load up onto his belly and chest, intentionally aiming that direction so he wouldn’t make a mess on the covers to have to clean up later.     
  
Castiel stopped his thrusts as Dean did, and they both collapsed back onto the bed, Castiel laying on top of Dean.  Dean reached around the front of Castiel’s body and scraped a good dab of his cum off of his belly, then pressed one of his fingers to Castiel’s lips to lick clean, and Castiel did.  Then he pulled his other finger into his mouth to taste as well and moaned.     
  
“I wish we could do this forever.” Castiel spoke soft and content.  He would give anything for him and Dean to be able to just fuck every day all day long and not have a worry in the world.  

Castiel rolled over to face Dean, gasping as Dean’s cock fell free from his ass.  Dean caught his breath in his throat as his cock hit the cool air, and slid his arms up around Castiel’s back.  Castiel pulled the covers up over them to get comfy.    
  
“I do too, baby.  But unfortunately we aren’t that damn lucky I guess.” Dean looked into Castiel’s eyes once more.     
  
“What happened when you went home?” Castiel really was curious, and he would nag Dean until he told him, so Dean didn’t even worry about telling him not to worry about it.    
  
“Well… He yelled at me, told me that I was setting a poor image for Sammy and that I was raised better than to suck a man’s cock in a public restroom in school.”  Dean shrugged.  That was pretty much the gist of it.     
  
“Does he hate that you are gay? Or, Bisexual, whatever.” Castiel wasn’t even sure what Dean was, they never talked about it.    
  
“He didn’t mention it.” Dean shrugged again.    
  
“Luci told me he was so mad.  He said all he had to do was look at him and your dad freaked out.” Castiel looked rather amused, but then he was also sincere in he curiosity.    
  
“My dad likes it his way or the highway.  He’s not a bad guy until he hits the bottle.  And he hit the bottle before I even got home unfortunately.” Dean sighed, then closed his eyes as he looked at the ceiling.  Castiel pulled his face back to look into his eyes, and he saw that Dean was starting to cry.     
  
“Aww baby, don’t cry.  It’s gunna be okay, I promise.” Castiel was frowning with concern, and he kissed Dean on the forehead, left cheek, right cheek then the nose and pulled back to look into his eyes once more.  “You can always talk to me, you know that.”    
  
Dean nodded and wiped his eyes, then chuckled.  “I know.  Here I am crying after sex like a wuss.” He sniffled and then chuckled.   
  
“You aren’t a wuss.  You are strong.  Hell, you put up with more shit than I would.  I’m just glad I’m the baby, I have no brothers to care for.” Castiel smirked.  Dean then thought of Sammy and jumped, reaching down by the bed to grab his phone.     
  
“Shit, you just reminded me, I gotta pick Sammy up from school, lemme text him so he knows I won’t be in the parking lot and to wait at the entrance.” Dean shot a text off to Sammy, then set his phone down and kissed Castiel.  “We should get a shower.” He chuckled.    
  
“Yeah, I guess so, but I wanna cuddle with you for a while.” Castiel shifted to Dean’s side, and pulled Dean’s arm over him, pushing back into a spoon.  Dean followed suit and curled up right up against him, wrapping both arms around Castiel’s torso.     
  
“Dean?” Castiel asked softly.    
  
“Yeah, baby?” Dean listened intently.    
  
“I love you.” Castiel turned to look back, and Dean smiled, leaning in to kiss Castiel again.   
  
“I love you too, Cas.” 


	14. It's okay, Little Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long awaited return! I promise I will try to not let you guys down and have this story finished before you know it!

Dean left Castiel at home so he could deal with his brother and pick him up from school.  He had a feeling once he got Sammy to the house things were going to be shitty. He was told not to come back, but he was going to park on the street and wait.  He pulled up in front of the school and waited in line to get to the pickup zone.  Of course, if Sammy saw him he could just hop in.  He glanced around to look for him, hoping he wouldn't be waiting long.

The final bell rang, and Sam shuffled his textbooks into his backpack and slung it over his shoulder, thankful the school day was over. He had so much crap on his mind lately it made it hard for him to focus. The tension between his brother and father made him feel torn and hollow. All he wanted was for it all to stop, but he knew his father would never listen to either of them. He never had before. After changing out his books in his locker, he slammed it shut and headed out to meet his brother. He checked his cell phone briefly as his eyes scanned the school grounds for Dean’s car.

Dean finally got to the front of the line and parked to wait.  He honked his horn as soon as he saw Sammy, the old Impala rumbling loud and very obvious that it was in his presence, hard to miss. Dean leaned toward the window and shouted, "SAMMY!"

Sammy looked up at his brother’s voice and smiled, then jogged over to the impala. 

"There you are! Dude, where were you? You weren't in your usual spot." Sammy hopped in and tossed his bag on the floor.

Dean looked at his brother with a frown.  "I texted you and told you I would be in – fuckit.  Anyways, What have you heard?" He knew the rumor mill had gone around, especially since he got some strange looks from a lot of the Seniors that passed by the Impala.

Sammy looked at his brother and exhaled deeply “Not too much I didn't already figure out alone. You got busted giving Cas a bj. Dad was called, which I knew you were royally fucked after that. And now people are calling you an even bigger freak than me. I wanted to defend you but that only got me in trouble. If I have one more outburst, I’ll have detention for the rest of the month." He frowned, watching Dean for his reaction to the news.

Dean grit his teeth and closed his eyes for a moment.  His left hand rest on the steering wheel in a death grip, and his right hand balled into a fist.  

"Guess there goes my chances at being Prom King, huh?" Dean chuckled and shook his head, then they were honked at by the car behind them and Dean jumped.  "REALLY?"  He leaned to the side out the window, flipped them the bird and knocked Baby into drive, pulling out of the parking lot with a screech of his rear wheels as he hit the gas and did a little fish tail.

Sammy frowned at his big brother. Prom King was a big deal to him, so being the type of person he was, he tried to comfort Dean. 

"Hey, screw them man. You’re still awesome to me." The younger Winchester smiled his little brother smile at his big brother. Dean had always been his hero, more than their father, more than anyone.

Dean smiled and winked at Sammy, "Love you too, bitch." He knew he needed to talk to Sammy about what happened at home, but he wasn't sure how to go about it.  "So Sam... I uh... I won't be home tonight." He adjusted a little in his seat unsure and uncomfortable about how the topic may turn. 

Sammy grinned, retorting with, "Jerk." It was one of their loving insults that only they understood, then he stopped laughing and stared at Dean "Why? Whats up? What happened?" The thought of his brother not coming home during a time like this made him sad again inside, but for Dean, he kept a poker face.

Dean was quiet for a moment, staring straight at the road in front of them.  

"Dad ripped me a new asshole about ... well it doesn't matter, the end of it all is, I got pissed and packed a bag to stay with Cas until it all blows over.  He told me if I left not to come back.  He was drunk." Dean glanced over at Sammy for a moment, then back to the road with his usual frown.

“Dean, Dad’s said that before and he didn't really mean it... Maybe if we both talk to him…” Sammy trailed off, knowing very well there was no reasoning with their father once he gave a direct order. He was a marine after all, and usually laid things out black and white, with no room to argue or debate.

Dean chuckled and shook his head.  "I'm eighteen now, Sammy.  There's no reason he should feel obligated to take me back in." Dean shrugged, then added, "I'll probably wind up staying at Bobby's next door.  At least I won't be far.  Bobby told me he's got a room for me whenever Dad finally pushes me away."

Sammy sighed, then slouched in his seat. Dean was old enough to be on his own but he didn't want to be at home alone with John. Especially when he was drunk. He looked out his window thoughtfully, then asked,

"We’ll still hang out though right? People at school may not accept you and Cas, but I do!" Sam looked up at his big brother hopeful.

Dean felt like he wanted to cry at that question.  He showed a little emotion in his response, but for the most part kept it together.  

"Ah, of course Sammy, I won't ever abandon you, you know that.  Like I said, I'll be at Bobby's and you can come over anytime."  Dean smiled, reaching over to pat Sammy on the head, ruffling his hair.

Sammy smiled, feeling a tightness in his chest. He knew Dean felt it too. They were brothers, very close, and no one could read Dean like Sam could. Sammy nodded, then stared out his window once more as his brother drove them back to the house. It was going to be hard living without Dean, but the way things were between him and their father, Dean needed to get away while he could. Dean had been through enough as it was, so for Dean, Sam was determined to be strong and roll with the punches just long enough until he was old enough to move out too. They were all each other had growing up, and that was never going to change if Sammy had anything to do with it.

  
  
  



	15. Chapter 15

The old Impala rumbled into a purr as Dean pulled into Bobby's used garage. Like all Saturdays, he was tasked with watching his little brother, but of course, this time he had help.

“I had no idea your Godfather lived next door to your father. Wow, they really must be close. Has it been this way your whole life?” Castiel slipped out of the Impala and walked around the back to grab a couple of bags that Dean brought back from the Shurley home.

“Long as I can remember, yeah. Go ahead and take those in, I'm gonna go grab Sammy and a couple of things to bring over.” Dean tossed his keys to Castiel and turned to jog across the lawn to the Winchester house. He knocked three casual times in a manner he and Sammy distinguished years ago to be unique, and Sammy ran out into the living room with a large grin on his face.

“Hey **,** bro! I got most of your stuff boxed up like you asked me **.** Here **,** come see.” Sammy pushed the screen door open and Dean stepped inside to follow the younger Winchester to his bedroom. All except his dresser and closet seemed to be packed up, even posters had been taken down off his walls.

“Wow **!** You work fast. Does pops know? How did you get all of this done without him raisin' a fuss?” Dean grinned, then stooped down to grab two large boxes.

“Nah, I did most of it after he passed out last night. The boxes were from the garage **.** All they had in them were a bunch of old newspapers and things.” Sammy grabbed a medium sized box and a bag, and led his older brother out of the house to cross over to the Singer side.

“Well, thanks for helping me Sammy, I'll buy you some salad later or somethin', maybe some books, whatever.” Dean chuckled and Sammy rolled his eyes with a snort.

“Sure, always books. I  _ do  _ actually do things other than read books, ya know?!” Sammy pushed the door open and walked to the spare bedroom where Castiel was already unpacking the bags he brought in. Dean rolled his eyes and snorted as well.

“Oh hey **,** how’s little man doin?” Castiel inquired, playfully punching Sammy in the arm.

“Dude, seriously? Little man?! I'm fifteen, not twelve!” Sammy sneered then turned to walk out of the room after he dropped off his load. Castiel arched a brow and glanced to Dean who started to laugh.

“Well, he's a bit touchy, huh?” Castiel reached out to grab Dean's t-shirt and lured him in close.

“Well, he is a bit upset about me moving out, but he is right you know, you  _ are _ only three years older than him kinda.” Dean kissed Castiel, then pulled back to smile, caressing his cheek with his thumb.

“Yeah, yeah. I'm still an elder, so there.” Castiel pushed Dean's chest lightly to push him away and smiled, returning to emptying boxes.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Three hours had passed and Dean's room had been completely transferred, bed and all, from the Winchester abode to the Singer home. The bed had been set up, all furniture in place, clothes hung and all but maybe two boxes were unpacked and put away. Castiel laid back in Dean's arms on the bed and Sammy sprawled out in the bean bag in the middle of the floor.

“I'm fucking hungry. How about we go get some ice cream and a burger, on me?” Castiel offered, then turned back to look at Dean. Dean perked a brow, but was not opposed to free food. He glanced to Sammy.

“You hungry, bro?” Dean inquired, and in no time Sammy was nodding his head, sitting up to face the two.

“I'm starving myself, but listen; Little man, ice cream, candy, all that crap is for kids. Treat me like a fucking teenager or I'm out.” Sammy demanded as he glared at Castiel. Dean sat up and held a hand up in defense.

“Hey, calm down Sammy, he just offered us lunch.” Dean looked a bit agitated, but Castiel began to laugh. Dean shifted his gaze to his boyfriend confused. “What?”

“He's right, Dean. I have been treating him like a five year old and the kid has balls. I give him kudos. Alright, how about this, big shot – instead of ice cream and Chuck – E – Cheese, we can head over to Ellen's Crossroads Bar and grab a beer?” Castiel glanced to Dean who was the seeming authority of the two.

“Well, I dunno if we can get that far, but I am sure she'll give us a soda.” Dean smirked, then crawled off the bed to grab his car keys. Castiel followed suit as did Sammy. This was going to be an interesting arrangement to say the least.

  
  


 

* * *

 

 

“So tell me, how long have you known Ellen and Jo?” Dean dipped his french fry into Castiel's ketchup and took a bite, watching the beauty before him. Castiel smiled and reached over to snag one of Dean's fries, shoving it into his own mouth.

“Since I was a kid. My father used to bring me in here when he would write his story about bikers. Told me he kinda felt like God sitting in that back corner over there,” Castiel pointed to the far left secluded booth, “watching the hustle and the bustle. That was back when the local Hells Angels used to come in here a lot. He studied their mannerisms, their brotherly bond, the way they walked, talked and smelled. Looking back now, it's kind of cool to read the way he described everything he saw, heard, smelled and felt around them.” Castiel leaned back and tapped the table in front of Sammy. “You gonna finish that?” He motioned to the chocolate milkshake, and Sammy rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, I am just listening to you guys flirt, forgive me if I am ready to vomit.” Sammy smiled wide.

“Well, don't hold back on the account of offending us or anything, bro.” Dean chuckled and leaned back in his own seat, but he was caught off guard a moment as a warm foot pressed against his cock through his jeans, wiggling the toes. He reached down to place a hand around said foot and rubbed over the sock slowly, then glanced to Sammy. “Hey, why don't you go pay the bill at the bar and ask for some toothpicks?” Dean grabbed Castiel's cash from the table and slid it over to Sammy.

“Yeah sure, pervs.” Sammy grumbled and stood to go do as asked. Dean blushed a little, realizing that his little brother was a bit more observant than he wanted to believe. His eyes shifted back to Castiel who was grinning from ear to ear, trying to hold back a fit of laughter.

“What?” Dean questioned, but he knew full well why Castiel found it amusing.

“Your brother is a smart one, but hey, we won't have to worry about our time together anymore, yeah?” Castiel leaned across the table and removed his foot, instead placing his hand over Dean's.

“Yeah, we won't. I have full privacy downstairs.” Dean smiled back and lifted Castiel's hand to kiss, but Castiel stood to walk around the table and wrap his arms about Dean's neck, kissing him passionately for the first time that day.

“Good.” Castiel mumbled into Dean's mouth.

  
  


 

* * *

 

 

  
  


The head board hit the wall repeatedly as Dean slammed into Castiel. The raven haired beauty had his thighs locked around Dean's waist like a vice grip, and he cried out Dean's name rather loudly. A quick muffle was formed as Dean's hand shot out to cover those beautiful plump lips.

“Shhh, don't wake him baby... just bite my hand or something.” Dean panted, then picked his pace up. Castiel tugged at the headboard for support from the tireless blows from Dean's hips and finally couldn't hold any longer. He bit down roughly on Dean's palm and began to cum, shooting a hot stream of sticky white between them, coating primarily his own chest.

“Ah yeah, that's it baby.. fuck!” Dean whispered and soon he was cumming as well inside the condom that he so respectfully remembered this time.

“Hnghhhhh fughchh Deann!” Castiel mumbled under the palm and tried to catch his breath. Dean leaned down, removing his hand and replaced it with his lips while he pulled out slowly. He tugged the condom off and discarded it to the trashcan by the bed and kissed his lover deeply while rolling to his right side to catch his breath.

“Fuck, I love you baby, and I love that ass.” Dean chuckled lightly, and Castiel giggled as well.

“And I love that fucking thick ass cock. Jesus Christ, you drive me wild, Dean Winchester.” Castiel mumbled and kissed Dean in a passionate embrace once again, keeping his thighs wrapped around his hips.

A good fifteen minutes passed as they made out lovingly until Dean broke the kisses to speak.

“I don't think I would change anything in the world. I wouldn't change my mind about cross dressing, blowing you in school **...”** Dean was cut off by a finger pressed to his lip.

“Neither would I, but shhh. You know we are perfect for one another, there's no reason to try and justify that.” Castiel smiled. Dean nodded and wrapped his arms around Castiel's lower back and pulled him on top of him.

“I wanna lay like this forever.” Dean mumbled, then closed his eyes.

“We totally can, but when that cock recovers you owe me for the interrupted blow job, just sayin.” Castiel giggled once more, and Dean chuckled.

“Of course, baby. I'll blow you anytime, and fuck you even more.” Dean whispered.

“Fuck you, Dean Winchester, Fuck, YOU. My ass is not ready...” Castiel smirked.

“Like hell it isn't.” Dean mumbled, rather tired.

“You got me. Go to sleep, we need rest for round two.” Castiel pushed himself off of Dean's chest and curled up against his right side with his head on his chest.

“Gnight, m'love.” Dean leaned in to kiss Castiel's head.

“Good night, my King.” Castiel retorted and closed his eyes.


	16. Who will be Prom King?

“You're out, man. I dunno what else to do.” Benny spoke matter of factly. He sighed, leaning forth to rub his hands together nervously as he relayed the news to Dean.

“Out? Like, I have absolutely no chance of redeeming myself at all?” Dean inquired, and Benny shrugged.

“Word is, if you get expelled or suspended for anything, you get no chance to run for Prom King. I mean, it was obvious you was gonna win, but now you ain't even allowed to run.” Benny sat back on the end of Dean's bed and looked at his friend as he took in the information.

“There's gotta be something we can do. I mean, who else is gonna win, Balthazar?” Dean scoffed and ran a hand through his hair. Everyone knew that Prom King meant to be Dean for his Senior year, and everyone wanted him to win. One simple indiscretion and now ripped that away from him.

“Protest.” Castiel interjected, wrapping his arm around Dean's back to rub and massage his shoulders.

“Protest? Cas, we're not even allowed on school grounds! How would we do that? And you really think the Principal would go for that?” Dean frowned at the thought of just getting into more trouble.

“Not us, ding dong. Benny, Charlie, the football team, English class, whatever. I can help spread the word and make the posters **.** All Benny would have to do is rally the troops and organize a time and location on grounds before the Prom.” Castiel smirked and glanced to their friend.

“Well, he's gotta point, brother. I could talk to Charlie, she's good at that. I mean after what she did for that cross dressin’ thing.” Benny shrugged and nodded in thought.

“Okay, so say you do protest, who's to say the Principal doesn't expel all of you too for disruption? Who's to say, he won't bar all of you from the Prom in general and move on his merry way? I mean, Prom is a privilege, not a right after all.” Dean rested his hand on Castiel's thigh and squeezed it casually without much thought while he tried to figure out a way to pull it off.

“Like I said, it's simple. Grab a place, set a time, hand out materials and bam, you have the right to peacefully protest under the law. It's not like they can actually do anything about it. Hell, we could get the news in on it, if we wanted to.” Castiel chuckled.

“Oh no, that's... nah, that's too much. My father would lose his business. But we can try if we want, I mean, maybe do a sit down and refuse to go to Prom? The team has a LOT of connections, after all.” Dean sighed, then rubbed his face once more, then stood to pace. “I'll call Charlie later and get her thoughts on it. I mean, so I made a mistake and got caught, it's no reason to ruin my highschool career over it, that's hate shaming, right? Or something like that... gay shaming?” Dean was confused but he was on the right track.

“It's our Principal being a dick, is what it is. He don't know nothin' bout this school and how much everyone loves you, brother. But we will fix it, don't you worry.” Benny grunted as he stood, stretched then started to walk out of Dean's room. “I'll call ya later brother, good seein’ both ya'll, and hey, keep it in ya pants less ya here, hear me?” He snorted and playfully shoved Dean, which made Dean laugh.

With Benny gone, Dean walked back over to Castiel and sat next to him on the bed. Castiel was quiet and curled up against the pillows. He looked solemn for a moment, then closed his eyes.

“What's up?” Dean asked.

“A mistake, huh? You sure it was a mistake?” Castiel spat, then glared at Dean.

“Oh, Baby... I didn't mean that. I just meant getting caught, you are never a mistake to me.” Dean climbed onto the bed behind Castiel and wrapped an arm around him, pulling him in close to his chest, then kissed his temple. “I promise.”

Castiel sighed and leaned back into him, bringing a hand up to cup Dean's face from behind. “I'm sorry, I'm just stressed out over everything. I hate that I got you into trouble. I could really care less if I ever go back, but now you can't even be Prom King, and it means so much to you.”

“Hey, listen... Prom King or not, I still get the better end of the deal, okay? Don't worry about that. We will try your plan, and if it doesn't work, then oh well. At least we have one another, right?” Dean kissed Castiel's lips and Castiel turned in Dean's arms to face him, kissing him back deeper.

“You're right, we do. And I'll be damned if I let you go for some other floozy, so you're stuck with me, you bastard.” Castiel grinned.

“Good, because lemme tell you, it's exhausting trying to get to know someone all over again.” Dean chuckled and kissed Castiel again, this time more affectionately. 


	17. Thanksgiving Prep

Suspension was over. Dean and Castiel arrived back at school on Monday. Word spread like wildfire that Dean Winchester was gay, and Castiel received even more dirty looks. Particularly by a lot of the pretty girls that wanted, or had already, slept with Dean at some point. Dean grabbed a hold of Castiel's hand in the locker hallway and shoved him up against some random locker to lock lips, and a cacophony of laughter, shocked oooh's and several side conversations erupted from the act. Castiel was shocked, and Dean pulled back with a grin after they finished the kiss.

“I'll see you at lunch, alright?” Dean whispered between them, and Castiel nodded in agreement, at a loss for words from the act. Dean pulled away to walk off, leaving Castiel to adjust himself and his bag from being a brief sandwich for a moment.

“What?” Castiel asked the crowd that had stopped to gawk. He smirked slyly and picked up a confident gait as he walked toward his own class. It was amazing what a turn of events as simple as a blowjob could do to a person. No longer would he have to worry about being bullied, that was for sure.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dean sat quietly on the bench in the locker room after his Physical Education class and wiped his face. It had been grueling, but he was happy to be among his teammates again. He had a warm welcome, and things seemed to be falling together once and for all. No one really talked about the incident, and the one person who asked, Charlie, got all the details of what had happened from the moment they were caught to what he had for breakfast that morning.

“So, I talked to some of the guys man, and a couple of 'em aren't in it, but the majority are down for the protest. Charlie set it for the weekend before voting starts. That's in March, I think the last weekend.” Benny relayed as he plopped down on the bench next to Dean.

“Good, that works out. Man, I gotta get through the next week. I'm going to Castiel's for Thanksgiving dinner. Get to meet his brothers.” Dean shook his head with a small laugh, then groaned. “He's got four older brothers. One I already know, Lucifer. The other goes to the school here with us. I never really got to know him or anything.” Dean frowned, throwing his dirty shirt into his locker.

“Well, I feel for ya man. You need backup, you call me. I ain't sure I can do anything about four shotguns or nothin, but I can at least fist fight.” Benny laughed and nudged Dean in the side and Dean laughed with him.

“I guess one is a lawyer, another is in the military. The one in the military Cas said didn't come around much and was adopted.” Dean shrugged. “The lawyer is named Michael, you believe that?” Dean groaned.

“You got this brother, just keep me up today, aright? Benny ruffled Dean's hair and grabbed his bag to head out for the next class. Dean nodded and watched Benny leave, then finished changing to head to his own.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Castiel casually forked at his mashed potatoes as he waited for Dean to join him at lunch. He forgot how dull and boring school really was. Dean finally walked through the doors to the cafeteria, and Castiel smiled, sitting up straight. He came over and kissed Castiel in a chaste manner, then sat down in front of him.

“Not in the mood for food?” Dean inquired, noting the full tray in which Castiel had taken maybe two bites from.

“Not really, no. I am just anxious about Thursday. I know that you are too, but I want you to know it's going to be okay. Mom will order out catering. We'll all sit down to eat, then my brothers will bullshit around for awhile, while my father sits and watches the Thanksgiving day parade. I want you to bring Sammy too.” Castiel looked sincere in the invite, but Dean shook his head.

“He'll be at Bobby's with Pops. My father won't allow him to come to your house, already tried. He'll be fine, though. Bobby usually orders Chinese and we sit and watch football.” Dean shrugged, then grabbed Castiel's spoon to start eating his mashed potatoes.

“Okay, well, I didn't want to leave him out. I hope maybe one day your father will see it's okay to be with me. I didn't mean to cause issues, baby.” Castiel seemed a bit sad when he spoke the last sentence, and he pushed his tray across the table for Dean to take as his own.

“Hey, listen... we will get through this. He just needs some time is all, I guess. He'll eventually come around just... not when it's convenient.” Dean shrugged, then grabbed the country-fried steak, taking a large bite.

“Have you had much flack today? I have had a few whispers and I gave them the bird. Almost got sent to ISS, but I was lucky because the teacher likes me.” Castiel reached out to take Dean's hand and started to rub circles with his thumb slowly.

“Not really, I mean the football team is glad I am back. There's been a few strange looks from some of the girls I know, but other than that, it's back to the same old crap. I will be glad when we have graduation to get out of this god forsaken place.” Dean grumbled, and continued to eat.

“Won't be long, baby. I heard Benny and Charlie got a good number of people behind the protest. Luci is going to help me make some posters and a flier to plaster around campus that day.” Castiel checked his phone, then shot off a message quickly, setting it back down.

“That is what makes me nervous, I hope it doesn't get us into more trouble. I would like to graduate, babe.” Dean set the steak down and opened the chocolate milk.

“We will... don't you worry, My brother is a lawyer, I am sure he can do something if we get shamed again.” Castiel leaned forward. “Maybe we will make news after all, wouldn't be too bad with all the gay rights acts going on.”

“Maybe...” Dean trailed off in thought. On second thought, he was sort of curious how that would happen should they make the news. It’s not every day that you hear of a protest at a high school to allow the Football Team Captain to go to Prom, and for him to be bisexual to boot. 


	18. Thanks For Fucking Nothing

Thanksgiving had arrived, and Dean pulled up to Castiel's house and into a driveway packed with cars. Castiel met him outside, running up to the Impala to greet him with a hug and a kiss.   
  
“Raph, Gabe and Luci are here. We're still waiting on Michael.” Castiel sighed, then grabbed Dean's hand and drug dragged him into the house.   
  
“Michael? He's going to be here?” Dean asked curiously.   
  
“This is the only time of year we ever see him, so of course he’s going to be here. Mom would slaughter him if he didn't show.” Castiel giggled. Dean groaned inwardly, not ready to face Michael again after what had happened.   
  
“Alright.” Dean grunted.   
  
When they arrived inside, there was a bustle of voices and television, and Castiel walked to the main room with Dean in tow.   
  
“Raph, this is my boyfriend Dean.” Castiel introduced Dean to a man that was clearly military. Raphael stood and extended a hand to shake Dean's, and Dean hesitantly, but firmly shook back.   
  
“Nice to meet you, Dean. I hear a lot about you from my brother. I do hope you know if you do him wrong I will find you, and I will kill you.” Raphael said with a straight face. The room fell silent, Gabriel stifled a laugh, and Lucifer rolled his eyes.  
  
“I uh... Yessir, I promise to take care of him and never hurt him.” Dean replied, and Raphael broke out into a fit of laughter, patting Dean on the shoulder sternly.   
  
“I'm just messin with ya, but really, if you hurt him, I will hurt you.” Raphael pulled his hand away, and Dean nodded with understanding.   
  
“Got it.” Dean retorted, then turned toward Castiel. “Can we uh, step to your room for a moment?” he asked desperately.   
  
“Sure, baby.” Castiel turned to his brothers. “We'll be right back.” Castiel grabbed Dean's hand again and led him to his bedroom, shut the door and sat on the edge of his bed. “Are you okay?”   
  
“Yeah just, uh, a lot to take in is all. I'm fine.” Dean reassured, then stepped forward to place his hands on the sides of Castiel's face and pull him in for a kiss. Castiel smiled, then pat the bed next to him. Dean took the offered seat and Castiel held his hand in both of his, caressing it.   
  
“I know, I have a big family. My father is in his cave, Mom is in the kitchen and won't let anyone in, and Gabriel keeps sneaking brownies from the table.” Castiel snorted.   
  
“Lot more going on than my house. About this time, Dad is drunk, Sam is reading a book and Chinese is on the way.” Dean smirked. Their family never was big on holidays, but he still liked the charm of their simplicity.   
  
“Well, I hope you don't mind a large dinner with a lot of company.” Castiel leaned in against Dean, and Dean shook his head.   
  
“I think I will be okay.” Dean sighed. He was dreading Michael's arrival, but he was sure that nothing would happen. Why would Michael do anything to him in his family home around a bunch of people? His anxiety was for nothing.  
Dinner was ready, and Michael had finally arrived. Dean and Castiel heard Naomi call them down, and they followed suit to sit at the large family dining table with Dean next to Castiel, which unluckily happened to be across the table from Michael and his new boyfriend.   
  
“Dean, meet my brother Michael.” Castiel prodded, and Michael glanced up to smile at Dean. Dean glanced away and cleared his throat.   
  
“We uh, know each other from Football. He used to be... my old team Captain.” Dean spoke unsteadily Michael was always hush hush about their relationship before, so he wasn't going to bring old news and dirty laundry to the family table and make an ass of himself. Michael perked a brow.   
  
“That's right. Good player, this one. I hear you've followed my footsteps and took over when I graduated, that so?” Michael asked, staring directly at Dean.    
  
“Yeah, I ,uh, I'm Team Captain and I don't know about following your footsteps. You were always a God in my eyes.” Dean finally met that stare, and Michael glanced away awkwardly. 

  
“Well, all the rookies think that, I'm sure they think that of you.” Michael added, then started to serve his own plate up. “I want you to meet my boyfriend, Jack.” Michael slipped an arm around Jack's shoulders and leaned in to kiss him, then winked at Dean. Dean dropped his gaze and cleared his throat once more. “Jack, this is Dean, and my brother Castiel. They are a couple, aren't they adorable?” He chuckled, and Jack smiled, leaning a hand out to shake Castiel's. Dean stood suddenly and backed away from the table.    
  
“Dean?” Castiel questioned.    
  
“Cas, I need... I need to go, I'm sorry.” Dean started to turn. “Thank you for Dinner, Mrs. Shurley, I just remembered a thing...” He started to walk toward the front door and Castiel jumped up from the table to follow him.    
  
“Dean!” Castiel shouted and followed him all the way out to the Impala. “Dean, what's going on?”    
  
Dean turned toward Castiel and snapped at him. “He RAPED me, Cas! In the … nevermind, just forget it.” Dean fumbled with his keys to unlock the door, and before he had it opened all the way, Castiel slammed it shut.    
  
“WHAT? He raped you?! When?” Castiel was shocked, and Dean stopped for a moment to try and steady his breathing.    
  
“When he was still in school, it was in the locker room, we had a thing and... he just took me one night after practice.” Dean sighed and turned, running a hand through his hair. Castiel stood quiet for a moment, then turned back toward the house to march inside hastily.    
  
“Cas! Cas don't!” Dean insisted, but Castiel already made it inside and slammed the door before he could get ahold of him.    
  
“Michael!” Castiel shouted. He walked straight up to his brother and reared back to slap him. Everyone at the table gasped and Gabriel stood to pull Castiel back before anymore damage could be done.    
  
“What the FUCK, Cas?” Michael spat, then stood to face him.    
  
“You RAPED Dean!” Castiel spat back with angry tears. Lucifer stood then, and made his way over toward Michael.    
  
“Castiel, what is wrong with you? Why would you ever accuse your brother of such a thing?” Naomi shouted.    
  
“Because it's TRUE, mom! He just told me.” Castiel shook his head and whipped himself free of Gabriel's grip to run to his room. He grabbed his phone and texted Dean quickly.    
  
Castiel: Please don't leave yet, I'm coming with you.   
  
Dean: I'm still in the car.   
  
Dean set his phone down and rest his head on the steering wheel. Images and emotions stirred from that night all too fresh. A couple of tears formed, and he wiped them away, glancing up to see Castiel run out to his car with a duffle bag. Castiel jumped into the car and sat quietly for a moment, tears streaming down his face.    
  
“Why didn't you tell me?” Castiel questioned, then shifted his eyes to Dean. Dean sat quiet for a couple of minutes himself, then shrugged.    
  
“Never thought it mattered. Never thought I would see him again.” Dean rubbed his face, then fired the Impala up.    
  
“You knew you were coming over for dinner, why wouldn't he be here?” Castiel asked.    
  
“Because I hoped he wouldn't? Thought maybe if he was I could handle it, but obviously not.” Dean pulled out of the driveway, and started for Bobby's house.    
  
“I'm sorry.” Castiel reached a hand out to take Dean's, and Dean interlaced their fingers together.    
  
“Why?” Dean asked.   
  
“Because my brother is a dickbag.” Castiel sighed.    
  
“Yeah well, it's not your fault, okay?” Dean looked briefly at his boyfriend, and Castiel nodded.    
  
“Okay.”


	19. Lucifer Disapproves

Castiel rolled to his side to face Dean, and rest his hand on his bare chest.   
  
“Why didn't you ever tell me you were raped by my brother? I mean, you kinda told me you were raped, but Michael?” Castiel looked sad. Dean sighed and shrugged.   
  
“Honestly, I never thought it would have to come up, but you were right, I should have known it was inevitable I would see him again. Some things I just... don't talk about, really.” Dean moved to sit up in the bed and Castiel followed suit, taking Dean's hand in his own.   
  
“I won't ever see you any different, you know that, right?” Castiel reassured Dean, and Dean nodded, lifting his hand to press a finger to his boyfriend's lips.   
  
“I know, baby. How about we stop talking about Mikey and have some fun?” Dean offered, and Castiel smiled.   
  
“Like what?” Castiel prodded. Dean reached over into his nightstand to grab the lube and a condom then rolled back toward Castiel with a smirk.   
  
“Oh, you know.” Dean positioned himself over Castiel and between his thighs. Castiel laid back and giggled as Dean peppered kisses against his neck and down his chest.   
  
“No rubber.” Castiel huffed.  
  
“What?” Dean was confused.  
  
“No rubber... I want to feel you tonight. I know you are clean, so fuck it.” Castiel looked serious, and Dean tossed the condom aside with his confirmation.  
  
“Okay baby.” Dean sat up and lifted one of Castiel's thighs to move to the side. “Roll over on your stomach.”   
  
Castiel did as he was instructed and glanced back at Dean who placed both of his hands on his ass to squeeze, then separated both cheeks to lower his face between them. Slowly, Dean ran his tongue around and across Castiel's rim. Dean moaned from the taste and scent of his lover. Castiel gripped the pillow under him and moaned as well, then closed his eyes.   
  
“How's that feel?” Dean asked.   
  
“Mmmm, amazing, don't stop.” Castiel demanded, and Dean continued.   
  


 

* * *

  
  
  
Michael was in the kitchen grabbing some turkey from dinner. Despite the commotion, Naomi ordered dinner to go as usual, and everyone followed suit but Gabriel and Lucifer. Lucifer had retreated to his room, and his brother had joined him the moment that Castiel left. He lit up a smoke and they both sat in silence for quite a while trying to process what had happened, what was said and why on earth one of their brothers would stoop so low.    
  
“Uh oh, I know that look...” Gabriel prodded his brother, and Lucifer glanced at him with an even keel poker face.    
  
“What look?” Lucifer asked.    
  
“That one... the stoic, 'someone just stole my hamburger and I am going to slam their face into it', look. I have seen that before and it never goes well.” Gabriel was worried, and Lucifer grinned, then moved off of the bed. “Where are you going? Luci, wait, don't!” Gabriel shot up after him to snag his arm and Lucifer whipped it away.    
  
“He deserves it, Gabey. Just sit and look pretty, alright?” Lucifer then turned and marched up the stairs to arrive in the living room. As usual, the night was quiet and their parents had gone their separate ways. There was a rustle in the kitchen, and Lucifer followed the sound, soon finding his intended victim alone.    
  
“Oh, hey brother. Glad to see you retreating from your cave.” Michael mused, but Lucifer was anything but amused. Without a word, his hand slipped up to grab Michael by the back of the head and slam his face down onto the counter hard enough to break his nose. Michael rebounded and swung at Lucifer. The blow hit him in the side of the head and Lucifer returned the blow into Michael's stomach, then spun him around to pin him face to the counter.   
  
“This what you like, Mikey? You like being hurt? You sure's hell like hurting others, don't ya?” Lucifer pressed his hips to Michael's ass and allowed his weight to slam Michael's hips into the cabinets, then he yanked his upper body back to press into his chest.    
  
“LUCI!” Michael yelled, but Lucifer covered his mouth with his free hand and whispered into his ear,    
  
“I'm half minded to rape you my damn self, but I don't stick my cock in piles of shit.” Lucifer released Michael's hair and shoved him against the wall while he was still out of sorts. Pressing a hand to Michael's throat, he then whispered, lips hovering over his brother's. “Next time, will be the last time if I hear about it. Pray you never do it again.” Lucifer released his brother and turned to walk out of the kitchen to return to his room.    
  


 

* * *

 

  
  
Castiel's phone was buzzing off the hook, and it took him a good five minutes to wake up from his short nap after he and Dean had made love.    
  
“Mmm who is it?” Dean asked as he draped an arm over Castiel's side.    
  
“It's Gabe... HOLY SHIT!” Castiel shot up in bed to re-read the text message.    
  
“What?! What happened?” Dean sat up with Castiel and frowned, almost worried.    
  
“Luci beat the shit out of Michael!” Castiel began to laugh, then straightened himself up to be more adult about it. “I mean, wow.”    
  
Dean perked a brow and snagged the phone, and there was a picture of Michael with a broken and bloody nose, hand out in front of him in gesture to stop the picture from being taken.    
  
“Wow, he really got it, didn't he?” Dean handed the phone back to Castiel and swallowed hard. Even looking at Michael's face made him sick.    
  
“You okay, baby?” Castiel inquired, and Dean nodded.    
  
“Yeah just... today was rough is all. I'm fine, I promise.” Dean kissed Castiel's cheek and climbed out of bed to go use the restroom, and Castiel laid back down, texting his brother. This was not how Dean had imagined Thanksgiving going, but in the end, he was pleased that Michael got justice.    
  



	20. I Protest

"Alright! Everyone go back to their classes!" The Principal shouted to the growing number of students standing outside the office. There was a peaceful protest that began about eight o' clock that morning with signs made stating, "LET DEAN WINCHESTER BE KING" and, "WE HAVE OUR RIGHT TO VOTE WHO WE WANT". After about an hour of the protest, the office decided they had enough.

"Not until we get what we want." Castiel stated firmly. He stood in front of the student body and folded his arms.

"I will write you all up if you don't go back to class right now!" The Principal folded his arms to make a point, but nobody moved. 

"With all due respect, Sir, I would like to negotiate." Castiel demanded with a smile.

"Negotiate? You are causing a disruption in the school by waving these posters around and skipping class. What is there to negotiate?" The Principal looked perplexed.

"You allowed Dean and I to come back to school. This is his Senior year, and he deserves a chance to be voted Prom King. Come on, you remember what it was like in high school, the Prom is a big deal." Castiel sighed and dropped his arms to his sides to show less aggression. The Principal looked at the students around Castiel, then glanced back to the boy.

"I say yes, and all this goes away, and you all go back to class?"

"Yes. We all go back to class and vote for Dean. He deserves a chance." Castiel nodded matter-of-factly and folded his hands together. The Principal glances around again, and after a moment, he sighed.

"Fine. Less paperwork for me. Next time orchestrate during lunch." The Principal turned and stalked back to the office, and there was an uproar of clapping and praise in shock that he caved. Castiel smiled wide and turned to hug Charlie. 

"We did it." Castiel giggled.

 

* * *

 

 

"Hello, Prom King." Benny clapped Dean on the back and squeezed his shoulder. 

"Ha, nice one Benny." Dean shook his head and pulled his socks up.

"No really, you didn't hear?" Benny was surprised.

"Hear what?" Dean sat back on the bench and pulled his tennis shoes on.

"Your boyfriend and Charlie got the Principal to give in. You're gunna be King!" Benny sat next to Dean and grinned.

"How'd they do that?" Dean hoped Castiel didn't get into anymore trouble than he already had been. Not that Castiel cared of course.

"They did a protest outside the office for about an hour, he came out and said he would write everyone up, but somehow that boyfriend of yours got charm and swayed him." Benny chuckled and shook his head. He liked the kid, and the kid made Dean happy. Dean smirked, then stood and closed his locker.

"Wow... i didn't think they'd be able to pull it off. This is great." Dean reached out and hugged his friend, and Benny pat him on the back.

"Sure is, now get your ass out there and kick some ass." Benny pulled back, and the two headed out to the field.

 

* * *

 

 

Castiel found himself flipped around and slammed back against the lockers. Dean quickly kissed him, and ran his hands up his sidrs, not caring who saw them. After the kiss broke, Castiel looked shocked, but grinned.

"What was that for? Aren't you worried we'll get in trouble again?" Castiel questioned, but Dean chuckled and shook his head.

"Nah. That's for the protest and getting me back into Prom. And I got more for you later." Dean winked, and Castoel blushed. He lifted a hand and rested it on Dean's chest.

"Well, I'm looking forward to that. And I told you we would get back in. Didn't believe me, huh?" Castiel stuck his tongue out.

"I believed you would try, i just didn't believe he would give in." Dean replied, then captured his lover's tongue in another kiss.

"Well, well. Look what we have here!" Benny exclaimed and pat Dean on the back. "Looks like PDA to me, but whom am I tellin'?" He snorted.

"Yeah, well, I had to thank my boyfriend since he put his ass on the line for me and all." Dean chuckled and pulled away from Castiel.

"You never have to thank me, Dean. I do what I do because I want to." Castiel snapped, then playfjlly shoved his boyfriend.

"Well, good news is, almost everyone is going to vote for you bro, so you got this." Benny reassured Dean. 

"Yeah?" Dean asked, then turned to face Benny. "I guess being Captain has it's perks, huh?" He and Benny laughed.

"Yeah, I guess it does, man. So see ya at practice later?" Benny began to  ack away to head to class and Dean up-nodded.

"Sure thing man.see ya." Dean turned back to Castiel. "I guess we should get to class, huh?" 

Castiel smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I guess. I will be in the stands at practice to root you on." Castiel stood on his toes and kissed Dean, then turned to head to class.

"I love you!" Dean shouted, and Castiel turned back to blow a kiss. 

"Ditto!"


	21. Prom Queen

Dean was sort of confused as to why Castiel asked him to take him to the local Dress shop. He knew that his boyfriend liked to dress in drag from time to time at home, but this was new.

“So, what are you doing now? Gunna put on a drag show for me?” Dean chuckled as he nudged the other boy in his car.

“Isn't it obvious? We are going dress shopping!” Castiel beamed with a wide smile.  
“Okay, but– Oh, oh no, are you really?” Dean asked, sort of worried.

“Yes, I am going to wear a dress to the prom, is that an issue?” Castiel stared right into Dean's worried eyes.

“Issue for me? No, issue for everyone else? Most likely. Are you sure you want to do this?” Dean just wanted to make sure that his boyfriend was fully aware of what may happen before making the decision.

“Of course I do. Who would I be if I didn't bend the rules?” Castiel jumped out of the car and began to head inside, and Dean followed suit. Once they were inside, they were greeted by an employee.

“Hello, boys. Are you picking something up?” The attendant went to the register, and Castiel rolled his eyes.

“No, I want to try some things on for Prom. Can you get my measurements for me perhaps?” The younger boy was confident, and that confidence made the woman a bit intimidated, but she smiled and pulled out the measuring tape.

“Come on, let's get you sized up.” The attendant took measurements around Castiel's hips, inseam, waist, chest and shoulders. Once she was done, she smiled. “Alright, I'm going to say you need to start with about a twelve, some run small and some run big, so as long as you are around that area you should do fine. Did you have anything in particular in mind?” Castiel sighed and puffed his cheeks in thought.

“Maybe something classy, soft, sort of vintage?” He followed the woman as she walked the floor, picking out a pretty olive colored dress that definitely fit the vintage theme. “Eh, I was thinking more colorful.” Castiel scanned the floor until he noticed a dress that had a rainbow fabric rose on the left hip that attached to a soft faded rainbow fall down the side. The dress itself was a black strapless gown. “Ohhhh, This!” Castiel rushed over and pulled it off the rack. It was a size ten, but he knew he could get it altered. “How much is this one?” The woman walked over and took a gander,  then smiled.

“That one was a custom request that they never went through with. We've had it a while. I would say, three hundred and fifty?” Castiel glanced to Dean with a grin.

“We'll take it.” Castiel headed to the register and pulled out his mother's credit card to pay for the dress.

After the dress had been purchased, Dean took Castiel to a tailor to get it fitted right, and they headed to a men's suit shop so that he could get himself a tux for the prom. Since Castiel's dress was multicolored, Dean went with a black tux, black shirt and white accents.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
It was the day of Prom and they were at Castiel's house getting ready. Dean straightened his bow tie and Castiel turned his back to Dean.

“Halp!” Castiel begged. Dean turned and helped zip the dress up, then turned his boyfriend around and looked him over.

“That really was a great choice baby. You look stunning.” Dean smirked, then leaned in and kissed his Queen.

“Thank you. Now where the fuck did I put my shoes?” Castiel searched through his room for the red heels and once he found them, took a seat to put them on.

“When is the limo going to be here?” Dean inquired.

“About five minutes. They picked Charlie and Benny and the boys up first.” Castiel stood and smiled. “I made sure we all get to have a great time tonight.”

Dean turned to face Castiel and stepped in front of him, leaning down to capture his lips for a kiss. Castiel grumbled and pulled back with a blush.

“You don't kiss in drag, fucker.” Castiel giggled lightly, and Dean rolled his eyes, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. Castiel stood and walked to the mirror to put the hair clip in his hair that matched his gown. There was a honk outside, and Castiel grabbed his bag. “Let's go!”

Both Dean and Castiel ran down the stairs, but before they could get to the exit, they were stopped by Lucifer and Gabriel.

“Ah uh, stop! I want pictures!” Lucifer held his phone up, and Dean and Castiel posed next to one another for the first picture, then the second picture they kissed. Lucifer then let them pass, and Gabriel followed them out with his date to the limo.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
The limo arrived to the Prom, and Charlie, Benny, Gabriel and the others with their dates exited, leaving Dean and Castiel to exit last. Dean stepped out first and held his hand out to take Castiel's who stepped out slowly as not to twist an ankle in his heels. There were a couple of students greeting everyone arriving, and the moment Castiel was spotted there were already some clapping as well as whispers being spread about him being in drag. He ignored the whispers, but bowed gently toward his friends who clapped for him.

Stepping into the Prom, Dean felt his heart race. This was it. This was one of the defining moments of their High School lives, and he was there with the man he loved. The man he loved who looked more stunning than half of the girls who were there as well.

The night seemingly went off without a hitch. Dean and Castiel shared a few dances, they mingled with some of their friends, and then sat and had dinner. It was time then for the crowning of the King and Queen. Castiel clapped his hands excitedly, knowing that Dean was going to win.

“And now, It is time for the crowning. Drum roll please!” The drummer did a roll, then it went silent in the auditorium. “This year's Prom Queen is... Lisa Braeden!” There was an applause as Lisa, who was the head cheerleader, made her way for the stage. Castiel rolled his eyes. Typically you would think head cheerleader would be dating the head of the football team, but not this year, and that made Castiel snicker to himself.

“Alright Lisa! Now... It is time to crown the King! Let's hear some noise!” The auditorium roared with whistles and chants for Dean. Dean blushed a bit and shook his head. “And this year's Prom King is.... Dean Winchester!” The announcer looked down at Dean and Dean took a deep breath, stood and leaned over to kiss Castiel before he headed for the stairs to the stage. They placed the crown on his head and he waved to everyone, accepting his award. The announcer handed Lisa the microphone first and she thanked everyone for their votes, then Dean took the microphone and paused a moment.

“Thanks guys, so much. I know there was a bit of a situation this year which almost prevented my even being allowed to attend tonight, but I want to say thank you, really, to every single one of you who protested and stood up for me.” There was a round of applause and some cheering, then Dean motioned for them to quiet down. “But, there is only one thing I am going to have to object. Lisa, you may be the Class Crowned Queen, but I am sorry girl, because I'm going to have to dance with my Queen, the man who made all of this possible tonight, and whom I love with all of my heart, Castiel.” Dean handed the microphone to the announcer and stepped off the stage to head toward his love. “Care to share this dance with me?” Dean smirked. Castiel blushed and stood, hand in Dean's and kissed him softly.

The announcer told Lisa that she could dance this dance with her personal King as well and the two couples moved to the center of the dance floor. “Crazy for You” by Madonna started to play, and Dean wrapped his hands around Castiel's waist. Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and they began to sway to the song.

“What I'm dyin to say is that, I'm crazy forrr you!” Castiel sang softly with a bashful giggle. Dean grinned wide with his own chuckle, then locked eyes with Castiel under the spotlight.

“Cas, I love you baby. You know you will forever be my Queen, right?” Dean kept the smile, but his look was sincere. Castiel bashfully looked away, then glanced back and nodded.

“I better fucking be, because I will shank any other bitch who tries.” Castiel winked. Dean couldn't help but laugh, then leaned in to lock lips with his love.

“Good, then it's settled. You are mine forever, as I am yours.” Dean whispered, then kissed Castiel once more, and they stopped dancing to deepen the kiss. Neither one of them noticed the song ending, and they soon were surrounded by other couples joining in to dance.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Rose By Any Other Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8373376) by [Navajo_Woman (NavajoLovesDestiel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/Navajo_Woman)




End file.
